Say Yes
by G-BTS
Summary: Solo debes decirme que si, quizás no ahora, quizás no mañana, quizás algún día.
1. chapter 1

**Hola, como verán elimine algunas de mis historias, porque decidí comenzar de nuevo, con esta, espero y les guste, y ¡enserio lo lamento por esa horrible decisión!, ¡lo lamento!, en fin espero y que le den amor a esta historia, gracias los amo. ( La portada de esta historia no tiene nada que ver con Love live pero es que es mi integrante favorito de un grupo coreano, aunque sea mas Fan de otro grupo, solo por ella).**

Say **Yes.**

 _"Aquella desconocida"_

Oh pensé que hoy sería uno de mis días normales y tranquilos pero veo que no.

— ¡Oh vayan por haya!, ¡No puede irse en ese estado! —

Con solo poner un pie en el hospital, logré ver como el caus reinaba aquí. Doctores por aquí, por haya, por donde quiera, Sin duda mis padres aún no se percatan de esta escena.

Di un largó suspiró y me coloque en medio del caus.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! — al gritar todos detuvieron.

Uno de los doctores se acercó a mí.

— Vera Nishikino-sama al parecer uno de nuestros pacientes — parecía nervioso, hasta pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban de su frente — Escapó.

— ¡¿Qué?!, ¿Como pudo pasar eso?, ¡Ah! —

Me enoje y claro que tenía que estarlo, están dejando la imagen del hospital de mis padres en ridículo.

— No lo sé, cuando fui a revisarla ya no estaba —

— Entiendo — dije tranquila — aún así debe de encontrala — comencé a caminar — No queremos dejar una mala imagen al hospital de mi familia, ¿Verdad?.

Apesar de estar ya un poco alejada logré escuchar un "No se preocupe".

Eso esperaba, no quería que este pequeño error logré hacer malos entendidos con la comunidad médica.

Camine por los blancos pasillos del hospital, debía de hablar con mi padre sobre cierto tema, y de paso ganar un poco de tiempo.

— ¡Joder! — logré escuchar en la esquina del pasillo, me detuve casi cercas de ahí — ¿Porque debo de quedarme más tiempo en este horrible hospital? — fruncí el entrecejo, eso sonó muy ofencivo—estas bromeando ¿Verdad?, Si eso lo sé, pero es que es muy aburrido estar aquí, ¿Como mierda iba a saberlo?, Aja si no, como si lo podría evitar, Tks No fue mi culpa — no debía de estar aquí pero, por alguna razón me llamó mucho la atención, su voz se escuchaba muy afligida— si entiendo, tampoco tuviste la culpa, debí haberte hecho caso desde un maldito principio.

Mire disimuladamente por detrás de mí, no quería que alguien me viera aquí, no quiero problemas.

— Yap!, Si tendré cuidado, si también regresaré a mi habitación, Tranquila que no hecho un desastre, Mmm bueno quizás provoqué que todo en el hospital me estén buscando, ja — y se ríe tan cínicamente, así que aquí está la responsable de todo ésto, tome fuerzas para encararla pero— es de muy mala educación espiar conversación ajenas.

Tosí un poco y di el paso de salir.

Ahí de pie, frente mío, una joven pelinegra de cabello corto, le llegaba hasta los hombros, ojos carmín, tez muy blanca, parecía muy suave, como si fuera de porcelana, se encontraba vestida con ropa del hospital, pero aún así podía ver varios tatuajes en sus brazos, delgados pero algo musculosos, en si parecía ruda y algo ¿Atractiva?.

— ¿Qué te gustó o qué? — se burló.

— Claro que no, alguien como tú no sería mi estilo — dije muy calmada.

— Tus ojos decían otra cosa — señaló mis ojos, aún manteniendo esa sonrisa burlona.

— Quisieras sabés, a todo esto no deberías estar en tu habitación asignada —

— Oh! Y quién eres tú para preguntarme eso? — dejó de reír — No eres un tipo de doctor — me miró de arriba hacía bajó.

— No, aún no, pero este es el hospital de mis padres y por tus acciones estás dejando una mala imagen aquí y de mi familia — cruce los brazos.

— Entiendo, pero en realidad este es un horrible hospital — imitó mi mismo gestó.

— ¿Perdón? — dije bastante ofendida.

— lo que escuchaste rojita — dijo burlona.

— Según tu, ¿Porque razón lo es? — pregunté.

Ella sonrió de lado.

— la comida de aquí sabe horrenda — ¿Enserio dijo eso? — sabe a puro cartón.

Tome unos segundos en reprimir mi enojo por tal tontería.

— Y créeme si digo que sabe mal, es por que sabe mal — señaló — y para colmo son unos descuidados ya van tres veces que varios paparazzi entran a mi habitación.

— Uh? —

— ¿Qué no escuchas? — la miré, ¿Acaso es alguien famoso?.

— Si te escuché solo trato de entender si eres alguien famoso, pero no logro saber quién eres —

— ¿Enserio?! — gritó — ¡¿No sabes quién soy yo?! — elevó ambas cejas.

— No, en realidad no, no me suena tu nombre — dije de lo más honesta.

— Quizás alguien que vive entre libros y tareas no sepa de alguien tan famosa como yo, debes ser muy aburrida — rio — en verdad debes serlo.

— Cree lo que quieras no me interesa — cerré los ojos y me encogí de hombros.

— Bien, luego no vengas a mi enojada por cada palabra que te diga — se burló nuevamente.

Abrí los ojos, mire como miraba por los pasillos, no me miraba en absoluto.

— No es como si nos fuéramos a ver — ella me miró.

Y con una sonrisa prosiguió.

— Quién sabe, aveces puede pasar muchas cosas, ¿No crees? —

Nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Era extraño, demaciado.


	2. tu otra vez

Say yes.

 ** _._**

 ** _"Tu otra vez"_**

Ya había pasado varios días desde que me dieron de alta.

— Deberías estar en tu propio departamento — le dije a mi amiga y manager.

Ella sonrió y siguió comiendo como si nada.

— Me gusta tu comida —

— Lo veo, pero eres una maldita sin alma, estás vaciando por completo mi refrigerador — lloré.

— Sabes que luego voy por tu despensa — rodó los ojos — desde que regresaste del hospital has preparado mucha comida para ti sola, a este paso subirás de peso y sería malo para tu salud — me señaló con los palillos.

— Si supieras lo horrible que es la comida del hospital me entenderías — tome un poco de arroz frito con mis palillos — ¡Es el maldito Infierno! — comí.

— Fue tu culpa el haber acabado ahí —

— ¡Pensé que habías dicho que lo olvidará! — grite con la boca llena.

Ella se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

— ¡HONOKA! —

— Bien si debes olvidarlo, después de todo como rayos ibas a saber que tenía hijos — fruncí el ceño— y que estaba cansada — volvió a comer.

— Idiota deja ya de hablar de eso — le lance un cogin, ella lo esquivó.

— ¡Rayos haces que tire mi comida! — lloró.

— Te lo mereces por estúpida, habíamos quedado que nada de recordar ese suceso —

— Lo se, lo sé, no lo hice para que te sintieras mal — me sonrió — es solo que me preocupaste, por eso te lo advertí desde un inicio.

Suspiré y tome un poco de mi cerveza.

— Comprendo, sé que no lo haces intencional, y que solo querías cuidarme —

— si, cuando debería ser al revés — se burló, yo también comencé a reírme.

— Ya vale, de hecho tienes un poco de razón yo soy mayor que tú —

— Exacto y sigues comportandote como una cría sin control — me regreso el mismo cogin, yo con mi agilidad lo esquivé — ¡Pufff cercas!.

— En tu cara Kuma-chan — comencé hacer el baile del Águila (Nota: Si no saben cuál es el baile del águila, vayan a YouTube y lo buscan como; Dahyun baile del águila XD..).

— Si tus fans te vieran así dirían que eres muy extraña — rio.

— Tonterías ellos me aman tal y como soy — me detuve y me volví a sentar, tome mi tazón de arroz.

— Si bueno pásame otra cerveza —

— Párate tu ¡Hump! — bufé divertida.

— ¡Oye! —se quejó.

POV Maki.

Ah y ahora.

— ¿Porque ninguna quiere acampañarme? — me quejé.

— Como nos pides eso Maki — dijo una de mis mejores amigas.

— Y como pensaste que te lo dijiera ah? — la miré de mala gana.

Ella sonrió.

— Ayúdame Nozomi — mire a mi siguiente amiga.

— quisiera ayudarte Maki-chan pero Anju-chan tiene razón — miró a mi castaña amiga, ella asintió.

— Exacto como quieres que vayamos a tu fiesta de compromiso y verte ser infeliz, ¡Claro que no!—negó varias veces — pero quizás cambie de opinión si vienes con nosotras a la fiesta de esta noche.

— ya te dije que no —

— Buuuuuu aburrida Maki-chan — se quejó nozomi

— ¿Qué caso tendría si voy? — pregunté.

— Podrías encontrar el amor de tu vida y quizás dejar a tu prometido o tal vez hacer que el se convierta en tu Amante — anju eres tan…

— Uh eso suena genial — me señaló nozomi.

Puse los ojos en blancos. Me sente en mi mesabanco.

— Están locas yo jamás haría tal cosa y no iré a esa fiesta donde solo habrá universitarios ebrios — dije decidida, mire por la ventana.

— Vamos Maki solo es una fiesta — seguía insistiendo anju.

— No —

— Bien Anju ya deja de atormentar a Maki-chan — nozomi jalo del brazo a anju — como amigas debemos aceptar su decisión.

Las miré.

— Claro, pero no con ir a la fiesta de compromiso y hacerme compañía — dije sarcásticamente.

— Bueno no todo — rió nozomi.

— Más si estás arruinando tu vida de esa manera — completo anju.

— sabes que no tengo otra opción anju, no quiero decepcionar a mis padres — suspiré.

— y eso que, ya estás estudiando lo que ellos quieren, ¿Porque no decidir con quién quieres estar?— quizás tenga razón, pero sería difícil negarme a eso contra mi padre — solo debes dejar salir tu lado salvaje y decirles ¡Ya carajo dejenme ser libre! — grito tan fuerte que hasta el profesor que apenas llegaba le regaño y nos saco del salón, si cuando digo "Nos" es que nos hecho a las tres.

— Bien gracias anju nos acaban de sacar de clases — mire enojada a anju.

Ella comenzó a golpear la cabeza contra la pared.

— No empieces Maki —

— Ja, deberías dejar de hacer eso anju te saldrá un chichón enorme que le haría competencia al monte Everest — se burló nozomi de anju — y que haras Maki-chan? — me pregunto mientras se metía un dulce a la boca.

— No lo sé, quizás se me ocurra algo de camino a casa — le sonreí — ¿Y ustedes qué harán?.

— Quizás vayamos a mi casa arreglarnos ah ahora que recuerdo debo de llamar al chófer para que pase por nosotras — comenzó a buscar el número en su teléfono — ¿Vienes con nosotras? — apartó su mirada de la pantalla y me miró.

— No tranquila, mi chófer vendrá por mi —

— Ok, Anju ya te tranquilízate? — ambas miramos a anju, que ahora se encontraba sentada en el suelo.

— Si, eso creó — sonrió — pero con todo esto quiero un helado — dijo con entusiasmo.

Yo y nozomi reímos.

— Quizás al rato anju — dije — aún nos falta una clase más.

— ~Mooo bien ~ — hizo un puchero adorable.

— si es que no nos sacan de clases otra vez — nozomi miró con mofa a anju, el resiente puchero creció más.

— Que mala eres — señaló a nozomi con recelo.

POV Nico.

Ya eran la 1 de la tarde, debería comer algo, pero con el enorme desayuno de esta mañana no tenía tanto apetito. Camine por casi todo el parque, hasta que me cansé y ahora estoy descansando en una banca de ahí, agradecía que hiciera un poco de frío así podía usar mi tapabocas y un enorme abrigo, nadie podía saber que soy yo.

— Ser alguien famosa es cansado — deje caer mi cabeza atrás, el cielo hoy se encontraba muy claro— el cambio de clima es muy raro.

— Vaya jamás imaginé volverte a ver — esa voz.

Levanté la cabeza y me encontré con ella otra vez.

— Oh! Tu — dije algo sorprendida — ¿Qué haces por aquí?.

— Es un parque obvio que crees que haría aquí — dijo irónicamente, mientras se sentaba aún lado mío — y tú?.

— Y tu que crees que haría aquí — me burle imitando su voz.

— silencio —

— Bien — reí y me volví acomodar como antes, mirando el cielo, pero una duda creció — ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?.

— Tu estatura — ahora era ella quien se burlaba.

— Graciosa — dije cansada.

Y otra vez el silencio gobernó.

1

2

3….

— quizás suena extraño ya que apenas nos conocemos, pero ¿No quieres ir a una fiesta? —

Ah?, Me levanté y la miré, por la forma en que lo dijo parecía muy avergonzada, sus mejillas rojas lo decían.

— ¿Qué sentido tiene? — pregunté extrañada.

— Verás hoy mi familia hará una fiesta y como no quiero ir sin una compañía….

— Y tus amigas?, ¿Porque tienes, no? — la interrumpi.

Ella asintió.

— Las tengo pero no quisieron ir conmigo —

— ¿Qué clase de amigas tienes?, Esas no son amigas — bufé.

— No es que sean malas y eso, si no que ellas creen que estoy cometiendo algo …¡¿Y porque te lo estoy diciendo?! — me grito.

— ¡Yo que se! Y ya deja de gritar —

— Solo …..¡¿Vendrás conmigo si o no?! — me tomo de los hombros y me acercó a ella.

— ¡E-estas muy cercas! — la empujé del rostro.

— Lo siento — me soltó, pude ver sus mejillas rojas.

— Bien — me acomode la ropa, mientras le hechaba un vistazo cada rato, no puedo creer que lo haga — de acuerdo iré.

— ¡Oh genial! — grito muy entusiasmada, vaya jamás pensé que tuviera ese lado tan …¿espontánea?.

— ¿Qué hora? —

— A las 8 luego te mando la dirección pero tendrás que darme tu número primero — titubeó avergonzada.

— Claro — me sonroje, rayos — ten — le di mi teléfono, ella lo tomo y junto al suyo lo paso y me lo devolvió — bueno espero el mensaje — dije y me levanté — nos vemos — me despedí.

— hasta el rato — asentí.

Comencé a caminar.


	3. No lo sé

**Veo que a casi nadie le gusta esta historia, pero eso no me molesta, a queria agradecer a Nicochii 17 por seguir aquí, ¡muchas gracias. bueno aqui dejo el capítulo.**

Say Yes.

"No lo sé"

— ¡¿Qué hiciste, qué?! — aleje mi oreja del teléfono, anju no lo había tomado bien.

— Vamos Anju ustedes dos no me dejaron de otra opción — ya cansada de estar de pie me senté sobre mi cama — aparte no voy con una extraña.

— ¡Claro que sí!, ¡Apenas la acabas de conocer! —

Puse los ojos en blanco.

— No te preocupes, que tampoco es una asesina — mire el techo de mi habitación.

Ella resopló.

— ¡Y que sabrás tú!, Digo porque la conociste en el, así ¡Hospital! —

— ¡Ya no me regañes! — me queje.

— ¡Tu misma te lo estás ganando!, Y ni siquiera sabes cuál es su nombre — tome un tiempo para pensar en eso, era cierto, no me sabía su nombre.

Demonios.

— ¡Ja! Vez lo sabía —

— bueno no lo sé pero….

Alejé el celular de mi oreja, mire mis notificaciónes, me había llegado un mensaje.

— Anju tengo que colgarte que me llegó un mensaje — dije.

— ¡Espera todavia no…..

Y colgué, moriré lo sé pero quería saber quién es.

Abrí el mensaje, me sorprendió.

— ¿Como carajos es que tiene mi número? — me dije a mi misma.

[De: número desconocido.

Para: Nishikino.

¡Hey! Rojita antes que me preguntes, ¿Como rayos tengo tu número?, Es que cuando pasaste mi número a tu teléfono, se quedó agregado en el mío, por cierto aún no me dices la dirección…….]

Termine de leer, cierto lo había olvidado.

Tome aire y con rapidez le envié la dirección.

— Ahora arreglarme que no hay tiempo — me fijé en el reloj de mi escritorio, 6:30, bien.

 **POV Anju.**

Pueden creerlo, Maki, me colgó, y odio ser dejada con la palabra en la boca.

¡Odió eso!.

— Puedes creerlo Me colgó — mire a nozomi, quien se encontraba enfrente del espejo maquillándose, ella desde el espejo me miró.

— Quizás tenía algo que hacer, como por ejemplo alistarse para su fiesta de compromiso — dejo el rimen sobre mi escritorio, y sin dejarse de ver en el espejo tomo un lápiz labial color rojo — de seguro no lo hizo con esa intención.

— Tal vez, pero ella sabe muy bien que odio que me dejen con la palabra — resopló, aventé suavemente mi celular sobre mi cama y me acercó a nozomi — y sabes que más me molesta.

Ella asintió.

— que llevara a una desconocida con ella a la fiesta de compromiso — dije muy ofendida — ¡Nos está cambiando Nozomi!.

Nozomi rio, había terminado de alistarse.

— Dudo eso Anju-chan, ella solo quería una acompañante y como nosotras nos negamos, pues ya te imaginas — me dió de palmaditas en el hombro — lo que no creó es como tan rápido encontró a alguien.

— Es una chica que conoció en el hospital, vaya manera de buscar amigos — fruncí el ceño.

— Ya no seas celosa Anju-chan, que tampoco nos va abandonar — se fue hasta mi mesita de noche y tomo su bolsa — ya que estás lista, ¿que te parece si en vez de ir a la fiesta, vamos al de Maki-chan?.

La miré sorprendida, ¿Enserio dijo eso?, No es que me moleste.

— Quizás sea lo mejor — sonreí, ella asintió junto con una sonrisa.

 **POV Nico.**

Vaya no me imaginé que fuera tan rica, y no en el sentido de ya saben.

— Oh ¿Adónde vine a meterme? — reí, mire la entrada muchas personas bastante refinadas entraban por ahí — Imaginé que sería una fiesta de esas normales, no uno donde te sirven popo de esturión, ¿De eso está hecho el caviar, no?, En fin — le di poca importancia.

Creo que no encajare aquí, todos venía vestidos de una manera, ¿Cómo decirlo?, ¿Elegantes?, En lo personal eso no me importa mucho, me siento más cómoda vestida así, pantalón de mezclilla, con algunas partes rasgadas, botas color negro, estilo militar, una blusa algo olgado de color blanco con una estampa, que decía "Everyone wants to be Happy", y una chaqueta de cuero color negro, Uff si soy muy elegante.

Camine por el enorme jardín de manera sigilosa, y no es que no quisiera que nadie me mire, solo quería evitar leves problemas, ahora ¿Dónde estará?.

— ¿Qué haces ahí? —

Gracias Dios, me di la vuelta y ahí estaba ella, vestida con un hermoso vestido de color rojo, con un escote en el pecho, trague grueso, hasta ahora lo note, sin duda ese vestido le asienta bien a su figura.

Mis mejillas ardían, ¡Joder!, Sé que me van las chicas y eso pero debía de evitar volver a tener sentimientos por alguna, con fuerza la miré.

— Yo.. pensé que era por aquí — señalé el jardín, apartando mi mirada de ella — tu casa si que es enorme — intenté decir algo para romper la tensión que siento dentro de mi.

— Entiendo — dijo algo extrañada — debió ser culpa mía, no te dije por donde entrar.

— Eso es tu culpa —

Ella frunció el ceño, suspiro y camino hasta mi, quedando muy cercas de mi, ¡Rayos es mas alta que yo!.

— Como sea andando vamos, que está por comenzar — comenzó a caminar, Vaya chica bipolar.

— Y ¿De qué trata esta fiesta?, Si así se le puede decir — mire de reojo como la entrada del jardín estaba sumamente adornado, ella seguia caminando, yo me acomode a su lado — Es tu cumpleaños o algo así?.

Ella negó.

— ¿Entonces? — pregunté.

— haces muchas preguntas, lo sabías — me miró.

— Si todo el mundo me lo dice, pero si acepte venir mínimo dime de qué es — metí mis manos dentro de las bolsas de mi pantalón.

— Luego — me dijo secamente, que le pasa ahora? — debo de presentarte a mis padres primero.

— ¡¿Qué?!— me sorprendí — ¿Para que?.

— Debo de presentarte como mi amiga — suspiró.

— No recuerdo haber dicho que fueramos amigas — me detuve en medio de la cocina.

— Para mis padres si, no les voy a decir que eres una conocida que conocí en el hospital y que casi destruye en el hospital por una broma tan ridícula — me miró como si fuera un problema, eso ofende.

— Ya entendí pero mi problema no era una broma, era de verdad, la comida de ahí sabe a cartón — me defendí — bien si me presento ellos me preguntará, ¿En dónde nos conocimos?.

— Diles que en la escuela —

— Bien — dije no muy convencida, ahora que recuerdo — no me dijiste tú nombre, sé que tu apellido es Nishikino por el hospital, pero no sé tú nombre.

Ella miró con un poco de pena, si lo había olvidado.

— Maki, ese es mi nombre, ¿El tuyo? — barbaridad con esta, se ve que no conoce a alguien tan talentosa como yo.

— ¿Es enserio?, No puedo creer que no sepas mi nombre — gruñi molesta.

— Vamos no hay tiempo para que te quejes — me regaño.

— Yazawa Nico — sonreí orgullosa.

— Sigo sin saber quién eres —

— Carajo sabes que ya dejémoslos así y vamos, mientras más rápido lo hacemos, más rápido terminamos — dije muy decidida, comencé a caminar a la salida — Vamos.

Maki dejo salir un suspiro y me siguió, se supone que ella me diría por dónde.

 **POV Anju.**

Habíamos llegado a la fiesta de Maki, había muchas personas aquí, ahora entiendo lo tan famosa que es la familia Nishikino.

— ¿La ves nozomi? — le pregunté a mi amiga de a lado, quien miraba hacia el lado contrario que el mío.

— No, pero enontre algo más divertido — deje de buscar a Maki y mire a nozomi extrañada.

— Nozomi deja de ver a esa chica rubia y ayúdame a encontrar a Maki y a esa roba amigas — la tome del brazo y comencé a moverme entre las personas, obvio pidiendo permiso, no quería dejar una mala imagen a mi familia.

— ¡Yahp! Anjuchi no seas mala, solo quiero saber su nombre — bufó berrinchuda, rodé los ojos.

— ¡Ash! Luego, primero hay que encontrar a Maki —

 **POV Nico.**

Eso fue muy vergonzoso, me encontraba afuera en el balcón de la mansión, oculte mi cara contra mis manos.

Seguro se pregunta, la razón pues.

 ** _Flashback._**

Ambas fuimos hasta sus padres, las personas no dejaban de mirarme, esto es incómodo, jamás me había sentido tan nerviosa, ni mucho menos en los conciertos que doy por Asia, esto es mucho.

Llegamos hasta dos personas, un hombre castaño con un elegante traje y una hermosa mujer igualita. Maki, ¡Mierda! Maki severa igual de hermosa que su madre de grande. ¡Controlate Nico!.

Recuerda que te paso por meterte con una mujer casada y que aparte tenía hijos, ¡Mi defensa es que yo no lo sabía!.

— Papá, mamá les quiero presentar a una amiga de la escuela — regrese a la realidad al escuchar mi nombre — Ella es Yazawa Nico.

— Oh un gusto Yazawa-san — ambos padres hicieron una reverencia.

— Ah así, un gusto de conocerlos — imite el gesto.

— Pensé que vendrías con Anju-chan y Nozomi-chan, Hija — mire como su madre le preguntaba de lo más amable a Maki, ella se tensó o eso noté.

— Si eso, es que ellas estaban muy ocupadas con algunos trabajos de la universidad — vaya mintió tan bien.

— Oh espero que no se sienta ofendida Yazawa-san — me miró la madre tiernamente.

Tosí nerviosa.

— En absoluto Nishikino-san, solo me siento mal de que Maki no les haya contado de mi — sonreí con una de mis más hermosas sonrisas.

— Tiene toda la razón Maki, debiste hablarnos de ella— ahora el señor se metía en la plática.

— Fue un descuido padre —

— Y dígame Yazawa-san aque se dedica? — mire con pavor a Maki, ella solo miró por otro lado.

¡Maldita!.

— ¡Oh! Disculpa mi falta de tacto, creo que formule la pregunta mal — rio avergonzado — supongo que va a la universidad.

— Ah sí en efecto — dije ya más tranquila.

— Si no como conoció a mi hija, ¿Que estudia? — vaya ahora que digo.

Una idea cruzó en mi mente.

— Estudio en la facultad de derechos, Nishikino-san — mentí, ambos padres me miraron con sorpresa.

Maki también, ahora así me miras.

— Vaya esos es exelente, imaginé que otra cosa —

— ¿Como cual? — el tomo de su copa sin dejar de mirarme.

— No lo sé quizás medicina, suponiendo que por clases conoció a mi hija, ¿No? — mierda olvide ese detalle.

— Yazawa-san que sorpresa — los cuatro mirando hacia la dueña de esa voz muy femenina.

Jamás la había visto en mi vida.

Una hermosa mujer de melena rojiza, junto con un vestido negro, ¡Qué aquí son todos atractivos?!.

Llegó hasta nosotros.

— Hermana la conoces? — mencionó la madre Maki a la recién llegada.

¿Hermana?, Vaya las palabras me quedan cortas, digo esas tres pelirojas parecen hermanas, que jóvenes se ven.

— Como no iba a conocerla, es Yazawa Nico la Idol más popular de toda así, su Familia tiene de los mejores bufet de abogados por Asia — me sonrió, pero con otra intención.

Trague grueso.

— ¿Enserio? — me miró Maki, ahora si me cree.

Asentí.

— Si, además de hacer música soy heredera de unas de las cadenas de abogados en Asia — odio esto.

— ¡Oh! Impresionante Yazawa-san, con razón su apellido se me hacía muy familiar — me miró sorprendido el señor de la casa.— además canta todo el paquete.

— ¿Qué tipo de música hacé? — ahora me pregunto la madre.

Y ahora que.

— Yo..pues..

— De la mejor hermana, Yazawa-san es muy talentosa en lo que hace, ¿Verdad? — sin darme cuenta ya la tenía a unos centímetros de mi, me puse nerviosa.

— Si, eso, en realidad no tengo un género definido — mentí, claro que lo hice.

— Bueno mamá, papá, Nico necesita descansar de tantas preguntas, ¿No? — me pregunto.

— De hecho — les sonreí.

— Uh que lastima, pero quizás nos podemos ver después, Yazawa-san — mis bellos del brazo se erizaron, al sentir la voz de la tía de Maki sobre mi oído y empeoró todo al sentir una mano de ella tocar de manera sensual mi espalda — Nos vemos.

Y se alejó de nosotros.

¡Demonios! ,¡¿Porque solo atraigo a gente mayor que yo?!.

— ¿Todo bien? — mire a Maki, asentí.

 ** _Fin Flashback._**

Tengo miedo de esa mujer, lloré.

— ¿Quizás debo de mantener raya con esta familia?, si eso debe ser lo mejor — sonreí ante mi maravilloso plan.

— ¡Así que eres tú! — mire por detrás de mí o eso intenté.

Alguien me tomo del cuello.

— ¡CARAJOS!, ¡QUÍTATE LOCA! — intenté empujarla, pero tenía suficiente fuerza, y mis brazos son algo cortos.

— ¡Jamás no dejaré ir a la roba amigas! — me grito.

— ¡¿Roba amigas?!, ¡Yo no te quite nada! — baje la voz.

— ¡Si lo hiciste, quieres quitarnos a Maki! — oh! Así que ella es la amiga esa.

Sonreí burlonamente, me la quite de enzima y la miré.

— Así que eres esa mala amiga que tanto Maki me contó, vaya — la señalé con mofa.

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

— ¡Cállate! — me tomo del cuello de mi chaqueta, me miraba de una manera como si quisiera asesinarme, reí con más fuerza — ¡¿De qué te ríes?!.

— De tu cara, es muy graciosa —

— ¡Tu!...— uppss su pasiencia se está por acabar, no es mi problema, sonreí. — ¡Borra esa maldita sonrisa!. — me empezó a mover con fuerza.

— ¡Nop! ¡Así que jodete! — le dije la verdad me está cansando ésto.

— ¡¿Anju que haces?! — ambas miramos a Maki llegar a nosotras y quitar a esa chica de mi — más bien, ¿Qué haces aquí?, Pensé que estarías con Nozomi en esa fiesta.

La chica esa tomo aire.

— Eso íbamos hacer pero luego decidimos venir hacerte compañía — me miró de reojo — pero estabas muy acompañada.

— Deja de verme como si fuera popo — dije cansada.

— eso eres para mí — sonrió muy orgullosa de su insulto.

— Oh! Entonces tú para mí eres una loca celosa amiga, ¿bonito Verdad? — le sonreí de igual manera.

— ¡Yaaaa! —

— ¡Basta ya ustedes dos! — Maki nos gritó.

— ¡Ella empezó Maki! — me acusó como niña chiquita esa tal anju.

— No me importa quien comenzó, y tú ya no la provoques — me señaló.

— Yo — me tomé el pecho ofendida.

— Si y andando que ya va comenzar el brindis — nos dijo para volver a entrar a la mansión.

Yo y esa chica nos quedamos solas.

Nos miramos de mala gana.

— ¿Tú sabes de qué es esta fiesta? — pregunté para romper el hielo.

— ¿No te lo dijo? — negué, ella suspiró — es su fiesta de compromiso.

— Oh! Ya veo — dije algo ….¿Disgustada?.

Demasiado tarde para mí, estúpidos sentimientos. Otra vez lo hiciste.

— y estás bien con eso? — no se la razón de preguntar aquello.

— Es mi mejor amiga y estoy encontra de eso, en verdad quiero su felicidad — miró tristemente el cielo estrellado.

— ¿Estas enamorada de ella? — esa duda me comía.

— ¡Ah?, ¡Claro que no!, ¿Qué te sucede?! Solo es mi amiga! — me golpeó el brazo.

— ¡Ya losiento! — dije — como diablos iba a saberlo, te comportas así, obvio que preguntaría eso.

— Solo cállate — susurró molesta.

De nuevo nos quedamos en silencio.

— ¿Porque me atacaste? — la miré, me recargue sobre el barandal del balcón.

— No lo sé — igual que yo, se acomoda sobre el barandal y me miró.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, la luz del noche sin duda era hermosa y más sobre el rostro de esa chica.

— Esto es extraño — me dijo apartando su mirada de mi.

— ¿El que? — aún sin dejar de prestarle atención pregunté.

Ella comenzó a jugar con el listón de su vestido violeta.

— En un principio casi te mato y hora hablamos bien entre nosotras — sonrió tímidamente.

Asentí.

— Quizás — deje de mirarla y ahora me enfoqué por donde Maki se había ido — Debemos entrar, maki nos espera….tu… — la señalé.

Ella bufo.

— Anju, Yuuki anju —

— Yuuki-san Maki espera la presencia de su mejor amiga y la mía aunque no lo creas — reí, para hacer un gesto con mi mano insitandola a que ella pasa.

— Vaya dotes de caballero, me sorprende — se burló de mi.

— Si me conocieras mejor dirías otra cosa — ella paso antes que yo, yo camine detrás de ella.

— Claro, eso no pasará — me dijo de lo más orgullosa, alejándose de mi, al llegar se fue hasta una chica de pelo morado.

Yo me quede ahí mirando todo con aburrimiento.

Mire como el padre de maki extendía su mano para tomar la mano de su hija para juntala con la de un joven peli negro.

— ¿Compromiso ah? — dije para mí misma.

Esto es un fiasco.


	4. Lo lamento

**Say Yes.**.

 _"lo lamento"_

Los días pasaron, después de esa fiesta no la he visto de nuevo, y eso sin saber la razón me ponía mal, no se, en verdad no lo sé.

Quizás comencé a sentir algo por ella?, No creo, nadie puede enamorarse tan rápido.

¿O si?.

— Ya van dos semanas que te veo así Nico — mire desde arriba a mi maestra de baile.

— Enserio pensé que era normal en mi — reí, mientras tomaba de mi botella de agua — pensé que te gustaba el que este callada — la miré de vuelta.

Ella asintió divertida, se acomodó aún lado mío.

— Quizás si, pero solo cuando trato de enseñarte la coreografía, ¿Pasa algo? —

Negué.

— Nada, no pasa nada Eli — le dedique una sonrisa.

— entiendo, aún así si pasara algo me lo dirías, ¿Verdad? — se puso de pie, y me miró desde abajo, asentí.

— Claro somos amigas —

— Bueno, debo de ir con Tu manager, ¿Sabes dónde está? — me pregunto mientras recogía sus cosas.

— a lo mejor está comiendo por ahí — reí, lo creía así.

Ella igual rio.

— Esa Honoka tan tragona, uno de estos días le dará algo por comer mucho pan — dijo burlona

— Eso le dije pero no me hizo caso, sabes que sus padres tiene una dulceria — comencé a limpiar mi sudor con mi pequeña toalla.

— lo sé, en fin voy a buscarla, si la encuentras dile que la estoy buscando — asentí — nos vemos después y práctica esos pasos para el concierto.

— Si mamá — me burle, ella rio.

— No empieces Nico, bueno nos vemos mañana — se despidió, y salió del estudio.

Me quede sola.

— Tks volví a pensar en ella — molesta talle con fuerza mi cara con la toalla — Ouch! Eso dolió — me queje — mi bella cara.

— Oh aquí estabas Nico te he estado buscando — dijo llegado, mientras le daba un mordisco a su pedazo de pan.

— te dije que hoy me tocaba ensañó con Eli, se te olvidó, ¿Verdad? — la miré aburrida.

Ella solo continuó comiendo.

— Como sea, Eli me dijo que te estaba buscando — le dije lo que Eli me dijo.

— ¿Para? — termino de comer y limpio las pequeñas migajas de pan de sus mejillas.

— No lo sé — me encogí de hombros, tomé mi maleta de entrenamiento — ¿Y tú para que me buscabas?.

— ¡Cierto! , Recuerda que hoy toca Firma de autógrafos con tus fans — me quito la botella de agua y comenzó a beberla sin el mínimo remordimiento, puse los ojos en blanco — ah casi me atragantó con ese pan — me devolvió la botella, claro vacía.

Mire la botella en mis manos luego a ella.

— ¿Qué? — me dijo al sentir mi mirada en ella.

— Nada, sígueme contando — ambas comenzamos a caminar por la salida del estudió.

Ella saco de su maletín su tablet y comenzó a buscar mi horario.

— Aqui dice que después de tu entrenamiento con Eli-chan toca Firma con tus fans — me mostró la hora y fecha marcada de color rojo — dice que a las 3 pm, así que apúrate en darte un baño por que hasta aquí hueles mal — hizo una mueca de Ascó — Te espero en la recepción.

— Está bien, no tardó — me despedí de Honoka, ella se fue por otro pasillo.

 **Fin POV NICO.**

 **POV Anju.**

Ok, sin duda estoy perdiendo la poca cordura que tengo, ¿Porque lo decía?. Bueno todo se debe a esa fiesta de compromiso de Maki, ¡Hice el ridículo con alguien tan famosa!.

Di de patadas al aire, me encontraba acostada en mi cama, ahogué un grito sobre mi almohada en forma de conejo.

— ¡¿Como carajos iba saberlo?! — ahogué otro gritó.

Desde ese día no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, y no es porque sea alguien famosa, si no que algo comenzó a moverse dentro de mi, apesar de que me caía mal, sea muy molesta y burlona, todo inicio cuando comencé a maldecir la todo el tiempo, sin darme cuenta ya la tenía muy presente.

— Quizás Nozomi tenga razón — deje aún lado mi almohada, y mire el techo de mi habitación, mis mejillas tenía un color rojizo — es amor a primera vista — di una vuelta, quedando de un lado.

Pero….

Eso es imposible, nadie se enamora de esa manera en estos días.

— ¡Ahg! Esto es lo más difícil que me a pasado en mi corta vida — dió un golpe a la cama con mi mano — y lo peor de todo es que me estoy cuestionando de mi propia Sexualidad, ¡Mi sexualidad!.

Llore eso es malo, ¡A mí no Me gusta las mujeres!, ¡No y No!.

— ¡No carajo eso No! —

— ¡¿Oneechan?! — Maldición…

— Oh! Hanayo-chan — me levanté de golpe de mi cama, ahí enfrente estaba mi hermana pequeña, mirándome como si estuviera loca, rayos — ¿Qué sucede?.

— eh?, En realidad vine porque escuché un grito, me asuste — rio avergonzada.

— Losiento es que estaba pensando en algo — reí forzada, desviando mis ojos.

— ¿es algo malo? — se acomodó aún lado de mi — sabes que puedes contar conmigo Oneechan.

Era cierto pero, no quería decirle que me "enamoré" de una mujer, y no es que este encontrar con las personas con gustos diferentes, digo una de mis amigas le gustan las mujeres, si no que tengo miedo del rechazó de mi familia.

Tome aire y negué.

— No es tan malo, son solo cosas bobas, tranquila — reí, ella también rio — por cierto ¿a donde vas tan linda? — le dije juguetona, estaba vestida con una falda algo corta de color negro, sus medias largas, una blusa de manga larga gris y unas botas de tacón color negro. Ella se sonrojo.

— Ah recuerdas que dije que iría a un Fanmenting de mi Idol favorita — sus ojos adquirieron un brillo intenso, asentí — pues hoy hay uno en el centro de Akihabara, y ya casi me voy — miró su reloj de mano.

— oh eso suena genial, siempre tuve una duda de quien es tu Idol favorita, ya que tu cuarto está lleno de diferentes idols, tanto japoneses y coreanos, es difícil —

— ¡Cierto jamás te lo dije!, Qué tonta — rio divertida — Mira es ella — de su celular me mostró una foto.

Era una broma.

Me quedé de piedra.

— ¡¿Ella?! — señalé muy alterada a la pantalla.

— ¡¿Qué pasa con ella?! —

— Nada solo me sorprendió..— me calme y trate de respirar aire, mi hermana solo parecía verme más extrañada — quizás te suene raro pero..— vamos dilo — ¿Puedo ir contigo?.

— Claro — me sonrió — no sé porque dices que se escuchará raro, bueno andando que no quiero llegar tarde.

— Bien — uff qué bueno que no veía tan mal.

— Voy a llamar al chófer — me dijo tranquila, mientras salía de mi habitación — te espero abajo.

Asentí y ella se fue.

Me levanté y camine hasta el espejo, me mire de arriba y abajo, no me miraba tan mal, digo estaba muy bien vestida, una falda blanca de pliegos, y un suéter rosa, mi cabello se encontraba recogido dejando algunos mechones caer sobre mi rostro, y unos tenis blancos.

— ¿Debería ponerme algo de maquillaje? — mire mis labios — ¡Espera!, ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?!, ¡No es como si quisiera verme bien para ella!.

Molesta tome mi bolso y baje por las escaleras, al llegar ví a mi hermana sentada en el sofá mirando con atención su celular.

— Oh Oneechan pensé que tardarias en bajar — notó mi presencia.

— N-no solo vámonos ya — ella se levantó y ambas salimos al llegar vimos como el chófer nos estaba esperando.

Ya adentro del auto, comenzamos avanzar.

 **FIN pov Anju.**

 **POV Nico.**

E imaginar que habría poca gente, pero me equivoqué, reí.

Me encontraba sentada enfrente de una mesa, donde varios fan's se acercaban a mí y me entregan sus libretas o cualquier cosa que quisieran que los firme, mientras interactúo con ellos.

— ¿P-puedo tocar tus mejillas? — le sonreí por esa petición a esa linda chica, se encontraba muy avergonzada.

— Claro — me incline un poco.

Ella tímidamente fue acercando sus manos a mis mejillas, reí por esa sensación.

— ¡Oh qué suaves! — dijo maravillada sin dejar de tocar mis mejillas.

— ¿Enserio?, Yo creo que están algo resecas — me reí un poco más fuerte, por ese puchero.

— No es cierto, todo en ti es hermoso — alejó sus manos de mí y me sonrió — gracias.

— No es nada, todo para mis fan's, ten — le devolví su libreta, que ya había firmado.

— Nos vemos — se despidió, yo asentí, ella se paró de la silla y bajo del escenario.

Luego de ella venía otra fan, aún había un larga fila.

— Hola — saludé con una sonrisa a la siguiente, ella algo tímida me devolvió el gesto, se sentó donde hace unos minutos estaba la anterior, ella me entrego su libreta, la tome y comencé a firmar, pero quería saber su nombre — ¿Tu nombre linda?.

Ella se tensó.

— H-Hanayo...—

— Que lindo nombre — dije — Espera siento que te he visto en alguna parte — la señalé con el plumón, ella sonrió tímidamente.

Deje lo demás aún lado.

— En verdad he venido a todos los Fanmenting que has dado —

— ¡Oh eso es genial!, Me alegro tener a tan lindas y honesta seguidoras — la tome de las manos, ella no se negó.

— ¡Cierto!, Te traje esto — quite mi mano, ella saco algo de abajo, mi boca se abrió tanto por tremendo regaló — espero que te guste he escuchado que te facina los videojuegos.

Ahí sobre la mesa había un Playstation Vita y Un Playstation 4.

— ¡Dios es hermoso! — me levanté de mi silla y abracé esas dos cajas con amor — ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! — la miré.

— No es nada — rio de una manera hermosa — en realidad fue idea de mi hermana.

— ¿Hermana?, Pues dile que es grandiosa — sea quien sea su hermana es alguien grandiosa.

— yo le digo —

Soy tan feliz en a ver decidió ser Idol.

Y no no lo digo por resivir regalos, si no por tener el amor de mis fan's.

 **FIN POV NICO.**

 **POV Anju.**

¿Porque lo hice?.

Debí haber dicho que le regalara algo diferente.

— Demonios — llore — Espero y Hanayo-chan no le diga que fui yo quien le dió esa idea, no quiero resivir burlas de ella — hice un puchero, mire mi café, me encontraba en un local de café, esperando a mi hermana, tuve que decidir si acompañarla o no, y opté por la segunda — bravo anju, eres increíble — deje caer mi cabeza sobre la mesa.

 _*Ring, Ring._

— Carajos — tome mi celular y sin levantar la cabeza, coloque el celular en mi oreja y contesté — si diga — espere a que..

— Wow que con ese estado Anjuchi? — nozomi.

— Oh nozomi, ¿Qué sucede? — dije sin ánimo.

— Sigues pensando en lo que te dije — hice un gesto — lo supuse, ya deja de mortificarte con esto, además no creo que la mires de nuevo.

— en eso te equivocas — levanté la cabeza.

— ¿A qué te refieres?, ¿la volviste a ver? — me pregunto.

— Digamos que si y no —

— Ah?, Como? — parecía perdida.

— Digamos que mi hermana es muy fan de ella y la acompañe a una firma de autógrafos, pero no fui con ella hasta y-yazawa..¡Demonios!..hasta decir su nombre me mata, me fui a un local de café.

Llore internamente.

— Entiendo, anju no quiero asustarte de lo que seguro ya estás es que sin duda te estas enamorando de ella y creo que ya es hora de aceptarlo — no aún no..

— No, yo…¡¿Porque ella?! — dije muy exaltada, ganando varias miradas de los clientes — yo está arruinando mis planes.

— No lo veas de esa manera, quizás sea una señal —

— Ah? ¿Cuál señal?, Eso es ridículo — me quejé.

— No lo sé, las cosas pasan por algo, solo debes de encontrarlo — talvez — y para que dejes de pensar en eso hoy habrá una fiesta en la casa de Erena.

— No creo que este de humor para ir — tome un poco de mi café.

— Vamos, verás que te distraera — insistió.

— Bien, dime la hora —

— A las 9 —

— Ok te veo haya que tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermana — dije mirando por la ventana.

— vale, te veo luego, adiós — se despidió.

— Si — y colgué — ¿Debería ir? — mire mi celular — tendré que.

Mire de vuelta por la ventana, esperando a que mi hermana apareciera.

 **FIN POV anju.**

 **POV Nico.**

— Uff sin duda tus Fans deben de amarte tanto — mire a honoka.

Ambas nos encontramos dentro del auto, ya no mucho que terminó el Fanmenting, ahora iríamos a una fiesta donde honoka fue invitada por una amiga que conoció por ahí y claro a mí me arrastró hasta aquí.

— Claro y yo también los amo — dije mientras tomaba de mi leche de fresa.

— Entonces corresponde los sentimientos de algunos fan's, claro que solo el de chicas — me miró de reojo con burla.

— Silencio, y a eso no puedo hacerlo — mire por la ventana, las calles estaban obscuras pero adornadas por las luces de algunos edificios y locales.

— Lo se, pero no pensarás quedarte soltera para siempre —

— Ya una vez lo intente y salió mal — deje de ver por afuera y la miré, ella asintió — y no todas son lame papayas.

— Pufff Hahahha! Te pasastes con eso — comenzó a reírse a enormes carcajadas, negué divertida—en eso tienes razón, ni mucho menos en corea, ¿Verdad?.

— ¡Tenías que recordarmelo! — la golpe con mi mochila, ella intento cubrir mis ataques — ¡Habíamos quedado con que nada de recordarlo! — y seguí con golpearla — ¡Si no me recuerdas el suceso con esa mujer mayor, me recuerdas lo de la Idol coreana!.

Eso me dejó leves traumas.

¿Qué pasó con esa Idol coreana?, Esa es otra historia.

— ¡Ya ya Ok ! — me dijo apartando me.

Bufé y me senté de nuevo.

— es divertido — me miró con un puchero.

— ¿Como es que eres mi manager? — tome mi leche de fresa bastante molesta.

Ella rio.

— Porque me amas y porque soy tu mejor amiga — intento utilizar Aegyo (N/A: el Aegyo es utilizado muy comúnmente en corea, más por los ídols coreanos, es una forma de verse tierno, pueden buscar por YouTube o por Google).

— Ascó — hice una mueca.

— Mala — me señaló berrinchuda — pero en verdad de algo si te agradezco es que me hayas pedido ser tu manager, aún sabiendo que no tenía experiencia en eso — sonrió — sin ti hubiera terminado en la dulceria de mis padres toda mi vida.

— En realidad yo te agradezco el que me hayas apoyado en querer ser Idol, más que mi propio padre — deje escapar un suspiro — si no me hubieras gritado en la cara lo mucho que amo la música y odio a los abogados, quizás ahora estuviera en la universidad estudiando derecho — hice un mueca graciosa.

— Por favor era obvio que lo haría, eres mi mejor amiga y aparte tienes mucho talento, sabes componer canciones — comenzó a enumerar mis habilidades — sabes tocar alguno que otro instrumento, sabes bailar y muy bien, sabes cantar y sobre todo, sabes Rapear como los putos dioses. — dijo muy emocionada — eres increíble y ese talento no se desperdiciar, en la industria de ídols eso es muy importante, tanto aquí y corea.

— Tienes razón — reí — eres la mejor.

— Yo siempre — me devolvió el gesto.

 **FIN POV NICO.**

 **POV Maki.**

La música estaba hasta el tope, había muchos universitarios ebrios en casi todos los lados.

No sabía que hacía aquí, cierto nozomi, suspiré ya llevo 10 minutos aquí y ya me quería ir, comencé a buscar a nozomi por la enorme casa de una de sus amigas.

— ¿Dónde está? — camine por la sala con algo de dificultad, debido a que todos están bailando.

— ¡Oh Maki-chan aquí estás! — agradeci internamente.

— Al fin nozomi te estaba buscando, ¿Dónde estabas? — le dije mientras la sostenía de los brazos, había bebido demasiado y tan rápido.

— Por ahí ajjjj..— rio — ¿Anjuchi no a llegado? — me pregunto mientras se movía de un lado a otro.

— No y será mejor llevarte a descansar un poco que el alcohol se te subió mucho — empecé a jalar la a un lugar tranquilo, pero ella se detuvo — ¿Sucede algo malo?.

— ¡No me quiero ir! — dijo de lo más berrinchuda — ¡No cuándo vendrá alguien famoso a cantar!.

— ¿Enserio?, Wow eso es bueno, supongo — le di poca importancia — pero insisto a que debes de descansar un poco.

— ¡Aihs!, Solo un ratito — asentí, nos fuimos a sentarnos en uno de los sillones de la mansión.

— intentaré llamar a anju — tome mi celular.

— ¡Sip! —

 **FIN POV Maki.**

 **POV Anju.**

Llegué muy tarde ya casi serían las 9:30, en fin, es mejor llegar tarde a no venir, como sea comencé a buscar con la mirada a nozomi o a Maki, a esta última la verdad que no quería ver, quizás porque ella conoce un poco más a esa Chica, joder volví a pensar en ella.

Iba caminando entre la multitud de personas, las luces de colores brillaban bastante y la música ni se diga, hasta el tope.

— Anju hola — mire hacía atrás.

— Oh! Erena hola tanto tiempo, ¿Cómo estás? — la saludé ella me dedico una sonrisa.

— Pues mejor ahora que te veo aquí — Ok...eso sonó algo..

— Ah ya veo — dije algo incómoda — por cierto has visto a mis amigas?.

— hace un poco ví a Nozomi pero después desapareció, pero no te preocupes yo te haré compañía mientras tanto — sin avisarme colocó uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

— Claro — dije no muy convencida — ¿Qué es eso? — señalé como tres personas que casi no logro ver subirse al escenario.

— Oh! Eso — miró hacia donde yo estoy mirando — es que hoy una amiga que conoce a la manager de Yazawa Nico la invitó a la fiesta así que le pido que hiciera como un mini concierto aquí en mi casa, ¡No es genial!.

— Ah sí de lo mejor — mire sin saber cómo reaccionar, ahí estaba ella.

Las luces se centraron ella y las otras dos, una castaña y una pelinaranja, estaba por iniciar.

— ¡Hola a todos!, ¡¿Se la están pasando bien?! — todos gritaron por la pregunta del DJ — ¡pues se la pasarán mejor porque hoy tenemos a Yazawa Nico y nos va rapear una de sus mejores éxitos! ¡Y acompañados por otras dos estrellas de la música! ¡Kira Tsubasa y Hoshizora Rin! — señaló a las dos desconocidas para mí, la única que me importa era Nico.

Todos volvieron a gritar pero con más exaltación.

— ¡Bien aquí se las dejo!, ¡Todos suyo! — miró a las tres.

La música comenzó a sonar, a decir verdad se escuchaba increíble.

.

 **Nico**

 _chica_

 _chica, dime cómo te sientes justo ahora_

No sé si era yo o porque razón sentía que esa estrofa de la canción iba para mí.

.

 _Nena, vayamos arriba al cielo_

 _todo lo que quiero_

 _es hacerlo contigo_

 _tu cuerpo es como un dibujo, es arte_

Ok eso sonó algo sugerente.

.

 _justo como tu atuendo, ouedo ver a través de tu corazón_

 _todo lo que quiero_

 _es hacerlo contigo_

Y ahí comenzó el rap intenso.

 _Nena, te diré enseguida_

 _lo que es realmente importante_

 _tengo 50 mil visitas en este momento_

 _pero pienso que eres más valiosa que eso, bebé_

 _si tú lo quieres, no lo pondre_

 _porque ser pretensiosa no funciona_

 _eres tan maravillosa_

 _incluso menhaces llorar, bebé_

 _he imaginado una noche_

 _nena, toda la noche_

Todos movían la cabeza al copas del ritmo, ella guiño el ojo demasiado sexy.

 _muéstrame tus tatuajes_

 _si es correcto_

 _chica, dime cómo te sientes justo ahora_

 _mena, vayamos arriba al cielo_

 _todo lo que quiero_

 _es hacerlo contigo_

 _tu cuerpo es como un dibujo, es arte_

 _justo como tu atuendo, puedo ver a través de tu corazón_

 _todo lo que quiero es hacerlo_

Nico termino su parte y ahora seguía la chica de cabello castaño..

 **Tsubasa**

 _¿qué debería de hacer?_

 _estas apuntó de entrar a mi corazón_

 _tengo miedo de caer muy fácilmente_

 _pareces ser peligrosa, tratando de ser cuidadosa_

 _no puedo moverme_

 _tu mirada envuelve mi cuerpo_

 _tu y yo, llegando como una_

 _nadie nos apartará_

 _encontremos como si fuese el destino_

 _no como alfo típico, bebé_

 _vamos a derretirnos la una con la otra_

 _esta noche, sentimos que estamos sobre las nubes_

 _muestrame tis tatuajes, estoy lista_

 _nena, te voy a decir lo que siento_

 _vamos al cielo_

 _todo lo que quiero_

 _es hacerlo contigo_

 _a lo que sea que quieras mi respuesta es "yo también"_

 _apartir de ahora, dejame llamarte bebé_

 _todo lo que quiero es hacerlo contigo_

Al final de terminar su parte, la siguiente chica de pelo naranja. Igual que Nico ella comenzó a rapear..

 **Rin**

 _Todo lo que quiero hacer_

 _tiene un "contigo" al final_

 _soy diferente a los * **oppas*** americanos, que son populares en estos días_

 _tengo la esencia de Kimichi en mi_

 _asi que no conozco el tigre_

 _las prendas con etiquetas están amontonadas en mi habitación_

 _puedes usarlas en la noche_

 _ahora tú y yo, somos una_

 _todo lo que quiero es hacer_

 _dilo cómodamente_

 _voy a pensar sobre este espacio que está junto a tí_

 _estare alli_

 _y te aseguro_

 _vas a creer que puedo hacer todo por tí_

 **Nico**

 _chica, dime cómo te sientes justo ahora_

 _Nena, vayamos arriba, al cielo_

 _todo lo que quiero_

 _es hacerlo contigo_

 _tu cuerpo es como un dibujo, es arte_

 _justo como tu atuendo, puedo ver a través de tu corazón_

 _todo lo que quiero_

 _es hacerlo contigo_

 _es todo lo que quiero, nena_

Y la canción llegó a su fin.— ¿Es que acaso es Gay? — pregunté muy extrañada.

— Lo es, desde el año pasado lo dijo en una entrevista, eso explica el tipo de letra que escribe —

— ¡Oh! Vaya — después de todo no soy la única con esos gustos.

 **FIN POV Anju.**

 **POV Maki.**

— Así que canta, ah — mis ojos en ningún momento se apartaron de ella — esto es extraño.

Murmuré, por una razón muy extraña mi corazón lo sentía cálido y como se movía de una suave manera.

Quería preguntarle a Nozomi pero está había quedado dormida sobre mi hombro

 **FIN POV Maki.**

 **POV Nico.**

Eso fue muy cansado, me recoste sobre la cama, me encontraba descansando en alguna habitación de esta mansión, de cierta manera me siento como en casa.

— Si, está todo igualito a mi antigua habitación — mire de reojo todo — como sea eso fue hace mucho tiempo, quizás debería visitar a mi madre y al viejo de mi padre — pensé un breve instante— na, algún día lo haré — me encogí de hombros, mientras me recargaba en la pared.

Cerré los ojos un poco al darme cuenta sentía como alguien entraba en ella, pero aún si no los abrí.

— ¡Mierda! — escuché ese insulto esa voz me resulta familiar.

Abrió los ojos y vaya sorpresa.

— Vaya tu de nuevo Yuuki-san — reí por su cara de total confusión — habías dicho que no nos veríamos.

— Lo dije pero…¡Yah! ¡Deja de molestarme! — con las mejillas sonrojadas me señaló.

— Ok ya tranquila y Cállate que quiero descansar — volví a cerrar los ojos.

El silencio gobernó.

— ¿P-puedo sentarme? — dijo apenada.

— claro — aún con los ojos cerrados y sin importar lo que me pregunto contesté.

— bien — su voz se notaba nerviosa, lo cual es algo raro, sentí como ella se sentaba a lado mío, muy cercas.

Y otra vez el silencio gobernó entre nosotras, demonios que incomodo, abrí un ojo, y la miré de reojo, se encontraba mirando el suelo, sus mejillas estaban rojas, no podía ver su rostro, ya que su largo cabello castaño lo cubría.

 _linda._

Me moví un poco incómoda de la cama, mis mejillas ardían, volví a cerrar los ojos de golpe.

— ¡Yap! ¡¿Porque tú?! —

— Ah!, Y ahora qué?! — abrí los ojos de golpe, por ese tremendo grito — U-uh?..hey estás m-muy c-cercas.

Le dije muy nerviosa al tenerla tan cerca, no sé cómo llego tan rápido hasta a mí, estaba sobre mi en pocas palabras, mientras con sus manos se recargaba sobre el colchón, a cada lado de mis piernas, su rostro totalmente sonrojados e inclinado un poco al mío, trague grueso.

Esto es peligroso.

— N-no lo entiendo...— dejo caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro, su respiración se sentía entrecortada— de todas las p-personas ¿P-por que tú? — comenzó a dar de golpes mi pecho con su mano, yo no hice o dije nada, solo seguía mirando la ventana del balcón — Eres molesta, irritante y burlona y sobre todo ¡Eres mujer!.

— Así no me había dado cuenta de eso — fruncí el ceño, ella dejo de golpearme — ¿Terminaste de insultarme?.

Ella negó aún sobre mi hombro.

— ¡No aún no! — grito — solo ….yo…¡Diablos!..

Suspiré ya cansada de su actitud, solo cruce dos o tres palabras con ella la última vez que nos vimos y me trata tan mal, vaya, quizás sigue sentida por querer robarme a su amiga.

— Debo de hacerlo porque no tendré otra oportunidad — dijo alejando su cabeza de mi hombro, ahora me miraba fijamente y en sus ojos se podían ver un destello algo extraño, pero me recordaba a cierta persona — .. — abrí los ojos como platos al sentir los labios de ella sobre los míos.

Ella movía sus labios con pasión pero yo como aún seguía pertificada por el beso no podía moverme, aunque quisiera.

Después ella se alejó de mi, yo no sabía que decir ahora, ni siquiera una broma, nada.

— T-tu...vaya — fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Pero ella..

— ¡Lo lamento! — me golpe con su bolsa y salió corriendo de ahí.

— ¡¿Es enserio?! — dije muy incrédula por todo lo que pasó.

 ** _._**

 **Oppa:** es muy utilizado en corea del sur, así se refiere una mujer más joven a un hombre más mayor que ella.La canción por si alguno quiere escucharlo, advierto que está en coreano.

 **Título:** All I Wanna Do de Jay Park (ft Hoody and Loco).

Gracias por los lindos comentarios Nicochii 17 y LoveAnime. ¡a todos!.


	5. ¡Esa Maldita

**Say Yes.** ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"Esa Maldita"_

.

 **POV HONOKA.**

Díganme paranoica pero Nico ya me estaba preocupando.

¿Porque?, Bueno.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Demonios! — ahí estaba gritando en medio ensayó, suspiré por enésima vez en esta mañana — ¡¿Podemos volver a empezar?! — grito al productor, mientras acomoda su micrófono de mejilla.

El producto asintió.

Yo desde abajo del escenario negué divertida, era cómico, pero algo andaba mal en ella desde antier.

Termino su ensayo y bajo hasta mi.

— Diablos Nico ¿Qué te sucede?, No es normal en ti fallar en tus ensayos — le dió una botella de agua, Nico la tomo y dio un gran trago.

— ya se — limpio con su brazo sus labios.

— Estás más extraña de lo normal, ¡No me digas que de nuevo te comenzaron acosar?!, Debo de llamar a la policía — iba a marcar el número pero Nico me lo quito — ¡Hey! — le dije extrañada.

— Eso no idiota — camino hasta una de las sillas del estudio y se sentó, sin devolverme mi celular.

— ¿Entonces?, ¡Rayos!, ¿Cómo debo saberlo si no me lo dices? — le quite mi celular y me senté a su lado.

— En realidad es algo complicado — ví como miraba al suelo.

Sus mejillas se encontraba sonrojadas.

¡Dios está avergonzada!, ¡ESO NO ES NORMAL!.

— ¡Nico estás sonrojada eso no es normal en tí! — la señalé como si fuera un especime extraño—¡¿Qué pasó?!.

Ella suspiró y me miró, aún con sus mejillas rojas.

— En la fiesta, cuando me fui a descansar digamos que — desvío sus ojos hacia otro lado — alguien subió hasta ahí.

— ¿Ajá? ¿Luego? —

— esa persona me beso — cubrio su cara en sus manos.

— ¡Wow! — dije aún más sorprendida y ahora la pregunta del millón — y ¿Quien era?.

Nico alejó sus manos de su cara y volvió a mirarme.

— Es alguien de quien te conté —

— No recuerdo — reí ella bufó.

— Oh! Vamos honoka, es neta que no recuerdas — me miró con incredulidad, yo asentí.

— ¡Oh! Espera hablas de una de las amigas de Maki? —

— ¡Si!, Al fin — miró al cielo o techo.

— ¿La de pechos grandes? — dije mientras hacía un gesto con mis manos, incitando decir grandes pechos.

— ¡No!, La que casi me mata — de nueva cuenta sus mejillas se enrojecieron, reí bajito, es la primera vez que la veo actuar de esa manera tan avergonzada — ¡No te rías Estúpida!, ¡Qué no es divertido!.

Yo dejé de reír y tome aire, sin dejar de sonreír le di de palmadas a su hombro.

— y ¿Te gustó? — reí por su cara de extrañes — Eso me dice que no.

Ella bufo y maldijo.

— ¿Tan malo besa? — deje de darle palmadas.

— E-en realidad no — dijo inconscientemente — supongo que es m-muy buena b-besando.

Y de nuevo sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

— entiendo — no sé si era yo o creo que le gustó más de lo que ella piensa — en fin será mejor ir a almorzar que ya hace hambre — me puse de pie y espere a que ella imita mi gesto.

Con pesadez se puso de pie.

Eleve las cejas sin dejar de mirarla, ella me miró de una manera aburrida, luego me puso los ojos en blanco.

— Solo piensas en comida — las dos comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida, yo asentí feliz — no sé porque te pregunto si ya me sabía la respuesta.

— si ya me conoces para que me lo preguntas —

 **FIN POV HONOKA.**

 **POV Nozomi.**

No sabría cómo ponerle nombre a este momento, tome de mi café express y mire a mis lados, de mi lado derecho estaba Maki comiendo como si nada su pedazo de pastel, ya era normal verla callada, pero su silencio lo sentía muy extraño, luego mire a mi izquierda, anju perdida mirando por la ventana, mientras movía la cuchara en su café, dejando salir uno que otro suspiro, no hay que ser genios para saber en qué está pensando o más bien en quien.

Suspiré ya algo cansada, pensé en disfrutar un buen café con mis amigas después de un día tan estresante de la universidad, pero no, cada una en su propio mundo.

Deje la tasa sobre el recipiente.

— ¿En que tanto piensan? — les pregunte, mientras recargó mi quijada sobre mis manos.

Las dos reaccionaron, se miraron la una a la otra, despues a mi, podía ver duda en sus ojos.

— Oh!, Vamos soy sus amiga del alma y me tratan como leprosa — me queje bastante berrinchuda.

Ellas rieron.

— En realidad nada — mire a Maki quien tomaba de su tasa — solo estoy algo estresada con lo de la universidad y con el servicio que doy en el hospital de mis padres — dejo la tasa sobre su recipiente, me miró y me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa — no es nada.

— bien — dije no muy convencida, la conozco muy bien y se que algo me oculta, pero por el momento no diré nada — ¿Y tú Anjuchi? — ahora la miré a ella.

Ella se tensó, hasta dió un salto sobre su silla.

— Y-yo N-nada — nego muy nerviosa — ¿Porque debe de pasar algo?.

Reí internamente, algo pasó con Yazawa-san.

— no se, pero desde antier después de la fiesta han estado actuando algo extrañas — mire a ambas.

Anjuchi me desvío la mirada nerviosamente y Maki-chan solo se mantenía bebiendo su café como si nada.

Tan diferentes.

Un sonido, nos interrumpió.

— Oh es mi teléfono — nos dijo Maki, reviso su celular — lo siento tengo que ir al hospital de mis padres, surgió algo y debo de ayudar — comenzó a ponerse de pie y recoger sus cosas.

— No te preocupes, si quieres podemos ir ayudarte — propuse levantándome de la silla — ¿Verdad Anjuchi? — la miré con una sonrisa.

— Oh no tienen porque —

— Que no es nada Maki-chan, vamos a ir contigo — la tome del cuello, ella suspiró vencida.

— Si, nozomi tiene razón, después de todo no tengo nada que hacer hoy — se acercó a nosotras y abrazo del otro hombro a Maki-chan.

— Vez, ahora andando —

Las tres nos fuimos hasta el hospital.

 **FIN POV Nozomi.**

 **POV HONOKA.**

Nos encontramos comiendo en el departamento de Nico.

— ¡Yaph! ¡Esto sabe delicioso! — grite al tener ese trozo de carne en mi boca — ¡me casare contigo!.

Lavente los palillos al aire.

— Ascó — baje mi mano y mire a mi frente.

— ¡Ya! — ahí estaba Nico mirándome con Ascó, sin dejar de comer — solo digo lo mucho que amo la comida y más está deliciosa carne con puré de papas.

— No cambias eh — nego divertida — sigo pensando, ¿En porque sigo dejándote comer en mi departamento?.

— No lo sé — metí más carne en mi boca — quizás porque soy tu mejor amiga.

— tal vez — rio — pero debo de admitir es que ese restaurante tiene de la mejor comida — asintió felíz, mientras comía.

— Vez, Yo siempre tengo la razón — ella gruño — y tú lo sabes de antemano.

— No me lo recuerdas — bufo molesta — y eso que eres más torpe que yo — me señaló con un puchero.

— ¡Ah?! ¡Claro que no! — bufé con un puchero — solo soy algo descuidada — cerré los ojos de indignación.

— Eso es siempre, ¿No? — soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Ash! Como te encanta joderme — fruncí el ceño.

— Tu también lo haces conmigo — dejo de reírse — ve lo como una forma de desquitarme.

Quizás…

— Tonterías — deje mis palillos sobre mi plato y le lanze uno de los cojines de su sofá.

— ¡Pendeja! — reí, le había caído en la cara.

— Pufff Hahahha!, ¿Ahora quién es la idiota?, ¡Ouch! — me queje por el cojín que fue directo a mi cara, mire de reojo a Nico, esta se mantenía riendo.

— ¡Yah! ¡Ya verás! —

Y una guerra de cojines de desató.

— ¡Neechan! — dejamos nuestra pelea y miramos como un adolescente entraba corriendo de manera asustada al departamento.

— ¡Kotaro! — gritamos ambas.

Ahí de pie con cara de querrerse morir estaba el pequeño hermano de Nico.

Las dos bajamos los cojines y caminamos hasta el.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto Nico a su hermano.

— Yo este…¡Oh!, ¿Honoka aquí estabas? — notó mi reciente presencia.

— Que malo — bufé.

— Olvida eso, dime ¿Porque vienes aquí con cara de quererte aventar del puente?, ¿Te paso algo? —

Pregunta tras pregunta.

— ¿Como carajos quieres que te responda si no le dejas ni siquiera contestar una? — le dije divertida.

— ¡Ya déjame! — me empujó del hombro — y tú responde — ahora empujó del pecho a su hermano.

— Es que es algo complicado Neechan — cerró los ojos asustado.

— Vale que esto ya es preocupante — mire sería al menor — anda ya cuenta que me estoy muriendo de la curiosidad — fui al sillón y me senté — vamos los dos siéntense.

Los dos pelinegros imitaron mi gesto, ambos pelinegros en el mismo sillón.

— Bien Kotaro dinos que no tengo tu tiempo —

El pequeño, si a eso se le puede decir, ese mocoso es más alto que yo y Nico al mismo tiempo, estos niños de ahora crecen como árboles.

Parecía meditar lo que nos iba a decir, y vaya que lo está haciendo.

Empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

— ¡Y BIEN! — los dos dimos un salto por la voz impaciente de Nico, si que se preocupa por sus hermanos.

— Metí la pata Neechan — sus ojos se encontraba lloroso.

— ¿A qué te refieres?, No estás siendo muy claro — yo prefería quedarme callada y ver.

— ¡Embaracé a una chica! — grito de golpe.

Unos minutos para procesar eso y.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — y Nico explotó, claro que yo también.

— ¡Wow! — fue lo único que llegó a mi cabeza.

— ¡¿Como?, ¿Enserio?, ¿Serás pendejo?! — le dió un zape muy fuerte al pobre de Kotaro — ¿Qué no te enseñan en la escuela que debes cuidarte?, Estos inútiles — murmuró enojada.

— ¡L-lo siento Neechan! — lloró en los brazos de su hermana — Y-yo no sabía que…

— Si, si ya deja de llorar, ah carajo — restregó con su mano su rostro — Tks y ¿El viejo sabe de esto?.

Kotaro nego, ya había dejado de llorar.

— Me alegro que no sepa — suspiro aliviada, no tenía que preguntar, ya que sabía cómo es el padre de estos dos — Ahora que haremos para que no se entere sin que esa mocosa no vaya hasta el viejo?.

— ¿Haremos? — se levantó de los brazos de Nico y la miró con duda, incluso yo también tenía esa duda.

— Exacto, no pienso dejarte solo con esto, sé que es tu problema pero eres mi pequeño hermano, apenas tienes 17 y no sabes hacer nada — dijo burlona yo reí.

— ¡Hey! — dijo un tanto ofendido el pequeño.

— tú sabes lo mimado que estás por Mamá y el viejo, ni siquiera sabes lavar un maldito plato, imagínate cuidar de un niño, pobre de esa creatura — lloró falsamente reí esto es muy divertido.

— Tienes razón — le dije apoyándola, Kotaro nos miró de mala gana — ¿Y que harás?.

— Haremos mejor dicho — me señaló — tú me vas ayudarme honoka.

— ¡Sip capitán! — hice un gesto con la mano.

— Y que te dijo tu novia? — las dos miramos a Kotaro.

El se tensó o eso me di cuenta.

— v-veran ella no es mi novia ja — rió nervioso.

— ¿Entonces?, ¡No me digas que solo son amigos con derecho! —

— Quizás — desvío sus ojos.

— No pues que listo me salistes — puse los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Demonios! — Nico despeinó su cabello — estamos jodidos — dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

— l-lo lamento — igual que su hermana dejo caer la cabeza.

El silencio gobernó un poco.

— así no podremos ayudarte, imagínate que esa mocosa sea una interesada y solo se embarazo por qué le conviene — dije sin pensarlo.

— ¡Eso es! — dió un salto y se puso de pie, mire a Nico con duda — Honoka tienes razón que tal si solo lo hizo para que el viejo obligue a Kotaro a casarse con ella y tener un poco del dinero del viejo, ¡Vaya mocosa! Me salió lista.

— Sabes solo lo dije sin pensarlo pero puede que sí, ¿Qué haremos entonces? —

— Iremos a la casa de esa mocosa —

— ¡Eso! — me levanté con emoción.

— Ah bien Neechan — se levantó sin ganas.

 **FIN POV HONOKA.**

 **POV NICO.**

Habíamos llegado a la "casa" de la mocosa, si a esto se le puede decir casa.

— Si es una interesada — dije en forma de sarcasmo —¿Como carajos lo es si vive en un puta mansión? — señalé la gran casa.

— ¿E-Esos son son g-guardias? — señaló con algo de miedo Honoka.

— Ah?, Supongo — mire, esto comenzaba asustarme.

— y desde cuándo los guardias tiene metralletas en sus manos? — me dijo de igual manera que Honoka, Kotaro.

— Creo que te metiste con la chica equivocada — los dos asintieron — en fin, picale Kotaro — le señale el timbre.

— ¿Porque yo? —

— porque es tu culpa — fruncí el ceño.

— Tengo miedo — lloriquio

— ¡Ya! Ándale marica — gruñi molesta.

— ¡No lo soy! —

— Lo se, no por nada embarazaste a una chica con matones en su casa —

— Teeeeeeee….¡Mala! — bufo berrinchudo.

— ¡Ya putos lo hago yo! — nos empujó honoka y tocó el timbre — ven no pasa na…

— Si ¿Qué se les ofrece? — una voz un tanto siniestra se invoco.

— ¡Kyaaaaa! — corrió honoka al escuchar la voz del mayordomo, se escondió detrás de mí.

Igual Kotaro se escondió, los dos miraron sobre mi hombro, rodé los ojos.

— si verá queremos ver a la señorita de la casa — no me sabía el nombre de la susodicha, el mayordomo asintió.

— lo está pero antes que los deje pasar deben de pasar por unas pruebas de revisión —

— Ah? — fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

— ¿Qué tipo de pruebas? — se atrevió a preguntar honoka, sin salir de su escondite.

— Es necesario que no lo sepa —

— Okey — me está empezando a dar miedo este tipo.

— pasen por aquí — nos dejó el paso para entrar.

Al entrar notamos el sin fin de guardias por todos lados, el jardín era algo grande, tuvimos un rato caminado por el jardín, aunque se me dificultaba un poco por el par de garrapatas que tenía en los brazos, suspiré, al llegar hasta la puerta de la mansión, nos detuvimos, debido a que el mayordomo se detuvo, chocando contra su espalda.

— Hasta aquí los dejo —

— ¡Ewww!, ¿Porqué? — le dije un poco ¿Asustada? — ¿Qué no se supone que debe de acompañarnos?.

— No, solo los puedo llevar hasta aquí —

— ¿Porqué? Se supone que es su trabajo — honoka lo señaló con recelo.

— no me es permitido ver a la ama — hizo una reverencia — además desde este punto comienza la revisión de sus cuerpos.

— ¿Cuerpos? — ahora hablo con miedo mi hermano — ¿Qué nos van hacer?.

— lo verán ahora — antes de irse un grupo de hombres con batas de doctor llegaron hasta nosotros con raros objetos en sus manos — compermiso.

Y se fue el maldito.

— Nico — asentí — ¿es normal sentir tu muerte cercas?.

— Pienso lo mismo Honoka — cerré los ojos al sentir como esos enormes y feos hombres se acercaban a nosotros.

— ¡Soy demasiado hermosa para morir así! —

Y fue lo último que escuche, la voz de honoka

El tiempo paso de una horrible manera.

— Me siento violada — después de esa revisión nos dejaron entrar dentro de la mansión, honoka seguía llorando en mi hombro, ni que se diga de mi hermano.

— Igual yo — lloró el causante de todo.

— Ya silencio y tú — señalé a mi hermano, este tembló — para la otra fíjate con quién te metes.

— Lo entiendo Neechan — asintió como perrito.

— Por favor por aquí — los tres dimos un salto.

Ahí de pie había otro de esos mayordomos siniestros, pero este tenía un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

Ahora sigo pensando, ¿Qué clase de mayordomos tiene aquí?.

Asentí y comenzamos a seguirlo, claro teniendo enzima a esos dos miedosos, caminamos hasta el patio trasero, el nos pidió que nos quedaríamos en medio de la entrada del jardín trasero, donde había una piscina algo grande, asentimos.

— Señorita aquí hay unas personas que quieren hablar con usted —

— Oh vaya es Yazawa Nico y otros dos — la dueña de esa voz era de una joven que salía de la piscina de manera sensual, balanceando sus caderas tan provocativa, y ese bikini que no dejaba nada a la imaginación — ¿Qué los trae por aquí? — llegó a su silla y tomo una toalla comenzando cercar su cuerpo.

— Vaya si que está ufff — escuché ese comentario de parte honoka.

— Gracias — le guiño el ojo de manera sensual a honoka.

— Morí — exagerada.

— No te preocupes Haku, puedes retirarte yo me encargo — le dijo al del parche este asintió y se fue — ahora si, ¿A qué se debe su visita?.

— Tu sabes a qué tu...este — me arme de valor y la señalé — ¿Como se llama? — le susurré a Kotaro.

— Mia Shimura — me dijo.

— Cierto, Shimura-san hemos venido aquí a tratar un asunto contigo —

Ella dejó de secarse y suspiro.

— Supuse que iría llorando como mocoso, vaya Kotaro si que caiste muy bajo, ni hacerte responsable puedes hacer — nego divertida.

— Ok comprendo que es un mocoso, pero nadie te da el derecho de hablarle así y menos en mi presencia — la miré molesta.

Ella rió.

— Mi héroe — escuché a mi hermano decirme eso con orgullo.

— Lo consientes demasiado Yazawa-san, pero bueno, como ya te habrá dicho, estoy embarazada y se tiene que hacer responsable — señaló detrás de mí — si no quieren que le diga a Yazawa-sama.

— Entiendo, ¿No podemos hablar de esto en un lugar más privado? — me pare firmemente, ella asintió y nos insisto con la mano a que la siguieramos, los tres la seguimos pero ella se detuvo — ustedes dos se quedarán aquí, a mi solo me interesa hablar con Yazawa-san — me miró de arriba hacia abajo, tosí nerviosa — Vamos Yazawa-san.

— ¿Nos dejaras con esos locos? — honoka me tomo de los hombros con fuerza.

— Tranquila que solo será un rato, además aquí tienes a Kotaro el te defenderá — quite sus manos de mis hombros, y señalé a Kotaro.

— Oh gracias estoy aliviada, ¡Me abandonará a la primera! — comenzó con sarcasmo para terminar gritándome.

— Vaya gracias por hacerme sentir bien honoka — dijo ofendido.

— Ya callense, no tardaré nada, asi que quédense aquí — ellos apenas y asintieron, suspiré y camine detrás de ella.

Las dos caminamos por la sala, después subimos por las escaleras, al llegar nos adentramos a una oficina, supuse que era de su padre, al entrar ella se sentó en la silla, ella me hizo un ademán para que me sentará enfrente de ella, camine y me senté, espere a que ella dijera algo.

— ¿Porque hacer esto? — la miré, ella se mantenía mirando sus uñas — ¿Porque ayudar a tu hermano a no cumplir?.

— ¿Porque? — mire el techo un breve segundo, luego a ella — quizás por la razón de que no quiero que sea infeliz, ¿Te vale?.

Ella dejo de verse las uñas, y me miró, en su rostro mostraba una sonrisa burlona.

— No — sonrió más grande — no es suficiente.

— Mira seré honesta contigo, sé que tú y mi hermano eran amigos con beneficios — ella asintió como si nada, arrugue la frente — así que no entiendo la razón de ese comportamiento tuyo, si solo eran eso, ¿Porque quieres retenerlo con un hijo?, Eso es muy irónico, ¿No?.

Ella me miró con duda, para de nuevo sonreí con esa sonrisa bastante altanera.

— Vaya, eres más lista que tú hermano, debo de darte crédito a eso — se recargo más sobre la silla, y cruzó sus piernas, olvidado que solo traía puesto el bikini — hice todo esto por una razón.

— ¿Razón?, ¿No comprendo?, ¿Qué no solo era por el dinero de mi familia? — hice pregunta tras pregunta, ella negó.

— sabes el dinero no me hace falta — paso su dedo índice por sus labios hasta su pecho, ¿quería provocarme acaso?, No creo — ¿Porque querer más?, Sería de lo más ridículo.

— talvez no para ti —

— ¿Tan interesada me ves? — me pregunto con una sonrisa, asentí, ella rió por quien sabe cuánto— eres mala, pero no fue por esa razón, sino porque quería hacercarme a alguien de tu familia.

— así, ¿Quien? — levanté mi ceja — sabes que Kotaro es el único hombre de la familia además del viejo y dudo que sea el, porque se ve que no tienes malos gustos — sonreí burlonamente.

— Exacto y no es tu padre, no me van los viejos, ni mucho menos los hombres — abrió los ojos de golpe, escuché mal, dijo no me van los hombres — como vez me gustan las mujeres.

— Oh! Alguien tan linda como tú y con esos gustos, wow — me tomé la quijada — Ok, si no es Kotaro ni el viejo, ¿Quién?.

— Porque no mejor lo adivinas tu? — me señaló con picardía — no están difícil.

— ¿Kokoro? No ella no creo, es demasiado femenina y creo que le gustan los hombres, así que dudo que sea ella, tu eres de esas que le gustan que las sometan — la señalé sin dejar de pensar quien podía ser — ¿Kokoa?, Pufff no, en realidad no sé qué prefiere, y es más mayor que tú, no, no sé quién pueda ser.

— Pensé que serías más lista, pero no importa eso, pero sabes que te faltó alguien de tu familia —

— ¿Mi mamá?, ¡No que habías dicho que no te iban los mayores?! — la acusé.

Suspiro resignada.

— ¡Caro que no! — dijo muy ofendida — no me gustan, ni tan jóvenes ni tan mayores.

— ¡¿entonces carajo?! — ya me había casando de este juego.

— ¡Tu Maldición! —

— ¡¿Ah?!, ¡Estas segura que yo?! — dije muy sorprendida.

— Claro que lo estoy, ¿Porque otra razón iba hacercarme a tu tonto hermano? —

— Y para eso te embarazaste?, Vaya plan — puse los ojos en blanco.

— aún no has escuchado todo, lo hice con la intención de que dejaré a tu hermano en paz con todo esto, no le diré a tu padre del embarazo ni me casare con Kotaro, si tú eres quien ocupe su lugar.

— Estás mal de la cabeza, ¿Como mierda iba hacer eso?, Es algo estúpido — frunci el ceño.

— porque si no lo haces le diré a tu padre del embarazo, no solo hará que me casé con Kotaro, si no que también pueda que lo mandé a una escuela militarizada, sabes cómo es Yazawa-sama — sonrió como si me tuviera en sus manos.

Pero no iba a dejar esto así.

— Si me hiciera cargo de esto como tú dices, no crees que la prensa se pregunté cómo carajos embaracé a una niña, y que no solo eso provocará, también que me lleven a la cárcel por pedofilia, ¡Tengo 23 años y tú 17! — la señalé con recelo, ella volteo los ojos — ¡No tengo un maldito pene haya abajo!, Así que no creo que funcione.

Ella se quedó callada pero luego habló.

— Eso no es nada si yo no digo nada a la policía — será ...— además nadie debe saber lo del embarazo, solo tienes que pedirme que sea tu novia, que toda la prensa se entere de que soy tu novia, y cuando nasca el bebé diremos que fue una adopción y ya.

— Sigo pensando que estas loca, actúas como algunas fan's locas que tengo —

— ¡Soy fan tuya! ¡Y no estoy loca! — me gritó.

— ¡Me queda claro!, Y no creo que eso funcione, si es hijo de Kotaro se parecerá mucho a él y a mi, porque si no te has dado cuenta el y yo nos parecemos mucho, ¡Mucho! — remarcó mi rostro con mis manos.

— ¡Maldigo la sangre Yazawa! — maldijo a mi descendencia y linaje — aún así debes hacerte cargo, o eres tú o el?.

— ¡Maldición!, Ahjj! Detesto mi vida! — debo de pensar en algo, Kotaro es muy joven y tonto para cuidar de un niño, cuando él ni siquiera sabe cuidarse el mismo — ¡Bien lo haré yo!.

Y lo dije cree mi Maldita sentencia.

Ella de lo más feliz corrí hasta a mí y me abrazó, yo estaba rígida, no le iba a corresponder, ¡Será maldita!.

¿En que me metes Kotaro?.


	6. Resuelto

**Say Yes.**

"Resuelto"

 **POV Nico.**

Aún seguía de pie en la oficina de esa mocosa, y aún abrazada por la mencionada.

— Ya suéltame — dije ya cansada, mis brazos se están poniendo rígidos.

— ¡Yap!, Es que no sabes lo feliz que estoy — se alejó de mi, tenía un sonrisa tan grande que mis ganas de vivir — tendremos que decirles a mis papás.

Iba a tomar su celular para avisarles, rápidamente la tome de la muñeca.

— Ni se te ocurra, estás demente, sabes si eso pasa — ella me miró y pensó.

— tienes razón, tal vez algún día no muy lejano, ¿Verdad? — me sonrió de manera un tanto linda, puse los ojos en blanco, estaba ya cansada — ¿Qué quieres hacer?.

Enserio se comportan como si fuera una novia feliz, la solté de la muñeca.

— En realidad na...— iba a decir que nada pero una idea se me ocurrió, aún me quedaba alguna solución, reí internamente — qué tal si vamos a un lugar?, Es muy lindo.

— ¡¿Enserio?!, De acuerdo voy a vestirme, ahora vuelvo — asentí, ví como salía de la oficina de lo más feliz, supire y tome mi celular, comencé a marcar.

Lo coloque en mi oído esperando a que conteste.

— ¡Nico!, ¡Creímos que estabas muerte?! — aleje mi oído ahí, los gritos de honoka me dejaran sorda, bufé — ¿Porque tardas tanto?.

— solo cállate y escúchame — ella suspiró, supongo que es un sí — ya se como salvar al idiota de mi hermano y de paso a mi.

— ¿A ti?, ¿Porqué? —

— Luego te lo digo, mira no sé pero por alguna razón siento que está mocosa nos están mintiendo— mire de reojo la puerta por si llegaba.

— Oh!, Quizás, ¿Pero bueno cual es el plan? —

— verás, ten el auto listo y cuando ella y yo estemos en el auto tu conduce hasta el hospital más cercano, ¿Entendido? — mire por la ventana de ahí.

— ¡Ya estoy lista Nico-chan! — rápidamente colgué y lo metí de nuevo en el bolso de mi chaqueta, fruncí el ceño, al escuchar mi nombre tan confiansudo, ella llegó a mi, debía de darle crédito es que se ve bastante bien, traía puesto un vestido blanco, y unos zapatos de tacón, algo muy extravagante, en fin — ¿Qué hacías?.

No era tonta la niña.

— Nada, en fin vamos — metí mis manos dentro de mis bolsas del pantalón y camine sin si quiera esperarla, pero luego sentí un brazo enredarse con el mío, mire a mi lado, como ella recargada su cabeza sobre mi hombro, mientras me abraza de uno de mis brazos, supire — no tienes que hacer esto, es muy molesto — dije un poco molesta.

Ella rio y me miró sin quitarse de su lugar.

— es normal hacerlo entre parejas —

— claro cuando los dos se quieren, no por un sobornó —

— Ya deja de actuar tan sarcásticamente, es molestó — bufo.

— Si tú quieres esto tendrás que aceptar mi actitud — ambas seguimos caminando por los pasillos, al llegar bajamos por las escaleras.

El silencio era muy incómodo.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — me pregunto, yo me encogí de hombros — ¿Es una sorpresa acaso?.

Asentí con una sonrisa.

— espero que sea bueno — igual que yo sonrió, pobre niña ingenua.

— lo es, verás que sí, pero te digo algo de una vez, que Honoka y mi hermano vendrán — ella apretó con fuerza mi brazo, me mordí la lengua por el dolor, vaya fuerza — ¡Diablos dolió! — la miré molesta, ella solo se mantenía sonriente — Tks.

— ¡Fue tu culpa! — me soltó del brazo y me encaró.

— ¡¿Qué tiene de malo que vengan ellos?!, ¡Nada! — ya me había cansado de pelearme con ella, la tome de la mano y la lleve hasta la salida de la casa — ¡Así que andando!.

Ella renegó durante el camino, varios guardias venían con la intención de detenerme, y ayudar a su ama.

Pero fui más lista que ellos, corrí hasta la afuera de la casa, y antes de que me agarrarán les cerré la puerta enorme de metal en sus caras.

— Al fin sales, tardaste mucho — me molestó honoka, ella ya estaba dentro del auto y mi hermano a su lado del copiloto.

— Cállate y arranca — la habia metido a ella al auto, en la parte trasera, aunque recibí una patada en el estómago — ¡Ya!.

— ¡Esto es un secuestro!, ¡Les exijo que me dejen ir! — comenzó a gritar como loca.

— ¡Silencio mocosa! — me tomé la cabeza — ¡Me das dolor de cabeza!.

— ¡¿Pueden callarse?!, ¡No puedo concentrarme en conducir! — nos gritó honoka, que intentaba mantener las manos en el volante.

— ¡Jodanse todos! —

— ¡Vaya amante que te conseguiste Kotaro! — le dió una patada al asiento de el.

— ¡Ya déjame de molestarme! — me miró sobre su asiento.

— ¡Yo no soy la amante de un idiota que no sabe hacer nada bien! — señaló con Ascó a mi hermano.

— ¡Pues para la otra no te fijes en mi! — dijo burlón.

— ¡Ni que me fuera a fijar en ti otra vez! — en este momento le daba el punto a ella.

— Pendejo — honoka miró con lastima a Kotaro.

— Estúpido — le dijo yo.

— ¡Hey! — nos gritó a los tres.

 **Fin POV NICO.**

 **POV Maki.**

Las tres nos encontrábamos revisando algunos pacientes.

— Ufff ser doctor es muy cansado — anju se secó con su antebrazo su frente, mientras dejaba sobre la mesa el estetoscopio.

— ¿Entonces porque escogiste está carrera? — pregunté, camine hasta la mesa.

— Quizás porque así puedo ayudar a las personas — nos sonrion a ambas.

— Exacto Anjuchi, nuestro trabajo es ayudar a los que más nos necesitan — Nozomi dejo todo el equipo de trabajo en la mesita de ahí — si que tus padres trabajan mucho.

Asentí.

— Eso explica el porqué no pasan mucho tiempo conmigo — mire el suelo, el silencin gobernó entre nosotras tres y aquel paciente.

— bueno, ¿Porque no vamos a comer? — interrumpió nozomi — ya que son más de las 3 de la tarde y ya hace hambre.

— Oh! Cierto, cierto, ¿Espero que haya buena comida en la cafetería? — las tres salimos de la habitación y caminamos por los pasillos — ya saben que los pacientes dicen que sabe mal.

Y un recuerdo llegó, reí bajito, aún recordaba aquel suceso.

Al parecer mi risa se escuchó.

— Y ¿Esa risa?, ¿Hay algo gracioso que no nos quieres contar? — aún caminando nozomi me miró con duda pero teniendo una sonrisa en sus labios.

Anju igual que ella me miró.

— Nada, es solo que recordé a un paciente — reí — era muy peculiar en cierto sentido.

— Oh, ya veo — la voz de anju bajo, la miré de reojo — es esa chica, ¿No?.

Arrugue la frente, ¿De qué habla?.

— ¿Cuál? —

Nozomi nos miró, al ver que las dos nos detenemos.

— ya sabes Yazawa-san — abrió los ojos, y si fuera poco sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo — ¿Es ella?.

Mire a nozomi, pero ella mantenía su mirada sobre el suelo.

Algo está pasando.

— si, es ella, el día que la conocí me dijo que la comida de aquí sabía a cartón — y otra vez esa sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

Anju gruñó y no se porque.

— Oh! Ya veo, es muy interesante — comenzó a caminar, sentía molestia en sus palabras — andando que hay que comer.

Y se fue.

— ¿Sabes que le pasa nozomi? — la miré ella negó — desde un tiempo está extraña y más conmigo.

— quizás sea la escuela, mejor vamos a comer, ¿Si? — me sonrió, asentí no muy convencida.

Anju está muy extraña desde que conoció a Nico.

 **Fin POV Maki.**

 **POV Nico.**

Llegamos, ahora nos encontramos caminado por la entrada del hospital, arrugue mi frente, por dos cosas, una por qué la mocosa no deja de patalear y llamar la atención de todos los médicos y pacientes, la segunda es que Honoka no puedo escoger un mejor hospital que este.

Mire arriba de la entrada, tenía como nombre "Hospital Nishikino".

— ¿Porque escogiste este? — aún sosteniendo de la muñeca a la mocosa le pregunté a honoka quien se mantenía de lo más tranquila.

— Tu me dijiste que el más cercano, y eso fue lo hice, así que no me estés jodiendo — hizo un puchero, bufé.

— ¡Ya! Ok andando que entre más rápido lo hacemos más pronto terminamos — dije y volvimos avanzar, entramos, caminamos a la recepción — Disculpe — mire a la recepcionista, ella nos miró a los tres, primero con una sonrisa pero luego de ver cómo la mocosa gritaba y pedía ayuda, borró la sonrisa — ja..

Reí nerviosa.

— Ah?, Si, ¿En que les puedo ayudar? —

— Vera necesitamos hacer una prueba de embarazo para esta jo….¡Carajo eso dolió! — grite muy enojada al sentir una patada en mi pie, mire a la causante — ¡¿Y ahora qué?!.

Ella rio grande.

— ¡No me quiero hacer esa prueba! — me jalo del brazo, pero aún así no la solté.

— Silencio — la calle pero ella seguía girando, bufé.

— Diablos si que eres muy gritona — gruñó honoka molesta mientras se tapaba los oídos con sus manos.

— ¡Cállate nadie pidió tu estúpida opinión! — sin soltarla comenzó a dar de patadas a honoka, claro que no le llegaban ya que la tenía muy bien sujetada.

— ¡¿Ah?!, ¡Mocosa! — honoka la sujeto del cuello.

— ¡Quítame las manos de enzima anciana! — oh no.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! —

— ¡Anciana! —

— ¡Ya calllence que nos están viendo! — me interpuso entre ellas.

Pero las locas seguían discutiendo.

— ¡Ella empezó! — las dos se señalaron.

— Quiero a mi mamá — lloró el mocoso de mi hermano.

— ¡Me vale quien carajos comenzó! ¡Solo guarden silencio! Y tú — señalé a mi hermano — no invoques a mamá.

El asintio.

— ¿A disculpen? — deje al trío y mire a la recepcionista, le sonreí como si no pasará nada.

— Ah! Lo lamento, perdone a estos — sin dejar de sonreír mire de mala gana al trío y la miré de nuevo manteniendo esa sonrisa — solo quería pedir una exámen de embarazo.

— Oh claro, puede con…

Pero una voz muy conocida llegó hasta nosotros, sinceramente no quería voltear y ver de quién se trataba, porque ya me temía quien podría ser.

— Oh! yazawa-san que sorpresa tenerla aquí — mordí mi labio y di media vuelta.

— Si, vaya sorpresa — dije con algo de incomodidad, ella en cambio me sonrió de una manera muy escalofriante — ¿Como ha estado? Seño…

Había olvidado que no me sabía su nombre.

Ella negó divertida y a pasos lentos llegó hasta nosotros, específicamente a mi, ignorando a los tres que venían conmigo.

— Inagi Eiri, ese es mi nombre — se presentó a nosotros, pero sus ojos se mantenía sobre mi, tosi sobre mi puño, mire por todos lados, intentando no verla a los ojos — No tienes que ver a otro lado, Yazawa-san, no como.

Rio.

Mis mejillas ardían, había si do descubierta, mis nervios crecieron más, debido por las miradas incrédula de honoka, mi hermano y la mocosa.

— escuché que necesitan hacer una prueba de embarazo, yo podrías ayudarles — nos propuso sin dejar de sonreír.

Había dicho que me mantendría alejada de esta familia y más de la tía de Maki, hablando de ella, ¿Dónde estará?, De hecho prefiero que ella lo haga, pero bueno, estás oportunidades no se dan en la vida.

— Nico yo creo que es lo mejor — me susurró al oído honoka — así saldremos de la duda.

La miré de reojo, asentí, ¿Qué más puedo perder?, Nada.

— Ok, aceptamos — dije ya convencida, ella alegre asintió.

— ¡¿Mi opinión no cuenta?! — demonios.

— Ya tardabas en gritar y quejarte — cerré los ojos, dejando ver mi entrecejo arrugado — Y no me importa, haremos esto y veremos si dices la verdad o no, y si resulta ser verdad, no me quedara de otra que aceptar tu Estúpida propuesta — abrí los ojos y la miré, ella bufo molesta.

— Disculpen, ¿Pero que propuesta? — volví a fruncir el ceño, si algo detesto es a los metiches, pero no iba ser grosera con ella, la miré y le dediqué una sonrisa.

— Asuntos personales, Inagi-san — desvíe los ojos.

— Claro — era yo o se escuchó molesta?, Nha, que importa — entonces por aquí.

Nos indico a que la siguiera mos, a su consultorio, ella paso primero.

— Bueno andando — les dije a los tres, honoka asintió, mi hermano solo suspiro, supuse por los nervios y la otra solo me miraba como si fuera basura — Deja de verme así, que tú solita te lo buscaste con meterte conmigo — y finalmente fuimos detrás de esa doctora que me pone sumamente nerviosa y no en el sentido de que me atraiga, si no todo lo contrario.

 **Fin POV NICO.**

 **POV HONOKA.**

Ya le habían sacado un poco de sangre a la mocosa esa, ahora yo y Kotaro nos encontramos sentados en la sala de espera, esperando los resultados, Nico se había ido con ella y con esa doctora, siendo sincera yo creo que tiene interés por Nico, esa Nico es una suertuda o porque es la favorita de la autora, si debe ser eso, ¡Aquí hay discriminación!.

Deje de pensar en aquello, bufé aburrida, mire a mi lado derecho, donde estaba el pequeño ingendro causa problemas.

— Hey! — le di un empujón suave a su hombro.

— ¿Qué? — me dijo igual que yo, aburrido.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer si sale positivo?, Digo porque hay una leve posibilidad — mire a mi frente, como pacientes, doctores y vicitantes pasaban a nuestro lado.

Escuché un suspiro de el, parecía meditar alguna respuesta.

— Pues — miró el suelo — no lo sé — rio suavemente — es solo que estoy un poco asustado.

— ¿Un poco? — reí, el igual rio más — no te preocupes, sé que Nico te ayudará ella no te dejará solo, eres su hermanito, quien ama y cuida — revolvi su cabello con cariño, el no se quejó.

— Lo se, pero aveces siento que abusó mucho de eso, Neechan ya tiene sus propias problemas, y yo solo le traigo más, y eso no es justo — deje de acariciar su pelo, coloque esa mano sobre su hombro— ella siempre me está ayudando, desde que éramos niños, cada vez que hacía una travesura ella siempre se hechaba la culpa por mi, y ella resivir los regaños de papá, me sentía mal por eso, pero ella siempre decía que no le molestaba, pero todo cambio cuándo se fue de la casa — comenzó a jugar con sus dedos — los días ya no eran iguales, hasta mis otras dos hermanas pensaban lo mismo, desde que ella se fue yo tuve que hacer todo al pie de la letra lo que mi padre dijera, y en verdad no me molesta, yo creía que con eso podía pagarla a mi hermana, pero aún así no sentía que fuera suficiente — dejo de jugar con sus dedos, ahora solo apretaba con fuerza sus rodillas, manteniendo su cara hacia abajo, asentí sabía la razón del porque Nico se fue de su casa a los 17 años — Mi padre no comprendía nada de lo que Neechan quería hacer, ella quería cantar y crear su propio camino, sin ayuda de el, y eso molestó a mi padre, ya que el ya tenía el futuro de Neechan preparado, pero Neechan se negó y una pelea fuerte surgió entre ellos, mi padre le dió dos opciones, ¿Irse de la casa y no volver? O ¿Quedarse y hacer lo que el le ordené?, Pero te imaginarás que escogió — sonrió, yo reí, fue divertido como me lo contó — ella le dijo "Me voy viejo, chúpate ésto" me reí mucho, y creo que ese fue la última vez que reía con ganas — suspiro y me miró — pero creo que fue lo mejor, Neechan pudo hacer lo que siempre quiso y me siento feliz por ella.

En verdad, yo también me sentía feliz por ella.

— Nico es Genial — dije perdida en mis pensamientos, les confieso algo es que ese día en que la ví cantando en la sala de música de la secundaria, me había sorprendido mucho, y desde ese día, dije que haría todo para que fueramos amigas, pero hay algo de mentira ahí, en realidad yo quería que me mirara a mi pero no como amiga, si lo acepto en ese tiempo estaba enamorada de ella, pero eso ya fue ahora solo la veo como una hermana, negué divertida, era absurdo, ya que siempre solemos pelear por casi todo, no me imagino como pareja, reí internamente — Y supongo que por eso tú padre la decedero, ¿No? — el nego — ¡Ah?! ¿No lo hizo?.

Me sobresalté sobre mi asiento.

— Neechan piensa eso, pero él no lo hizo, porque dijo que aún seguía siendo su hija, que apesar de haber hecho eso no le iba a quitar nada ya que por ende le corresponde — asentí varias veces.

— Pero, ¿Tus hermanas están de acuerdo?, Ya sabes he escuchado que en familias así siempre hay algo de resentimiento ya que a otro hijo le dejan más dinero —

— Están más que de acuerdo, mi papá desde muy joven trabajo y claro heredó todo, como hijo único, pero aún así y no digo que mi padre sea ambicioso, quería tener algo propio de el —

— ¿Qué estás queriendo decir?, ¿Qué tu padre tiene más propiedades? — eleve una ceja.

— Así es, además de tener el bufet de abogados en Asia, tiene varios restaurantes aquí, empresa de autos en corea y tiene un ganado en Irlanda — termino de enumerar todo eso, ¡Joder! La familia de Nico es extremadamente rica.

Ahogué todo.

— así que dudo que haya un problema entre nosotros como hermanos, todos tenemos algo a nuestros nombres — se encogió de hombros como si fuera normal.

— Oh! Vaya, yo con trabajo tengo un negocio de dulces — me recargue más en mi silla.

— ya veo — rio, yo bufé.

— Niño mimado — me burle de el.

— ¡Hey! —

Hablar de eso me había hecho olvidar que Nico aún no llegaba.

¿Porque tarda tanto?.

 **FIN POV HONOKA.**

 **POV NICO.**

Debí quedarme con la mocosa en su habitación, y no estar aquí con esa "Pedofila".

Ella se encontraba sentada enfrente de mi, lo único que nos separaba en su escritorio, agradecía internamente el que este ahí, en ningún momento me quitaba la mirada de enzima.

— ¿Tardará los resultados? — me atreví a preguntar, ella sonrió mientras negaba — oh! Ya veo.

Y de nuevo el silencio se hiso presente.

Trague grueso, me sentía muy incómoda.

— y dime Yazawa-san, ¿Tienes novia? O ¿Pareja? — me pregunto mientras pasaba su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

— No, en realidad no, no tengo tiempo para eso ahora — y era verdad, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y si me dijeran si ¿Me gusta alguien?, Diría que quizás si, pero que es algo prohibido, ¿Porque?, Bueno está comprometida, ya saben quién es — ¿Porque la pregunta?.

La miré ella sonrió de nuevo.

— Curiosidad nada más, ¿Esta mal que pregunte eso? —

— No, no tiene nada de malo hacer esas preguntas, si no que se siente algo incómodo — la miré de reojo — no es que me moleste — negué.

Ella rió.

— Eres muy adorable — me dijo, yo me sonroje.

— Supongo — oculte mi rostro contra la palma de mi mano.

— en verdad lo eres — quite mi mano y la miré con duda, esto se está haciendo muy incómodo.

— ¿Enserio? — ella asintió — ya veo.

— tengo una duda — sin darme cuenta ella ya están sentada sobre su escritorio, enfrente mío, gire mi mirada a otro lado, ¿Porque tiene que usar faldas tan cortas?.

— ¿Qué cosa? —

— la canción—

— ¿Canción? — volví a mirarla, ella asintió de una manera sería.

— la de "*That XX*" —

— Oh! Esa, ¿Qué pasa con ello? —

— Me da cierta curiosidad, la canción, es bastante raro que escribieras esa canción — será..

— ¿A que quiere llegar?, Porque la verdad no la estoy comprendiendo — fruncí el ceño.

— la canción habla de una mujer casada, que es engañada por su esposo, pero entre ellos hay alguien enamorado de ella, es irónico en parte — mordí mi lengua, Ok, si lo sabía, ya sé adónde quiere llegar con esto, suspire y me puse de pie — y aquí es donde me pregunto, ¿Tiene algo que ver contigo?, o mejor dicho ¿Te interesan las mujeres mayores?.

Reí

— Vaya tan perspicaz — negué con una sonrisa de lado — usted solo quiere saber si entre usted y yo pueda haber algo, ¿No? — me atreví a mirarla.

— Tu que crees — sin previo rodeó mi cuello con ambos brazos, mientras miraba atentamente mis labios — escuché por ahí que tuviste un pequeño problemita con una mujer casada y con hijos.

Yo me mantenía igual de Tranquila, mi vista se centraba en la ventana de la oficina, sin importar que aquella mujer me este abrazando de esa manera.

— Lo tuve — reí — pero eso fue antes, eso no quiere decir que me gusten las mujeres mayores— sus brazos se tensaron.

— Quizás podemos intentarlo, haber si cambias de opinión — escuché muy cercas de mis labios la voz de ella, mire reojo a ella como sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de los míos — verás que te gustará.

Incline mi cabeza hacia atrás, pero ella con sus manos empujaba de mi nuca.

Demonios…

— ¡Lo sabía, sabía que haría eso! — ella se alejó de mi, pero sin soltarme del cuello, las dos miramos a la dueña de la voz, ¡Oh joder! ,Esta niña no están fastidiosa, mi salvación — ¡¿Y tú porque no haces nada?!, ¡Ah?! ¡¿Acaso ibas a dejar que te besara esa Pedofila?! — señaló con recelo a Inagi-san.

Ella al parecer se molestó por ser llamada Pedofila, oculte mis ganas de reír.

— ¡¿A quien le dices Pedofila, estúpida niña?! — fui liberada de ella, ahora ambas estaban enfrente de la otra — ¡Y si ella quiere besarme es muy su problema!.

Dios, mire el cielo, ya llévame de aquí.

— ¡Maldita vieja! —

— ¡Estúpida mocosa caga momentos! —

Y comenzaron los infantiles insultos.

— ¡Uy lo lamento por no haberle dejado abusar de alguien menor! — dijo irónicamente.

— ¡Yo no iba abusar de nadie!, ¡No es abuso si acepta! — oh!.

— ¡Qué pendejada es esa?! ¡Se ve que está tan arrugada que ya no sabe lo que dice! —

— ¡Puff Hahahha! — me solté a reír ya no podía aguantar.

Ambas me miraron una alegre y la otra bueno.

— ¡¿Estas de su lado?! — señaló a la mocosa.

— ¡Y que?, Ah ya supéralo ella jamás pero de los jamaces ni aunque consigas el santo Grial, JAMÁS!—

— Pues…

— ¡Yaph!, ¡Eso no es justo! — comenzó hacer pucheros — ¡Y tú verás! — señaló con recelo a la mocosa, caminando hasta ella con intenciones de agarrarla del chongo.

Me di media vuelta, ignorando eso.

Un rato y ¡Pummm!

— ¡Kyaaaaa! — mire de vuelta a ellas — ¡Sueltame Puta! — intento quitar las manos de la doctora de su cabello.

— ¡Kyaaaaa tu también suéltame, me estás dejando calva! — y ahora ella grito, también la mocosa esa la tenía agarrado del cabello.

— ¡Suéltame tú primero! —

— ¡Nop hazlo tú! —

¡Demonios se están matando!.

Dios ¿Qué hago?, Mire por todos lados.

¡Alguien ayúdenme!

 **Fin POV NICO.**

 **POV Nozomi.**

— Ah! Ese almuerzo estubo muy bueno — dije estirando mis brazos al aire, las tres íbamos caminado por la sala de espera — pensaba que la comida estaría fea.

Reí.

— Mm támbien lo pensé — escuché a Anjuchi decir, estaba un poco callada.

— Es un hospital, es normal tener ese tipo de comida — mire a Maki igual que Anjuchi se mantenía algo callada y alejada de anju, carraspeó.

— Oh!, Si — mire a mis lados, de primero estaba Anjuchi y a mi otro lado Maki, me sentía como la barrera entre ellas, bufé cansada, puse mis manos atrás de mi espalda — y ¿Qué haremos ahora?.

Les dije con una sonrisa a cada una.

Ninguna me dijo nada, fruncí el ceño sin dejar de sonreír.

Suspiré.

— ¿Qué les parece ir a ver una película? ¡Ah? — coloque cada uno de mis brazos alrededor de sus cuellos, acercándolas en un fuerte abrazo — ¡Buuuuuu! Vamos ya no tenemos nada que hacer ahora.

— ¡Bush! No lo sé nozomi estoy algo cansada — hizo un puchero muy adorable anju, reí un poco— solo quiero ir a casa, tírarme a mi cama y dormir de esos que te vas a un viaje astral.

Volví a reír.

— Ya, ya, eso es un no y tú Maki-chan? — ahora me dediqué a mirarla , ella como siempre tenía el rostro serio.

Ella miró sus manos luego a mi.

— No se, en verdad estoy algo cansada —

— ¡Ash!, Qué malas — deje caer mi cabeza, mientras las tenía abrazadas, aún nos encontramos caminando — tendré que aburrirme sola…

Las dos rieron.

Mientras caminamos por la enorme sala de espera del hospital, logré ver a un joven de pelo negro y ojos carmín, junto con una chica de pelo jengibre, ¿Dónde he visto esto?, Ese rostro se me hacía muy familiar.

Al parecer fuí la única que me daba cuenta de ello, porque las dos de mi lado ni se daban cuenta de su alrededor, resople, una idea surgió en mi cabeza.

— ¿Qué ese pequeño no se parece a Yazawa-san? — señalé con el brazo que seguía en el hombro de Maki-chan.

— ¿Dónde? — reí por las reacciones de ambas.

Ambas se habían dado cuenta de eso, trataron de ocultar sus sonrojó.

Negué divertida..

— Ahí — volví a señalar el lugar, las dos miraron por donde les había dicho.

— Oh! Es verdad es como una versión de ella pero en hombre — dijo anju embelesada por el parentesco de Yazawa-san, reí internamente — ¿Será algún familiar de ella?.

— No lo sé — las tres dejamos de caminar — Maki-chan.

— Si — me miró.

— ¿Tú sabes si es su familiar? — pregunté, anju había dejado de ver al chico y poso sus ojos sobre ella.

Maki-chan nos miró una por una, primero a mí y luego a anju, sin saber la razón, las dos se miraron muy fijamente.

Tosí un poco.

— No, en realidad — miró a lado de ella.

Anju imitó su gesto.

— Oh!, ¿Porque no vamos a preguntar? — sonreí mientras caminaba hasta esos dos.

— ¡Ah?! — se sorprendió anju

—¿Nozomi? — y Maki-chan.

Yo ignore eso y seguí, casi llegaba hasta esos dos, al llegar, los dos me miraron con duda.

— He?, ¿Hola? — me dijo algo incómoda la chica de ojos azules.

— ¡Hola!, ¡Soy Tojo Nozomi! — les sonreí.

— ¿Tojo?, ¿Nozomi? — ladeó la cabeza muy confundida, como intentando saber quién era.

— ¿La conoces? — ahora miré al pequeño como le preguntaba a la chica — Oh! L-lo siento.

Se disculpó con una reverencia, sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas.

Reí divertida.

— Tranquilo pequeño Yazawa —

— ¿Cómo sabe mi apellido? — levantó la cabeza.

— Supongo que eres hermano pequeño de Yazawa Nico, ¿No? — el asintió — tú debes ser su manager — ahora la miré a la chica.

— Si y tu amiga de Nishikino-san — señaló detrás mío.

— Oh! Al fin se acercan — mire atrás de mi, ahí estaban las dos — si, estas dos son mis mejores amigas, por cierto, ¿Como lo sabés?.

Ella se movió incómoda de la silla, y tosió nerviosa.

— Digamos que Nico me contó sobre ustedes —

— Ya veo, eres muy cercana a ella, ¿Verdad? — le pregunté curiosa.

— Soy su mejor amiga desde la secundaria, diría que si — rio — creí que no se conocían ustedes.

— Pues yo a ella no, solo la he visto en fotos o en la televisión, jamás la he visto de cercas, menos hablar con ella, pero aquí mis amigas si — señale atrás de mi — así que desde la secundaria ah — me senté alado de ella.

— Si — escuché nervioso.

— Nozomi yo creo que los estás incomodando a los dos — me dijo anju, yo negué.

— En realidad no — mire a mi lado — Kousaka Honoka, me acordé que no te había dicho mi nombre — rio avergonzada — tranquila Yuuki-san no me molesta en absoluto.

— ¡Enserio!, Ufff pensé que éramos un estorbó ja — suspiro Anjuchi — encantada.

Hizo una reverencia, la chica Honoka imitó el gesto.

— Igual — ahora Maki-chan, honoka Igual hizo lo mismo que con Anjuchi — ¿Esperan a alguien?.

Los dos se miraron.

— En realidad a mí hermana y una — tosió — amiga — el pequeño inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo.

Las tres miramos al más pequeño.

Pero…..

— ¡¿Le pasó algo?! — reí bajito, las dos acababan de delatarse.

— ¡Eh?!, No, solo digamos que es ¡Ash! Es difícil de contar — honoka miró por otro lado.

— y la verdad es que ha tardado mucho desde entonces — el pequeño miró por el pasillo.

— si desde que se fue con esa doctora, ¡Amm!, ¿Como se llama? — honoka empezó a chasquear los dedos, manteniendo los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Doctora?, ¿Cuál? — ¡Wow! Maki-chan enserio tanto te llama la atención?.

— Eh! No lo sé, ¡No lo recuerdo! — se defendió — ¿Tu Kotaro? — miró a su lado.

— Este…..— frunció el ceño — ah!, ¡Inagi-san! Eso — golpe su puño contra su mano.

— Oh! — quejé.

— ¡Y que carajos hacemos aquí! — Anjuchi corrió por los pasillos gritando quien sabe que cosas.

— ¡Anju no corras es un hospital!, ¡Y deja de andar gritando! — Maki-chan fue tras anju.

— ¿Y ahora que le pasa? — me pregunto honoka.

— es fiebre del amor — reí por la cara de confusión de ella.

— ¿Amor?, ¿Quién? —

— Nada Pequeño Kotaro —

— bueno como sea mejor hay que ir a ver porque tanto escándalo de que Nico este con esa doctora— se puso de pie — andando Kotaro.

Mire desde arriba, como honoka se pone de pie junto al más pequeño.

— En ese caso yo también voy — imite el gesto — quiero saber, ¿Porque Anjuchi y Maki-chan actuaron así?, Dudo que la tía de Maki-chan sea un peligro para Yazawa-san.

Los tres comenzamos a caminar por donde ese duo se fue.

— Pues yo creo que un poco — la miré con duda.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —

Ella rió bajito.

Y me miró.

— Digamos que desde que llegamos esa doctora ha tenido muchas atenciones con Nico, y no soy para nada tonta — sonrion orgullosa.

— Oh!, Segura que estás hablando de ti? — mordí mi lengua, evitando reír por el comentario del pequeño.

— ¡Yap! No molestes Kotaro — le dió un empujón a su hombro, el mencionado solo rió.

— Ya, Ok Tranquila —

— como iba diciendo, es que esa mujer está muy interesada por Nico —

— Wow! Neechan si que es muy popular entre las mujeres y hombres, ¡Qué envidia! — lloró.

Negué

— ¡Exacto!, ¡Ash!, Qué suerte tiene Nico desde la secundaria — bufo — pero bueno, esa doctora me da mala espina.

— A decir verdad a mí también me da mala impresión esa mujer — fruncí el ceño — pero no creo que…

Y un grito, o mejor dicho varios se escucharon por una de los consultorios de ahí.

Los tres nos miramos y sin pensarlo corrimos hasta haya y al llegar nuestros ojos se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa.

Abajo del escritorio estaba aquella pequeña pelinegra que hacía dudar a Anjuchi, cubriéndose la cabeza con sus brazos, mire hacia el otro lado estaban ahora se reflejaba a Inagi-san y a una chica que nunca he visto, siendo sujetadas por Maki-chan y Anjuchi.

— Oh! No sé qué decir — reí internamente, era cómico.

Sin duda alguien tiene que darnos una explicación sobre esto.

 **FIN POV NOZOMI.**

 **POV HONOKA.**

Y aún seguíamos aquí en medio de la puerta, observando cómo Yuuki-san y Nishikino-san separan a la mocosa y a esa doctora.

— ¡Me pueden explicar, ¿Qué pasó aquí?! — les grito Nishikino-san al par, Inagi-san solo se mantenía mirando con rencor a la mocosa, y está solo la maldecia.

Ninguna dijo nada, deje de verlas y mire por dónde estaba Nico.

Camine hasta ella y me senté en el suelo.

— ¿Porque estás aquí escondida? — le susurré para que solo nosotras nos escuchemos.

— Era eso o terminar entre esas dos — señaló al par, mire hacia ellas y luego a Nico.

— ¿Qué sucedió aquí?, Más bien ¿Porque esas dos se estaban matando? —

— Pues — miró por todos lados, ingnorando mi pregunta y mi presencia, bufé.

— Anda Nico que me estoy cansando de estar sentada — me quejé — ¿Ya tienes los resultados?.

Ella negó.

— ¿Entonces? —

— Verás después de que dejara a la mocosa en una habitación, Inagi-san me pidió que esperará los resultados en su oficina —

— Oh!, Luego —

— De la nada comenzó a preguntarme cosas de mi vida privada — frunció el ceño, reí — y luego me arrinconó.

— ¡Enserio?! — grite.

— ¡Shhhhhh!, ¿Acaso quieres que nos escuchen? — me tapó la boca con una de sus manos, negué— bien luego la mocosa llegó aquí antes que pasara una tragedia, lo cual agradezco — asintió.

— Ya veo, es por eso que casi se estaban matando — quite su mano de mi boca.

— Eso, y ahora no sé cómo explicarle a Maki sobre esto, ¿Qué tal si no me cree? — me tomo con desesperación el cuello de mi saco —pensara que soy una mala persona.

— Ya!, Te estás tomando muy enserio su opinión — la empujé, ella me soltó — es como si te gustará.

Ella se sonrojó y desvío su mirada de la mía.

— ¡Santo Dios!, ¿Te gusta? —

— Q-quizas un poco — empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

— ¡Tú! — una voz nos interrumpió.

Las dos voltemos a mirar hacia la dueña de esa voz tan espeluznante.

Encontrándo a Nishikino-san enfrente de nosotras, yo y Nico chillamos del miedo.

— ¿Yo? — me hice a un lado, mire como Nico se señala con temor.

— Si tú — volvió a señalar a Nico con bastante enojó — ¿Qué carajos paso aquí?.

Ella se quedó en silencio, me miró a mi, yo que aún seguía en en el suelo me encogí de hombros y mire por otra lado, mire a las demás, nozomi mantenía tapada su boca con sus manos, evitando no dejar salir una risa, Kotaro miraba bastante extrañado todo, por inercia mire a Yuuki-san, ella fruncía el ceño y ejercía fuerza en sus puños, hacia la dirección de Nishikino-san y Nico.

— Y-yo...es algo complicado — sonrió nerviosa — ¡Demasiado!.

— Eso no me importa — se agachó quedando a la altura de nico — necesito que me digas.

Pude escuchar como Nico tragaba grueso, sus mejillas estaban rojas, debe ser por la cercanía de ella.

— ¡Yahp! Maki si ella no quiere decirte no le ruegues — ahora Yuuki-san se colocó aún lado de Nishikino-san, enfrente de Nico, se la van a comer viva, mantenía el ceño fruncido.

Las mejillas de Nico se enrojecieron más.

— Es muy vergonzoso — cubrió su cara contra sus rodillas.

El silencio reinó entre todos nosotros.

Oh.

— ¡Aquí están los resultados do…¡ ¿Disculpa? — miramos por la entrada.

— ¡Al fin! — de manera rápida Nico corrió hasta ella y le pido los resultados — ahora sabremos si dices la verdad — señaló con recelo a la mocosa.

— ¡No deja ahí! — ella se abalanzó sobre Nico, cayendo en el suelo.

— ¡Deja ya! —

— ¡Nop, no quiero que sepas! —

Las dos comenzaron a pelearse en el suelo.

— ¡Ash! Deja ahí — Nico se puso de pie, y con la mocosa en sus piernas — ahora si — comenzó a quitar el sobre y saco una hoja y la leyó — ¡Oh!, ¡Lo sabía!, ¡Sabía que decías mentiras!.

Apartó su mirada de la hoja y miró hacia abajo.

— Ah! ¿Enserio? — corrí a ella, me dió la hoja y la mire — ¡Oh serás maldita! — ahora miré donde Nico miraba — ¡Ven Kotaro, eres libre! — ahora miré hacia el.

El corrió hasta nosotras y nos abrazo de los hombros.

— ¡Soy libre de nuevo! — sonrió mirando al cielo — ¡Quiero llorar de alegría! — nos estrujó en un abrazo.

— ¡Yahp!, Somos libres — rió.

La mocosa bufo desde el suelo.

Las demás solo nos miraban con una interrogación.

— ¡Somos los putos amos! — me uni a ellos.

— Ya! No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando aquí — Nico miró a Nishikino-san.

— Verás — se alejó de nosotros y camino a ella, quedando a una mínima distancia — aquí la señorita — miró con recelo a la mocosa esa, Nishikino-san también miró por donde Nico miraba—decia estar embarazada de mi hermanito, pero estos resultados dijeron otra cosa por eso el problema.

Ella asintió ya entendido todo.

— Comprendo, gracias por esa explicación — Nico le sonrió, y si fuera posible ella también le sonrió.

— N-no es nada — Nico rascó su mejilla nerviosa sin dejar de sonreír.

— Bien — mire de reojo a Yuuki-san, ella había roto ese momento tan "especial" — ya creo que todo está ya más que claro, me voy — paso de lado de ellas, pero se fijó en nico después miró el suelo y se fue.

Esto es muy extraño.

 **Than XX:** Es una canción de G-Dragon, integrante de un banda coreana "bigbang", trata de una persona enamorada de alguien quién está casada, y el descubre que engaña a la mujer que el ama, diciendo que el no se la merece y cosas así, par que lo entiendan busquen en Youtube.

Me gustaría que comentaran, quiero su opinión de la historia.


	7. ¿porque el beso?

**Say Yes**

 _¿Porque el beso?_

Dejo caer la cabeza sobre sus brazos, estaba tratando de relajarse y respirar hondo, pero con las insistencias de su amiga le era imposible tener dicha paz.

Ambas amigas se encontraban en la biblioteca estudiando para los siguientes exámenes, pero después de unos 10 minutos, nozomi comenzó a sacar el teme de ayer en el hospital y como dejo ver sus celos enfrente de ciertas personas.

-Anjuchii deberías ya decirle sobre tus sentimientos, a este paso te volverás loca – dejo el libro aun lado de ella, le dio de paladas en la cabeza – escucha a tu Nozoamama.

-No es tan sencillo sabes –dijo sobre sus brazos – aparte no eres mi madre – bufo, nozomi sin dejar de darle palmadas rio – de que serviría que le diga sobre mis sentimientos – levanto la cabeza – que no ves que le gusta maki – volvió a ocultar su rostro.

Nozomi aparto su mano y se recargo en ella.

-Quizás, pero no sabes si en verdad le gusta – anju la miro con duda – digo puede ser que solo le guste físicamente y ya, no creo que haya amor de por medio, además Maki-chan ya está comprometida con aquel sujeto que ni recuerdo su nombre – trato de recordar pero nada – solo debes de intentarlo, ¿Qué es lo que puedas perder? – Sonrió, la castaña entrecerró los ojos con incertidumbre – pero de algo es que quiero que sepas anjuchii – su semblante se formó en uno de seriedad, anju asintió – es que si por alguna razón maki-chan, llegara a tener sentimientos por yazawa-san, júrame que entre ustedes dos no terminaran mal, ¡júramelo!

La menor no entendía eso, quizás un poco pero.

¿No será qué?

-Estas diciéndome que muy en el fondo maki despierte interés en Nico? –

-Puede que sí y no, no lo sé maki-chan es algo difícil de descifrar –

-y si eso pasara, ¿de qué lado estarías tú? –

Nozomi reacomodo su compostura y medito esa pregunta, sin duda hay días en que aquellas pequeñas la ponían en aprietos, pero si eso llegara a pasar, ¿Quién?

-De ninguna – dijo con simples – con tal de que no salgan peleadas entre ustedes eso no me preocupa, porque para mí no hay una favorita, son mis mejores amigas desde la infancia – sonrió enternecida, anju le devolvió el gesto – y ¿cunado le dices?

-Otra vez con eso, rayos – bufo berrinchuda – no lo sé, quizás algún día.

-Ya estuvo que nunca se lo vas a decir, esperar la lluvia en un día de sequía pasara más rápido que tú se lo digas – se burló.

-Decir ¿quién? – las dos dieron un salto, ahí a su lado con varios libros se encontraba maki.

-Eh?, pues…. Veras – anju miraba con ayuda a la mayor.

Maki solo miraba con tranquilidad a ambas.

-Le estaba diciendo que algún día le diré a cierta persona que me gusta, ¿verdad anjuchii? – cerro los ojos debido a su sonrisa.

La menor de las dos miro con atención a la castaña.

-Eso – la señalo con rapidez – solo eso.

-Oh!, ¿no sabía que te gustaba alguien nozomi? – se sentó en la silla de en medio de ellas, la mayor asintió – bien, ¿Quién es?

Las dos se quedaron congeladas, se miraron entre ellas con pánico, ahora que podían inventar.

Maki solo daba vueltas a las páginas de su libro, no sin darle leves miradas a las dos mayores, que solo con decir eso se quedaron congeladas.

-¿No puedo saberlo? – dijo tranquila como su rostro.

-¡EH! – gritaron.

-Debe ser algo entre ustedes, supongo – aunque no lo admitiera es que le dolía, dolía no ser parte de ellas.

Se dieron cuenta del cambio de humor de la más menor de ellas, eso les hiso sentir mal, muy mal.

-No es eso Maki-chan, solo – busco ayuda con la mirada a anju.

-Ah!, exacto maki, no es que queremos decírtelo, es solo que – miro con nervios hacia otro lado – es…

-¿Es? – repitió.

-¡Es que me gusta una chica! – dijo de la nada nozomi.

Dejando a la menor con los ojos abiertos, sabia de los gustos de su amiga, aunque nozomi nunca lo dijo lo dedujo por sí sola, esperando que ella misma se los diga, pero eso fue tan de repentino, anju repetía miles de veces lo valiente que fue al decir eso, ya que maki aún no lo sabía, ella en cambio sí, nozomi no se lo dijo en ningún momento y como la menor, también lo dedujo por si sola.

-Ya veo, no sé porque te costó decir eso – las dos abrieron los ojos en grande - ¿Qué?

-No estas molesta o asqueada – hablo nozomi algo incomoda.

-Eh?, no, no – negó – si son tus gustos está bien, eres mi amiga y como tal debo de aceparte, no entiendo su repentino cambio de humor.

-Bueno supongo porque en tu familia son muy tradicionales – susurro anju – pensé que tendrías las mismas creencias.

-No, pueda que solo haga lo que ellos digan, pero eso no cambiara mi manera de pensar, aparte nozomi es mi amiga – miro el libro y algo de información, luego a ellas - ¿Por qué creen que la trataría mal?, ya sabía sobre sus gustos – alzo los hombros.

-¿Ya lo sabias? – Señalo con incredulidad nozomi a la más menor - ¿desde cuándo?

-Sí y desde siempre, cualquiera lo hubiera notado – sonrío con burla – hasta anju lo sabe.

-Oh!, soy muy obvia – rio, de antemano sabía que anju lo sabía.

Por lo menos había dejado el tema de un lado, las dos podía respirar más relajadas.

 **Departamento de Nico.**

Al fin había terminado de limpiar toda su habitación, sonrió satisfecha de su gran logro.

-Y listo – dijo al terminar de acomodar todos sus legos en una vitrina - ¡son tan hermosos! – chillo con amor.

Dejo de verlos, camino hasta su repisa donde estaba repleto de mangas, miro la repisa de arriba, intentaba acomodar una de sus figuras de manera adecuada, pero primero debía de ir por una escalera, suspiro, odiaba ser tan baja, maldijo en el camino mientras traía consigo la escalera.

-Bien, la cuestión es que debo de subir – coloco enfrente la escalera en las repisas – aquí voy – comenzó a subir escalón tras escalón, hasta llegar a uno que quedara más cercas de la repisa más alta, sonrió por su gran logro – vamos a ver – tomo entre sus dedos una de sus figuras – Oh! Tu aquí Narumi y tu…

-¡NICO, ¿DONDE ESTAS? –

-¡Mierda! – cayó al suelo por tremendo grito, dejando caer sus figuras al suelo.

-Nico, Nico…uh... ¿Qué haces en el suelo? – llego, mirando a su amiga en el suelo.

Esta solo gruño de dolor.

-¿pensé que estarías acomodando tu habitación?, Oh! ¡Legos! – ignoro la mala mirada de la morena y corrió tras la repisa de legos como niña chiquita.

Nico solo maldijo entre sus pensamientos a su tonta amiga, se levantó, quedando sentada en el suelo, mirando hacia su amiga.

-No los vayas a sacar de la repisa, los acabo de… ¡Chingados te dije que no los sacaras de ahí! – Camino hasta la ojiazul, quitándole uno de sus legos de Batman de sus manos – los acabo de limpiar.

-¡Baaaa!, no seas aburrida, ni siquiera los ensucie, ves tengo las manos limpias – le mostro ambas manos, Nico las hiso de un lado – eres muy exagerada con la limpieza – puso los ojos en blanco, mientras se recostaba sobre la cama de la mayor.

Nico bufo y volvió a limpiarlo.

Honoka contaba unas cuantas ovejas para agarrar sueño, desde ayer que no puede pegar los ojos.

La mayor sonrió y asintió, dejando de nuevo a su pequeño amigo dentro de la vitrina, dio vuelta encontrando a su amiga intentar dormir en su cama, suspiro con desgano, estaba cansada, pero debía de ayudar a su amiga con lo que esté pensando ahora, camino a unos pasos, quedando enfrente a los pies de la menor.

-¿Pasa algo malo honoka? – Pregunto, levantando su mentón, pero no hubo respuesta alguna, suspiro, una sonrisa maldosa apareció – supongo que no me dirás ah, así que… ¡Me lo dirás! – se arrojó sobre ella.

-¡CRACK! – Grito honoka al sentir el cuerpo de la mayor sobre ella – Nico, ¡bájate!, me matas – pataleo, Nico rio - ¡yuph! – comenzó a reírse.

-Nop, hasta que me digas, ¿Qué mierda te pasa? – hiso más fuerza.

-¡Ash!, bien – bufo.

Nico sonrió grande, se hiso a un lado, las dos se quedaron acostadas en la cama mirando el techo.

-y bien –

-No es nada grabe, solo que no he podido dormir desde ayer – suspiro, acomodo su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

-¿Enserio?, porque puedes decírmelo yo no te juzgare – miro a su lado, honoka sonrió.

-Tranquila – rasco su mejilla – pero, si decidiera algo, no te enojarías? – dejo de rascarse.

Nico regreso su mirada al techo y pensó.

-Claro que no – contesto – acaso hay algo que no me quieres contar.

Honoka miro sus pies de reojo luego al techo.

-No – mintió, ¿Por qué?, aún es muy pronto – jamás te ocultaría algo.

-Cierto – asintió.

-Por cierto Nico tenemos que ir al ensayo – recordó honoka al ponerse de pie – recuerda que el concierto es pronto y hay que preparase.

-Desde cuando tantas ganas de trabajar? – Enarco una ceja con duda y burla - ¿Dónde está honoka?, ¿Qué hiciste con ella? – la señalo ya de pie.

-¡Yap!, yo soy la única honoka – le empujo del pecho divertida – solo porque quería ir a comer algo antes.

-¿quieres que pague yo, no? – dijo con desconfianza.

-puede que si – miro por todos lados – además trabajo muy duro por ti, mínimo me merezco una buena comida – inflo sus mejillas.

-Ya pues vamos antes que me arrepienta – negó, camino apresurado a la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Hey!, de todos modos no puedes arrepentirte ya que vamos al ensayo – rio bajito, siguiendo detrás a la mayor.

 **Local de café las 12:45 de la tarde.**

El trio de amigas después de una hora de estudios fueron a tomarse un descanso y que más que tomar una buena taza de café.

-Esto es lo que me receto el doctor – sonrió tras dar un buen trago.

Sus dos amigas rieron, si había algo que a nozomi le encantaba de ir a ese café, es que podía ver a todo los clientes pasar desde la entrada, siguió bebiendo su café con calma hasta que, sonrió pícaramente sobre la taza, miro en su frente, como anju y maki seguían degustando sus postres, al parecer ninguna se daba cuenta de sus miradas hacia dos personitas, dejo la taza sobre su recipiente.

-Qué mala eres Nico, yo quería ir a comer ramen – lloro honoka.

-Cállate que eso es muy pesado, además aquí hay deliciosos sándwiches – señalo Nico.

Ambas pasaban de largo de la mesa de nozomi.

-Vaya que coincidencia – saludo al par que pasaba.

Nico cerro los ojos y apretó los labios, tan mala suerte tiene, dio media vuelta encontrando al par que no quería ver por hoy, anju se sonrojo, aun recordaba lo del beso así que miro hacia su lado contrario, en cambio maki solo se mantenía bebiendo su café como si nada, como si la presencia de ella fuera insignificante, Nico frunció el ceño, lo había notado, suspiro.

Honoka seguía mirando todo con duda.

-Creo que demasiada – dijo con burla honoka – hola, Anju, nozomi, maki – saludo con una sonrisa al trio.

-Hola – saludo maki con calma.

-H-hola... – si ver saludo anju.

-Nico saluda – la empujo del hombro.

La morena bufo.

-Hola – apuras secas.

-perdonen a mi amiga es que no ha comido – la abrazo del cuello, Nico gruño.

-Lo veo - se burló nozomi - ¿quieren sentarse?

-¡No! – gritaron anju y Nico a la vez.

Incomodo, ambas se miraron, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, apartaron la mirada, nozomi lo noto y rio, honoka negó divertida, maki pues es maki.

-Digo… que ¿no seriamos una molestia? – susurro Nico apenada.

-No, entre más mejor, ¿no anjuchii? – miro ahora a su amiga, quien veía hacia otro lado.

-supongo – dijo bajita.

-¿y tú maki-chan? – ahora le pregunto a la seria pelirroja.

-No importa – se encogió de hombros.

La morena frunció el ceño, y miro por otro lado.

-Bien, nos sentamos – tomo la silla del lado de nozomi – vamos Nico, siéntate – señalo la silla entre anju y maki.

Nico maldijo a su amiga, con pesadez camino hasta ahí y se sentó, la castaña ahora trataba de no tener algún contacto visual con ella, las mejillas de las dos se encontraban rojizas, una por la presencia de Nico y la otra por la de maki, era como un típico triángulo amoroso.

- _¡Waaa!, justo para una foto, son tan lindas, ah, qué mal que Nicochii no se da cuenta de anjuchii, pero solo el destino se encargara de esto_ – suspiro enamorada, dejo de verlas y miro a la peli jengibre – ¿y qué vas a querer de comer honoka-chan?

La mencionada solo dejo de ver el menú y miro a la mayor con una sonrisa.

-pues quería ramen – bufo – pero bueno no me quejo, los pasteles se ven deliciosos.

-Demasiado, te recomiendo el de chocolate es el más rico que hay aquí – señalo el nombre del postre en el menú.

-¿Chocolate?, je, me recuerdas a una amiga – sonrió.

-Así, ¿Cuál amiga? – dijo con interés.

-Trabaja con nosotras es muy linda –

-interesante – recargo su quijada en su mano, sin dejar de sonreír - ¿Cómo es?

-pues es medio rusa, así que creo que será muy fácil de reconocer, ¡ah sí!, es rubia – dejo de enumerar.

-¿puedo saber su nombre? – dedico una mirada al trio, sonrió internamente al verlas tan calladas, regreso a honoka.

-Ayase eli, es muy buena persona – sonrió – ya hace hambre – se quejó de manera infantil – Nico te toca ir a pedir en la barra.

-¿Y yo porque? – Al fin dijo palabra alguna – ve tu no seas una floja.

-ya anda ve, tú me invitaste –

-Yo que recuerdo es que tú te auto invitaste – entrecerró los ojos directo a honoka.

-Puede que sí, pero te estoy haciendo un favor – silbo y con la quijada señalo al par de sus lados, nozomi rio.

La morena ya había captado la indirecta muy directa, asintió con desgano.

-bien, ¿Qué quieres? – se puso de pie.

-Uh!, sorpréndeme – dijo con entusiasmo, Nico se inclinó hacia atrás.

-Bien – murmuro entre dientes – ahora vengo – pero antes de irse escucho la voz burlona de nozomi.

-¡Espera Nicochii! – la morena la miro con extrañes.

-¿Qué con ese nombre? –

-Es bonito, además es de cariño – le lanzo besitos al aire, Nico se asqueo – como sea, anjuchii te acompañara.

-Ah?, yo – se señaló anju con miedo - ¿Por qué?

Y es que no quería, solo que temía que hablaran de lo del beso, maki solo miraba de reojo a la morena, ahora que se fijaba bien, lucia más atractiva que antes, a pesar de vestirse con similitudes de chico, sin duda aquella chica le encantaba vestirse con ropas obscuras, había olvidado lo que nozomi le propuso a Nico.

-porque Nicochii necesitara ayuda con sus pedidos – le guiño un ojo de manera sugerente a la castaña, esta se sonrojo agachando la cabeza avergonzada, Nico tosió nerviosa - ¿no te molesta?

-N-no en realidad – titubeo.

-Vale…v-vamos – avergonzada dio un paso hacia adelante, esperando a la mayor.

-Mmmm, bien – fue tras ella.

Las dos iban al par, cada una de un lado, el silencio entre ellas gobernó, llegaron hasta la barra, Nico le pido al encargado algunas cosas que anju no logro escuchar, ya que se encontraba de espaldas matando con la mirada a la causante de esto, nozomi solo le sonrío haciendo un gesto con la mano, gruño.

-Bien ahora debemos esperar – dijo Nico sentándose en una de las mesas sobrantes de ahí.

-ya – imito el gesto de la mayor, las dos se quedaron en total silencio, solo las voces de los clientes se escuchaban.

La peli negra miraba por su hombro, quería evitar la mirada de la castaña, aun no procesaba lo del beso en esa fiesta, ¿Por qué ahora se sentía nerviosa con su presencia?, si ayer la vio en el hospital, quizás fue porque ahora la tiene enfrente, se movió un tanto incomoda sobre su silla, mientras que anju pensaba lo mismo que la mayor, una tras otra esas imágenes del beso se presentaba en su mente, era muy difícil de no recordarlo si la tiene ahí enfrente, coloco sus manos sobre la mesa café.

- _¿sería prudente preguntarle?, ¡si!, ¡claro que sí!, si no nunca sabré su razón, si dice que le desagrado_ – asintió ya decidida – Anju.

-¿Si? – la miro.

\- ¿Por qué el beso? –

¿Qué decirle?

-pues – abrió la boca.

-¿pues? – dijo con burla.

-¡Yahp! – Chillo, le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro - ¡que molesta eres!

-Yo no soy molesta – negó – solo quiero saber la razón, solo eso.

Tomo aire y miro el techo, regresando a la mayor.

-Fue sin querer – susurro para ella.

-oh!, entiendo – había un poco de ¿desilusión?, extraño – así de fácil – movió las manos.

-¿Tanto te importa la razón? – trato de esconder su felicidad en esas palabras, Nico asintió – pues quédate con eso en la cabeza, porque yo solo te bese porque bebí mucho – en su interior se maldecía, pero por fuera mantenía una sonrisa orgullosa.

Nico asintió algo desganada, miro hacia la barra, luego a la entrada, en ningún momento miro a la menor.

-pues a la próxima besa a alguien mas – sonrió.

-Disculpe, ya está su pedido – la voz del empleado las interrumpió

-Oh!, gracias, ahora vuelvo – le dijo a la menor mientras se pone de pie.

-Claro – susurro, la mayor camino hasta la barra, la castaña dejo escapar un suspiro triste. Había metido la pata – demonios anju sí que la cagastes en grande – se maldijo así misma, inflo las mejillas.

Lejos de ellas, unos ojos violetas no dejaba de ver fijamente al par faltante, su ceño estaba levemente fruncido, había visto toda la interacción de esas dos, no sabía cómo interpretar esa sensación de desagrado que empezó a sentir en su corazón y más en su estómago, gruño por lo bajo, sin querer nozomi se dio cuenta, al parecer sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-¿Pasa algo Maki-chan? – la menor miro a nozomi, desapareciendo aquel ceño.

-No, no pasa nada – sonrió secamente.

-¡Yuph!, ya tardo mucho Nico – dijo berrinchuda honoka, llamando la atención de las dos - ¿Qué estará haciendo? – miro hacia la barra.

-quizás algo está acaparando su atención – maki recargo su mejilla sobre su mano.

-¿Algo?, ¿Cómo qué? - pregunto honoka con duda.

-¿Mmmm? – Miro el techo luego a ella – nada – sonrió.

Nozomi elevo una ceja, la actitud de maki le estaba sorprendiendo con cada gesto y acción hacia las dos faltantes, ¿acaso son celos?

-Lo dudo – se dijo así misma nozomi.

-¿El qué? – dijo maki.

-eh?, nada, nada – agito las manos – solo pensé en voz alta.

-De acuerdo – cerro los ojos con calma, recargándose aún más sobre su palma.

Honoka solo bufaba con hambre, mientras jugaba con los recipientes de azúcar y leche, miraba de reojo a cada una de ellas.

- _Tengo hambre, tengo hambre, ¡Yap!, ¡Nico apúrate que tengo mucha hambre!_ – inflo sus mejillas.

-Ya llegamos, ten honoka – ambas se acercaron, Nico dejo enfrente de su amiga su pedido - ¿Qué? – noto la mirada seria de su amiga.

-¿Un sándwich club? –

-Tú me dijiste que te sorprendiera, ¿no? – fue a su lugar.

-Si eso dije –

-Ahí está por tu cara de sorpresa lo cumplí – dijo con burla.

-Idiota – rio un poco molesta, dando una mordida a su sándwich.

El trio rio suavemente.

-¿Siempre son así? – pregunto nozomi sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Cómo? – dio otra mordida, preguntando inocentemente honoka.

-Así de infantiles entre ustedes – dijo anju, ya se había relajado un poco con la presencia de la morena.

Las dos se miraron entre sí.

-Pues – la morena medito la respuesta – sí, desde la secundaria.

-Somos como hermanas, y como ya nos acostumbramos a estar siempre juntas, es normal pelearnos de vez en cuando – levanto los hombros como si nada.

-¿de vez en cuando? – Rio divertida Nico, mientras negaba – casi todo el tiempo – bebió de su café.

-Bueno casi todo el tiempo – le dio la razón a la mayor – como sea silencio, que quiero comer – y ya no dijo nada, solo se dedicó a comer.

Nico puso los ojos en blanco de manera divertida, aparto la mirada de su amiga y de reojo miro a su lado derecho, suspiro bajito, le estaba cansando la tranquilidad de la menor.

-¿Por qué tan callada? – le dijo de manera tranquila a maki.

Anju agacho la cabeza molesta, ahí iba de nuevo prestándole atención a maki, la pelirroja abrió los ojos mirando a su lado, encontrando los ojos rojizos de la mayor, era como un lindo conejo albino, sus labios se adornaron por una sonrisa, el corazón de la morena dio un brinco por tan linda imagen.

-Por nada, solo me gusta el silencio – suspiro.

-Entiendo –

-El café me sabe amargo – murmuro entre dientes anju.

Nico y maki dejaron su, "charla", aun lado, mirando a la castaña tragar con amargura su café.

Nozomi negó cansada, anju cada vez dejaba al descubierto sus sentimientos con sus celos.

Después de ese almuerzo, se despidieron y tomaron diferentes caminos, el par de amigas iba caminando por las calles de Tokio, debían de llegar al ensayo, en el camino a cierto kuma se le ocurrió con molestar a su amiga con algo, sonrió con maldad.

-Ne, Nico-chan – la abrazo por detrás.

Nico suspiro, ya sabía las intenciones de su amiga, la iba a molestar, cuando utiliza ese tono tan cariñosa, debía de prepararse para soportarla toda la tarde.

-¿Qué quieres con tu tono tan gay? – dijo con fastidio.

-Mala – inflo sus mejillas – solo quería ser cariñosa contigo – restregó su nariz contra la espalda de la mayor.

-A ha?, sé que esa no es tu intención, te conozco lo suficiente, se cuando quieres joderme – sin importar que tenía a su amiga aferrada a su cintura igual siguió caminando – Honoka necesito que me sueltes, no puedo caminar tranquila.

-¡Nop! – se aferró más a Nico – no hasta que me digas de que hablaste con anju.

-Oh!, con que de eso se trata – cerro los ojos, deteniéndose en medio de la calle con honoka a su espalda – solo le pregunte la razón del beso y ya, nada del otro mundo.

Honoka la miro sobre su hombro, dio un paso atrás, soltándola de su agarre.

-Solo eso y ya –

-Sí, nada más –

-¡Yap!, pero y que más te dijo? – pregunto con entusiasmo.

-Que fue causa del alcohol – murmuro molesta, honoka entrecerró los ojos con duda – pero no sé porque siento que es mintiendo – sobo su quijada de manera pensante - ¿tú qué piensas?

-¿yo? , pues, no lo sé, no fue a mi quien beso – rio, pero dejo de reír por la mirada de Nico – bien quizás, ¡Joder! – grito de repente.

-¡¿Qué?! – le pregunto ansiosa.

-Que te beso porque, bueno no te vayas a desmayar – le advirtió, extrañada Nico asintió como pudo – le gustas – dijo al final.

-¡¿Ah?!, ¿pero?, es imposible –

-Te dije que te no te iba a gustar –

-Es que es difícil de entender, o sea ella casi me mata cuando según le intente quitar a su amiga – empezó a dar vueltas en su lugar con el semblante preocupado – es lo más anti natural que yo le guste.

-Quizás eso fue antes –

-No, no y no, eso no puede pasar – negó una tras otra.

-Acéptalo de una vez Nico – camino a ella, y coloco una mano sobre el hombro de la mayor – le gustas.

\- Yo – se perdió en sus pensamientos, trataba de procesar esa noticia, pero por más que le daba vueltas al tema no podía entenderlo, o sea, anju, esa chica que casi la asesina en medio del balcón tener sentimientos a ella – no creo eso.

Honoka abrió los ojos.

-Rayos Nico, no tiene nada de malo que anju tenga sentimientos por ti, hasta creo que es lo mejor – la mayor la miro, saliendo de su trance.

-¿Mejor? –

-Si – asintió firme – mira Nico, yo creo que es lo mejor, sé que te gusta maki, pero sabes que está comprometida con alguien, fijarte en anju puede ser una solución a tus sentimientos no correspondidos – la mayor dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás – y es ¡Soltera!.

-Remarcas la palabra soltera para que me fije en anju – la miro con desdén – además que te hace pensar que me beso porque le gusto, todos pueden decir misa, pero la que en realidad debe decirlo es la misma anju.

-Tienes razón, pero no pierdes nada con intentarlo –

-Puede ser – miro sus manos – pero por el momento no are nada.

-Como quieras Nico – le sonrió – bueno, debemos ir rápido al ensayo – dio empujoncitos a la espalda de la mayor.

Esta se dejó llevar, quizás el ensayo le despeje la mente y olvidar todo.

 **Residencia Nishikino.**

Solo quería descansar un rato, pero no conto con que su padre había invitado a su prometido a tomar el té, ahora la tenían ahí sentada enfrente del pelinegro, quien le daba tímidas miradas a la pelirroja

-L-las p-plantas son lindas – susurro nervioso.

Maki levanto una ceja, dejando su te sobre la taza.

-Claro – dijo algo cortante, esto era aburrido.

Y aquí la pregunta, ¿Por qué su padre la emparejo con alguien como él?

-¿C-como estuvo tu día? – pregunto con la mirada abajo.

Bufo.

-Supongo que bien, y el tuyo? – intento sacar conversación.

-Igual –

-Oh!, ya veo – trato de no sonar tan cortante.

El silencio hacia ver más incómodo el ambiente, maki comenzó a dar de pequeños golpes con su dedo sobre la mesa.

-Y…. ¿estudias medicina, ¿verdad? – interesante.

-Si – incremento los golpes.

Sin duda será una noche larga.

-¿Tus amigas están bien? – trato de seguir una conversación.

La menor trato de sonreír, consiguiendo una sonrisa forzada.

-Si, sabes puedes verme a los ojos – señalo, el asintió y la miro.

Era aburrido y para nada atractivo, pero bueno no debía de quejarse.

-Yo, lo siento, pensé que te molestaría si te miraba – acomodo sus gafas con pena.

-No veo la razón de molestarme – dejo de golpear la mesa.

-Es razonable que no estés de acuerdo con esto del matrimonio –

-Ah!, algo – recargo su quijada sobre su mano - ¿Tu no?

Lo miro, el sonrió y negó, eso la sorprendió.

-¿Por qué no? – dijo sin pensar.

Las mejillas de él se tiñeron de rojo.

-P-por… ¡ah!, es algo complicado de decir así como si nada – agacho la cabeza – pero en realidad quieres una r-respuesta, ¿V-verdad?

-Supongo –

-S-si acepte este compromiso fue…- sonrió – e-es que me has gustado desde niños.

¿Desde niños?, ni siquiera lo recuerda, frunció el entrecejo, ¿Cómo?

-De seguro ahora estas tratando de saber quién era – levanto la cabeza y la miro con sus ojos dorados, asentí – lo supuse, siempre fuimos compañeros de clases.

-Oh!, no lo sabía – dijo sin el mínimo remordimiento.

-Eras la chica más popular de la escuela – rio – era normal en ti, siempre te preocupaste por tus calificaciones, nunca te dabas cuenta de tu alrededor y de las personas – suspiro – quizás nunca me notaste, solía ser muy callado y tímido, cuando venía de visita con mi padre siempre esperaba que tu estuvieras aquí, pero nunca te vi, o hasta el día de hoy.

Maki reacomodo su compostura.

-Y cuando tu padre y el mío formaron el compromiso aceptaste sin dudar, ¿o me equivoco? –

-Exacto –

-Entiendo – susurro – lo lamento mucho – se disculpó.

-Tranquila, no hay nada de que disculparse, ahora que serás mi esposa estoy muy feliz –

Jamás en su vida había sentido tanta culpa y presión.

No me le quedaba de otra.


	8. No me lo esperaba

**Say yes.**

" _No me lo esperaba"_

 **POV NICO.**

Suspire por tercera vez en este día, seria noche, más específica, desde ayer que honoka me dijo sobre que anju tenga posible sentimientos por mí, no he podido pegar los ojos en toda la maldita noche, ahora me encontraba tomando un buen café, en uno de los locales de la ciudad, era aproximadamente las 7 de la noche, deje a un lado mi taza de café, incline mi cabeza hacia la ventana, cualquier tipo de persona entraban y salían del local, pero, no del tipo de persona como Nshikino maki.

Me alarme, ella había entrado al local, yo intente buscar algún escondite, estaba tan desesperada, no quería que me encontrara, y como no había ningún escondite, y como soy tan brillante, me escondí debajo de mi mesa.

Oh…

— Oh!, lindo escondite — maldije — vas a seguir escondiéndote como si fueras una niña chiquita?

Bufe molesta y Salí de mi escondite.

Encontrándome a una burlona pelirroja.

— yahp! Deja de mofarte de mí — fruncí el ceño y volví a sentarme en mi lugar — solo estába probando una teoría.

Ella miro el lugar vacío, enfrente mí, suspire y asentí, ella se sentó.

— ¿una teoría? Dudo que haya una tan estúpida como esa — sonrió burlona, gruñí.

La mire de reojo, ella igual me miro.

Rayos, creí que sería muy fácil olvidarme de ella, pero… ¡Carajo!, cada vez que la miro o la tengo enfrente de mí, mi estúpido corazón no puede dejar de latir.

— ¡ya!, ¡¿Por qué es tan linda? — dije sin darme cuenta, cubriendo mi cara con mis manos— ¡ahg!

Sentí como ella daba un brinco sobre su lugar, supuse que me escucho.

Tenía miedo de mirarla, suspire y la mire, junto con mis mejillas rojas.

— sabes me asustaste — miro por otra lado, levante ambas cejas, sonreí bajito, sus mejillas igual que las mías estaban rojizas.

El silencio se hiso presente entre nosotras, solo se escuchaba las voces de los demás clientes.

— ¿Cómo vas con tu prometido? — dije, al decir eso mi sonrisa se fue.

Ella dejo de ver hacia la ventana y me miro, parecía meditarlo.

Quizás no quería decirlo, o a mí.

— pues, diría que bastante bien, pero es algo aburrido — suspiro.

— no creo que tanto así — trate de ratificar al sujeto, ella rio.

— habla de plantas —

— oh! Vaya — reí— quizás solo este nervioso.

Ella negó.

— entonces siempre está nervioso — buen punto.

Tome de mi café, ahora que recuerdo.

— ¿no se supone que viniste a beber algo? — señale mi café.

— oh ¡cierto, lo olvide — miro por la barra — ¿Dónde estará un mesero?

— deja yo lo hago — ella asintió, me levante de mi lugar —¡ah disculpe? — levante la mano, un mesero se acercó a nuestra mesa.

— sí, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? — nos sonrió, asentí.

Mire a maki para que ella pidiera.

— podría traerme un café late? — este afirmo y lo anoto en su libreta.

— ¿algo más? — pregunto.

— no, gracias —

Él se fue hacer el pedido, volví a sentarme.

— así que no te agrada tu prometido?, ah! —

— un poco — miro sus manos, sobre la mesa — ¿Por qué tanto interés?

Ahora me miro a mí, sus ojos violetas, son tan penetrantes, ¿acaso quieres ver mi alma?, reí internamente.

— curiosidad — ella sonrió, negando — ¿Qué?

— nada — recargo su quijada sobre su palma, sin dejar de verme — solo sentí que, nada es ridículo.

Bufe.

— anda, dime — insistí.

Ella tomo aire y.

— es como si tuvieras algún interés en mi —

¡Claro tonta!

— no — dije, ignorando aquel pensamiento.

— ¿entonces? —

¡Me gustas!

— ¿entonces, que? — reí.

— ¿en qué sentido te da curiosidad? — me pregunto.

¡En todo carajo!

— en aspecto personal —

— oh!, solo en eso, entiendo — miro hacia abajo — ¿te gusto como persona, entonces?— levanto la mirada.

Maldije, y era algo que quería evitar.

¡Bastante!

— un poco — peine mi cabello azabache hacia atrás.

— entiendo — relamió sus rojos labios, trague grueso.

Es un pecado ser tan atractiva.

Tanta belleza no es normal, es cosa del diablo.

— tus canciones son algo fuertes — deje de jugar con mi cabello y la mire — no es normal para un artista mujer escribir esas letras.

— Ah?! ¿Que tiene de malo? — fruncí el entrecejo — así que eres homofóbica, tiene punto.

Reí con altanería.

— Y, eso no tiene nada de malo, solo estoy dando mi opinión — será…— una cosa es que tú seas homosexual, la otra era normal que yo sea diferente a ti.

— ¿diferente? — como odiaba esa palabra.

— ya sabes lo normal, un hombre y una mujer, juntos y..

La interrumpi.

— ¡Eso me vale! — me puse de pie muy molesta — lo que importa es que haya amor y ya, es ironico que alguien como tu — reí, mirándola de arriba hacia abajo — que ni siquiera ama a su prometido, me diga eso!.

Ella parecía moloesta y como no si le acabo de decirle sus verdades.

Ella se puse de pie, quedando enfrente mío, ante la atenta mirada de los demás.

— ¡Cállate!, Tu no sabes nada — me señaló con molestia — ¡Nada!.

Reí.

— ¡Se lo suficientemente para entenderte! — gruñi.

— ¡Sí claro!, Alguien que solo canta y no hace nada de provecho — Mi ceño se marcó más, esas palabras….

— ¡Ya estoy harta, tú crees que eres la única que sufre, no, está muy equivocada, deja de ser una maldita egoísta!, ¡Date cuenta que no solo eres tú! — golpe la mesa — ¡Y para tu información yo lo sé!, ¡Lo sé carajo!, El no querer defraudar a tus padres!, Pero ellos deben de entender que ya somos grandes, capaces para hacer algo por nuestra propia voluntad!, ¡Si tú estás así es por tu estúpida culpa! — y lo dije, ella me miró sorprendida — ¡Incapaz de hacer algo por ti misma, incapaz de decidir por ti, de no hacer algo!.

Grite tan fuerte que hasta todos dieron un saltó.

— Yo no necesite de mis padres, nada — suspiré — solo me fui de la casa y yo misma busque mi camino.

Tome aire, y en verdad no quería verla, si piensa de esa manera, es muy difícil que tratemos con algo, saqué dinero de mi pantalón y lo deje sobre la mesa y me fuí.

Salí de ese negocio, de seguro mañana se hará público, bufé.

— ¡Agggg!, ¡Demonios! — di una patada al suelo — necesito un buen pedazo de pastel de fresa.

Y era lo único que me quitaba de mi enojo

 **FIN POV NICO.**

 **POV Anju.**

Para la siguiente no pido pastel de fresa de postre.

— Ash!, ¿Porqué tengo que ir yo? — maldije.

Iba de camino hacia la pastelería de por aquí.

Al llegar, pude ver desde afuera, por la ventana a ella, comiendo de lo más feliz un pedazo de pastel, reí tiernamente, era tan linda, sus expresiones al comer eran sin duda algo muy tierno

Suspiré y con una sonrisa entre al local, la campana del negocio hizo un tintineo, ella con la cuchara dentro de su boca, sus mejillas habia pequeños trozos de pastel y glaciado de fresa, y sus ojos mostraban felicidad pero sorpresa por verme ahí, reí y camine ella.

— Hey!, No me imaginé que estarías aquí —

Ella trago lo que tenía en la boca, sacando la cuchara.

—Oh! Yo tampoco imaginé eso — sonrió — támbien es raro verte por aquí, ¿Qué haces aquí?.

— Pues normalmente comprar pastel, ¿No? — reí, ella hizo un puchero adorable, mordí mi mejilla, ¡Están linda!, Tosí — Y supongo que tú igual.

Asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

— Es obvio, tenía antojo de comer pastel — miró su plato — ¡Las fresas son buenas en esta temporada! — sus ojos brillaron.

Reí.

— Lo es, no sabía que te gustaban las fresas — me acerque a la barra para pedir a la encargada — Disculpe?.

La encargada hizo una reverencia y me preguntó que se me ofrecía, le dije que un pastel de fresa, ella asintió y se fue a preparar mi pedido.

Volví a Nico.

Ella seguía comiendo como si nada, había olvidado mi pregunta.

— Uh?, Tienes un poco de glaciado aquí — con mi pañuelo limpie su mejilla.

— Ah? — ella solo cerró un ojo, dejando que continúe.

— Listo — termine, guardando mi pañuelo en mi bolso, le dedique una sonrisa.

Ella asintió, sus mejillas estaban rojizas, reí embobada.

— Gracias — y volvió a meterse un gran bocado de pastel — ¿Quieres?.

Me sobresalté, ella me esta ofrecer de su pastel y no solo eso, ¡Si no con su misma cuchara!.

— Anda, ¡Qué sabe delicioso! ¡Abmuuu! — inflo las mejillas, reí suavemente.

— B-bien….s-solo un poco.. — cerré los ojos avergonzada, acomodé mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, inclinando mi cabeza hacia adelante, abriendo mi boca.

— Oh!, De cercas eres muy guapa — mis mejillas ardían, fruncí el ceño sin abrir mis ojos y sin dejar mi lugar.

— C-callate, y ya dame —

Rio.

— Ya, ya, ¡Yaph! — sentí la cuchara dentro de mi boca.

— ¡En verdad! — dije abriendo los ojos, muy emocionada — ¡Sabe delicioso!.

Asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

— Lo es, ¡Las fresas son deliciosos! — miró su plato medio vacío — Mouu, ¿Quiero más?—me extendio su plato, parecía una niña chiquita, mi corazón ya no podía con tanta dulzura.

Tome mi corazón con ambas manos.

— Y ¿Porque yo? — reí.

— Tu te lo acabaste — abrí la boca — ya sabes el quien se lo acaba le toca comprar más.

— oh!, Lo tenías planeado, ¿Verdad? — la miré con recelo.

— Quizás, pero anda compra más para mí, yo te espero afuera, ¡Yaph! — dijo adorable, para salir del negocio.

Me quedé pensando, ¿Puede alguien ser tan tierna y sexy a la vez?.

Y algo hizo click en mi cabeza.

— ¡Hey!, Yo no voy a comprar nada para ti.

 **FIN POV Anju.**

 **POV NICO.**

Pufffff reí ahhh qué bueno tendré más pastel gratis.

Me senté en una banca cercas de ahí, esperando a que anju regrese con mi pastel, suspiré, la primavera era muy acogedor e incluso de Noche, las pequeñas luciérnagas iluminaban la escasa oscuridad, metí mis manos a las bolsas de mi chamarra gris, recargue mi cabeza sobre la banca, observando el cielo estrellado.

— Quizás me pase con Maki — fruncí el ceño, ese amargo momento volvía a mi cabeza—No, no, yo no le hice nada para que actuará así — negué varias veces.

Me quedé en silencio, sin apartar mi vista del cielo.

— Debería haber comprando solo uno — reí internamente, sin deshacer mi posición, mire a mi lado — Ten — me extendió una bolsa, sin verme.

La tome entre mis manos.

— Mínimo mírame, ¿No? — deje aún lado la bolsa.

— Como sea — se sentó alado mío, dejando aún lado sus cosas.

Las dos nos miramos.

— Tu..— hablé, ella enarco una ceja — nada.

Me encogí en mi lugar.

Escuché un suspiro, volví a mirarla, ¿Debía de preguntar?.

— ¿Qué opinas de que me gusten las mujeres? —

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —

Su ceño se frunció.

— Solo quería saber tu opinión, no a muchos les gusta los homosexuales — comencé a jugar con mis dedos — es difícil saber en quien confiar.

Por un momento creía que se iría de aquí, pero, no, se quedó ahí mismo, observando cómo si intentará verme a los ojos.

— En realidad no — la miré — digo, nozomi es homosexual, y eso no me molesta, tampoco que lo seas tú.

— Oh!, Nozomi homo, ya decía yo es demasiado gay para su propio bien — reí, ella rió junto conmigo — eso me hace sentir bien, digo no me gustaría ser quién no soy.

— Entiendo, ¿Acaso alguien te molesta por eso? —

— eh?, ¡No!, Soy una figura pública, normalmente mucha gente me apoya, sabes que aquí en Japón ya es permitido, y eso me gusta, pero si vas a otro país no, y aveces creo que en todo lados debe ser permitido, todos somos iguales, con diferentes gustos — mire el cielo — todos merecemos ser felices, ¿No creés? — la miré.

— Pienso igual — sonrió tiernamente — todos tenemos el derecho de ser feliz con quién escogemos — sin dejar de sonreír miró el cielo estrellado, de perfil es perfecta — aveces pienso que las personas homosexuales son más felices, son capaces de amar a alguien sin importarles la opinión de los demás.

Asentí, mire hacia el cielo.

— Supongo que eres muy diferente a Maki — dije inconscientemente.

— ¿Por qué? —

— No hace mucho que la ví, ella me dijo que es lo que pensaba de las personas como yo — reí — cree que somos una plaga, o eso entendí, pensé que sería diferente, pero me equivoqué.

Otro suspiro escuché por parte de ella.

— Es normal, ella creció en una familia muy tradicional, sus principios son más importantes que su propia felicidad — agachó la cabeza — es una buena persona, pero aveces deja salir su verdadera identidad cuando se trata de sus padres, no quiere decepcionarlos, es algo tonto.

— Comprendo, pero aún así no debería de ser así, es molestó — hice un puchero.

— Entonces estás enojada con ella? —

— ¿Supongo? —

— ¿Supones?, ¿Estás enojada o no? — gruñó.

— Quizás si, ¡Agj no lo sé!, Simplemente me fuí de ahí, no le di chance de disculparse —

— Pues seguirás esperando —

— ¿Porqué?, Dime qué no es demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo? — fruncí el ceño.

— Ella no es de esas que fácilmente se disculpa, ¡Ah!, Tendrás que esperar, o disculparte tu—me señaló — si no así seguirán las cosas entre ustedes dos.

Bufé, en verdad no quería hacerlo pero…

Algo dentro de mi me lo decía a gritos que fuera tras ella como perro a disculparme.

— ¡No!, Qué lo haga ella — dije berrinchuda.

Ella estampó su mano contra su frente.

— ¿Eres tonta o te haces?, Supongo que los dos, Entonces resignate a que no te hablé, mejor para mí — escuché solo lo primero lo demás.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —

— Eh?, Nada, nada, ideas tuyas — agitó avergonzada sus manos, levanté los hombros — supongo que tomarás distancia, ¿No?.

— Algo, o hasta que todo se enfríe un poco, espero y funcione — acaricie mi quijada — ¿Quieres irte ya? O ¿Quieres quedarte aquí un rato?.

Ella me miró con duda y sorpresa.

— ¿Q-que dices? — tartamudeo.

— No pienso dejarte aquí sola, qué tal si te pasa algo, no, prefiero quedarme aquí hasta que tú decidas — sonreí decidida, en realidad no sabía de donde había salido todo esto, pero me hacía sentir bien, conmigo misma y con ella — asi que decides.

— oh!...u-un rato más ...— cubrió sus mejillas con su bolsa, asentí, es muy bonita en todos los aspectos, como si fuera un ángel, ¿Anju?, ¿Ángel?, Suena genial, una sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

— Bonito nombre —

— ¿El que? — rayos.

— Ange, es un lindo nombre, ¿No crees? — sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

— Supongo — sus mejillas aparte de rojizas estaban infladas — para un niña.

— Exacto, una pequeña y hermosa niña — suspiré — las estrellas son hermosas.

— Demaciado — sentí su hombro junto al mío.

Mire mi hombro y de ella juntos, mis mejillas ardían, mi corazón lo sentía muy pesado.

Era muy confuso todo esto, a mí me gusta Anju, ¡No!, Maki, si ella, ella, lo es.

¿No?.

 **FIN POV NICO.**

 **Nota de autor:** _pues como verán los capítulos son algo cortos, ya que no pienso hacerlo tan largo la historia, quizás porque va muy rapido o eso creo yo, en fin, al terminar este finc pensaba en hacer otro, tengo muchas ideas, y para eso necesito su opinión, tengo diferentes fanfics en mi cabeza, con diferente temática, por eso en mi página de Wattpad voy a subir cuatro historias, para que voten, pensé hacerlo por aquí pero no, casi no me la pasó por aquí solo para publicar los capítulos, paso más tiempo en Wattpad, ya que ahí hay muchos fanfics de mis Ídols, en fin, me pueden encontrar pues como G-BTS, espero sus respuestas._

 _Gracias Nicochii17 por tus lindos comentarios._

 _También a un invitado, lo siento pero no me aparece tu nombre de usuario jajaja, pero igual gracias por tu comentario._


	9. me gustas

**Say yes.**

" _Me gustas"_

Los días cada vez se hacían más lentos para maki, ¿razón?, ¡una estúpida razón!, la tenía, y tenía nombre y apellido, jamás en su vida, en toda su vida, le había importado lo que otro dijera de ella, o simplemente que se molestara con ella, porque simplemente lo dejaba pasar, pero esta vez es muy diferente, ¿Cuál?, en que esa persona es la causante de sus repentinos desvelos por las noches, las constantes distracciones en clases, la falta de atención en su entorno, esto sin duda comenzaba a preocuparle a sus padres e incluso a ella misma, comenzaba a asustarse con sus sentimientos y pensamientos, sino que también a cuestionarse sobre su orientación sexual, ¡ella es hetero!, ¡lo es maldita sea!, ¿se considera lesbiana si le gusta una chica con apariencia de chico?, ¡al carajo con eso!, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como para pensar en esos estúpidos y banales sentimientos que comenzaron a surgir en ella, total no debe ser tan importante, saber, ¿si le gusta o no?, eso, solo debe de preocuparse por sus estudios y ya, y no olvidar que muy pronto se casara con un buen hombre, que siempre la amo, a pesar de no notar su presencia, y que es muy aburrido, nada atractivo, ¡pero eso que!, lo que importa es que se casen, ¿no?, ¿y dónde queda el amor?. ¿En los cuentos?, ¿en su mente?, ¡Nha!, el amor no es importante para ella.

Suspiro y camino hasta su escritorio, tomo su celular, miro la hora, marcaban las 12:30 de la mañana, su última clase había terminado muy temprano, debió a que el profesor debía tratar algunos asuntos, llego a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue meterse a su habitación, lo dejo sobre su escritorio, ningún mensaje de ella.

-¡¿Por qué carajos pienso en ella? – Se maldijo así misma – no es como si quisiera que me hablara – frunció el ceño, camino a su cama y se sentó - ¿y desde cuando hablamos por mensaje?, ¡nunca!

Se dejó caer desde atrás sobre su cama, observo atentamente el techo blanco.

-¿debería de disculparme? – Se preguntó con cierto tono de preocupación - ¡no!, yo no soy así – se paró de golpe, dejando sus pies abalanzarse sobre el aire – si ella quiere volverme hablar que lo haga ella, ¡yuph! – asintió orgullosa.

 **Residencia Yuuki.**

Los cuatro integrantes de la familia, se encontraban almorzando en el comedor de la casa, hablando de todo un poco, lo que cada uno hizo hoy, la más pequeña de la familia es estaba contando de como hoy obtuvo una nota alta en su clase de historia, los dos padres sonrieron de felicidad por su hija, sus niñas eran de lo más tranquilas, sin provocarles algún problema, a ellos y a la familia, el prestigio sin duda era lo más valioso para muchas familias como ellos. Mientras los tres integrantes se mantenían en una tranquila y entretenida charla, la hija mayor, solamente se concentraba en recordar lo que sucedió hace un par de noches, parecía como si hubiese sido ayer, un suspiro de amor salieron de sus rosados labios, la madre de esta lo noto, sonrió secretamente, sin que su marido se diera cuenta, sin duda ya alguien había encontrado el amor, anju seguía en su propio mundo, ¿era capaz de llega al corazón de alguien quien ya está enamorado de otra?, no lo sabría si no lo intenta, hay que arriesgar, para eso es la vida, aunque salgas perdiendo e incluso herido en el proceso, pero, no hay que quedarnos con él, ¿Qué habría pasado si lo hubiera intentando?, o, ¿Por qué no lo intente?, no, hay que arriesgarse, convencida asintió, la quería para ella sola, sin compartirla con nadie, haría todo para conseguirlo, incluso si debía de enfrentarse contra sus padres, los miro de reojo, eran tan felices, que dolía romper esa burbuja de familia perfecta, pero ya era hora de tomar las riendas de su vida.

-¿pasa algo malo hija? – Dio un saltito, su madre la había descubierto – nos miras como si quisieras preguntarnos algo, ¿Qué pasa?

Los dos integrantes posaron su atención en ella, se sentía muy incómoda.

Suspiro y prosiguió.

-en realidad nada, simplemente estaba pensando el algún trabajo de la escuela – sonrió, sus padres le devolvieron el gesto – es muy difícil, pero podre resolverlo, no es nada.

-segura Oneechan, ¿Por qué puedo ayudarte? – negó con una sonrisa.

-tranquila hanayo-chan estaré bien – la menor asintió un poco intranquila.

De nuevo volvió el ambiente tranquilo de hace unos minutos.

Al terminar de almorzar, ella se fue hasta su habitación, cerró la puerta por detrás, camino por un rato por su habitación, hasta que se aburrió de hacerlo, miro su portátil, pensó unos segundos, ¿debería hablarle?, ¿Qué puede salir mal?, con esas dos preguntas, camino sin pensarlo a su escritorio, suspiro varias veces, se acomodó sobre su silla, estaba por escribirle pero.

-¡Oneechan mira! – gruño, miro su puerta, que había sido abierto por su tierna hermana, parecía de lo as feliz.

-¿Qué sucede?, para que vengas así de feliz hasta mi cuarto – rio, hanayo bufo berrinchudo.

La menor camino a ella, se sentó detrás de su hermana mayor, sobre la cama y le enseño su Tablet.

-mira quien está haciendo un live – le paso el aparato, anju abrió los por la sorpresa.

-¿Nico? – Pregunto sin creerlo - ¿Cómo?, ¿de dónde sacas información de lo que hace? – dijo molesta o era más bien sus celos.

Hanayo ignoro eso, ya que le importaba más lo otro.

-los idols tiene un App para que hagan directos de las cosas que hacen en donde quieran que estén, como este – le volvió a enseñar.

-no sabía eso, pero, ¿Cómo se llama? – dijo curiosa.

-Oh!, no pensé que te interesaría esto –

Anju se tensó, sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas.

-S-solo… q-quiero saber, es todo – cerro los ojos indignada.

-Bien, se llama ***** VLive, ahí puedes encontrar a cualquier artista o grupo – le indico.

La mayor asintió, ya había puesto a descargar el App en su propia Tablet, parecía acosadora.

Después de un tiempo, la App se terminó de descarga, tuvo que ponerle una cuenta para ingresar, ya listo ¡todo!, pudo buscar el nombre de Nico, al encontrarlo, noto que efectivamente estaba haciendo un directo, pico y se dejó ver en su pantalla, miro por un lado de la pantalla, se podía ver varios comentarios, en muchos idiomas, como; japonés, coreano, chino, ingles e incluso en español, ¿tan popular era yazawa Nico?, gruño molesta, por varios comentarios, algunos decían como; ¡te amo Nico!, ¡cásate conmigo!, ¡Dame hijos! Y unos muy subidos de tono, sus mejillas se sonrojaron por uno como; ¡Azótame fuerte Mommy!, ya no quería saber qué es lo que decían los demás.

-¿no tenía idea que se podía comentar? – dijo algo asqueada.

Su hermana rio, había dejado en pausa el directo.

-puedes, mira aquí – señalo la parte de abajo – si tedas cuenta dice comentario, le puedes escribir lo que sea y ella lo leerá.

-¡¿Puedo hacerlo?! – dijo emocionada, hanayo asintió – oh!, ya veo – pero su emoción se fue, ¿pero qué le diría?, cosas como; ¡¿Quiénes son ellas, que te hablan tan lindo?! No es no, sonaría como si le pidiera alguna explicación cuando no son nada.

-Oh!, siempre me divierte leer los comentarios – rio entre dientes – son lo más divertido.

La castaña mayor ignoro eso, le molestaba los comentarios de esas fans, suspiro.

-¿puedo ponerle play? – dijo hanayo.

-ah!, si, lo había olvidado – sonrió avergonzada.

Hanayo le puso play, el directo simplemente se podía ver, a la pelinegra sentada en un café, junto con su amiga, kousaka, las dos hablaban sobre las cosas que hicieron y las cosas que estaban comiendo, cualquiera se hubiera aburrido, pero por extraño que suene, a ella no le aburrió, si no le pareció muy entretenido, debía de admitir que algunos comentarios tenía mucha razón, decían; ¡oh, que linda te ves con esa ropa!, ¡eres muy atractiva!, lo es, aunque solo podía verse de la cintura para arriba, su cabello corto alborotado, junto con una chamarra negra, sin duda ese color le quedaba como anillo al dedo, su piel blanca y pálida le hacía resaltar muy bien.

 **Cafetería Starbucks.**

-lo sigo diciendo Nico, tienes muchas fans – dijo honoka terminando de comer su pastel **.**

No hace poco ambas habían terminado de dar el directo.

-lose, la gran Nico tiene a los mejores fans, debería hacer algo por ellos – dejo a un lado su portátil, mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su café – quizás dar un pequeño concierto gratis.

-más trabajo, genial – bufo sarcásticamente honoka – eres demasiado buena con ellos.

-claro, gracias a ellos soy quien soy – sonrió – bueno ya terminado esto, vamos – se puso de pie, dejando dinero en la mesa, esperando por su amiga.

-ahg!, que flojera levantare, tan cómoda que estaba – con pesadez se fue poniendo de pie - ¿A dónde vamos?

Las dos habían salido del local, se encontraban caminando por las calles.

-al estudio, debemos de terminar de grabar la canción – honoka suspiro – quita ese gesto, que para eso te pago – rio.

-no lo suficiente – se burló – pero bueno, es mejor terminar de una vez con este nuevo álbum, ¿y después que harás? – miro de reojo a su lado.

Nico pensó – quizás salga por ahí, ¿por? – miro a su lado – no me digas que quieres venir conmigo?

-eh?, nada de eso, pensé que podrías invitar a salir a yuuki-san, sería una oportunidad – sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué gano con eso? – enarco una ceja.

-lo digo porque llevas días sin hablarle a Nishikino-san, pensé que sería una buena idea en comenzar a salir con yuuki-san y conocerla más –

-supongo – dijo no muy convencida – aun así creo que no es buena idea.

Honoka paro en media esquina, Nico al ver ese repentino movimiento se detuvo.

-que dices?, obvio que es una gran idea, podrías caer enamorada de ella y olvidar a Nishikino de una vez por todas – cruzo de brazos – debes de tener en cuenta que quizás a ella no le interesas de esa manera, como tú a ella.

-tratare de no sentiré ofendida por eso – hizo un gesto de dolor, tocando su corazón- quizás, si, quizás no, aun así no creo que sea buena idea darle alas a anju, ¿Qué tal si está enamorada de mí?, ah, qué tal si sale lastimada?, prefiero ser yo a que sea alguien más.

-puede ser así, pero nadie dijo que sería sencillo Nico, debes de entender que alguien debe salir lastimado, así es esta vida – gruño – el mundo es un lugar muy complicado y difícil, pero de nosotros depende si somos felices o no, ¡anda se feliz! – Le empujo del pecho juguetona – hay muchas mujeres por ahí, te lo diré una vez más, aunque te duela, pero soy tu mejor amiga, y porque te quiero, Nishikino jamás dejaría su compromiso por ti, nunca – era cruel pero debía serlo por el bien de su amiga – ella no sería capaz de enfrentar a sus padres, no importa, ella hará todo lo que sus padres le digan.

La pelinegra sintió como esas palabras eran como puñales, duros puñales de metal con espinas atravesando su frágil corazón, honoka tenía razón, debe de entenderlo, dejar de tener esperanzas tontas sobre ellas juntas, ¿está bien el haberse enamorado de alguien con solo verla?, quizás, a eso se le llama amor por primera vista, ¿no?

-tienes razón – le costaba decirlo – no puedo esperar por alguien quien apenas sabe de mi existencia – una seca sonrisa apareció en sus labios – necesito encontrar a alguien.

-¡eso es Nico! – Grito feliz – vamos avanzar.

-¿vamos?, me suena a manada – volvieron a caminar, las dos rieron – tú también debes de encontrar a alguien honoka, no puedes vivir siempre en la soltería.

-¡baa!, no necesito a alguien, ¿Qué tal si me sale como Nishikino de homofóbica?, no gracias – bufo – debes de entenderlo Nico, nunca se debe uno de enamorar de las heterosexuales – señalo con sabiduría.

-¡entonces, ¿Por qué carajos me dices que salga con anju?, es ridículo – frunció el ceño molesta.

-vamos que yuuki es muy gay, ¿entonces porque te beso?, ah? – puso los ojos en blanco.

-No lo sé, quizás quería experimentar, ¡que se yo! – hizo una seña con las manos.

-Puff, eso lo dice todo, uno no se besa porque si, uno se besa por atracción, y ella lo tiene hacia ti – la señalo con burla - ¡le gustas joder!, ¿Qué tal difícil es aceptarlo Nico?

La mayor arrugo la frente.

-entonces yo también de gusto, ¿no? – duro.

Honoka tosió nerviosa, eso.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡como dices eso así de la nada?! – se alarmo, y no es que ella siga teniendo sentimientos por ella, no, simplemente es que temía que se enterara que estuvo enamorada de ella - ¡¿estás loca o que?!

Nico puso los ojos en blanco.

-una vez me besaste –

-lo hice, si pero fue para salvarte la vida de que te ahogaras – se defendió.

-Me metiste lengua –

Se tensó la menor.

-¡Ya!, deja de recordarlo, es vergonzoso – cerro los debido a la vergüenza que su amiga la está poniendo – gracias a mi es que sigues viva.

-si, ahí esta no es lo mismo – se burló – no sé porque te sonrojas de esa manera, si solo fue un beso de respiración de boca a boca, no es para tanto.

-lo sé, ¡rayos Nico! – La miro de mala gana – que mala eres por hacerme recordar eso.

-lo siento, somos casi como hermanas, es normal que te sientas así – sonrió de oreja a oreja, metió sus manos dentro de la bolsa de su chamarra – andando que hay mucho trabajo que hacer – dio un paso hacia delante.

-voy – susurro – que cruel eres – dijo con sus mejillas aun rojizas, caminando desde atrás de ella – pero recuerda invitar a salir a yuuki, ah? – la señalo, sus mejillas formaron un pequeño puchero.

-si, ya lo sé, deja de presionarme – bufo – pareces mi mama.

-eso soy yo – sonrió con burla.

-me lo temía – rio.

 **Residencia yuuki.**

El directo había terminado, las dos hermanas ahora se encontraban en sus propias habitaciones, en verdad que había sido muy entretenido verla, aunque fuera desde el portátil, estar enamorada era muy complicado, en todos los sentido, la vio reír, ella sonrió, escucho sus suspiros, ella igual sonrió, ¿es que acaso estar enamorada de alguien te hace comportarte así de manera estúpida?, lo cree posible, porque empezaba a comportarse así. Miro con aburrimiento su teléfono, quizás salir con nozomi, o simplemente quedarse ahí tirada sobre su cómoda cama y a esperar a que sea mañana.

-las 2 de la tarde, ah – bostezo dejando el aparato sobre su mesita de noche – los días cada vez van más rápidos, es una mierda absoluta – cubrió con ambos brazos su rostro.

Hay personas que rezan para que las manecillas del reloj pasen lentas. Otros rezan para que lo hagan rápido.

-y yo no sé en cuál de los dos grupos este – descubrió su rostro, sus ojos reflejan cansancio, cansancio de tanto pensar en que quería hacer de ahora en adelante, estaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos y los de sus padres – debería simplemente mandar todo a la mierda.

Un tintineo resonó por la habitación, era el sonido de sus notificaciones, lo tomo y miro la pantalla, tenía un mensaje, pero decía desconocido, bastante quisquillosa abrió el mensaje y lo leyó, cada párrafo, cada letra, era una invitación, a salir con.

-¡Nico! – se levantó, aun no salía de su asombro - ¿Cómo?, ella me está invitando a salir hoy, ¿Qué debería decirle?, vamos anju, estas oportunidades no se dan siempre en la vida – se dijo así misma – escribe si, ¡vamos marica! – Lo tomo con fuerza y escribió, si, luego lo lanzo aun lado de su cama, cerró los ojos, esperando una respuesta y tintineo – oh!, lo hice – rio, leyó el mensaje una inmensa felicidad creció dentro de su corazón – ok tengo una hora para arreglarme – de lo más feliz, fue hasta su baño.

Hoy se arriesgaría a decirle sus sentimientos, era la hora.

 **Estudio big-hit Entertainment.**

Rio por la respuesta tan entusiasta de la castaña.

-¿Por qué esa sonrisa? – miro llegar a su amiga, entrar a la cabina de grabación con una sonrisa burlona – acaso es por yuuki?

-vaya astucia la tuya y si es ella – metió su celular dentro de su bolsa – la acabo de invitar a salir, feliz con eso? – honoka asintió.

-extasiada, ¿y sabes a donde llevarla? – se sentó alado de ella, en uno de las sillas de grabación.

-no, aun no sé, ¿Qué me recomiendas?, que sea un buen lugar, no uno de comida rápida - le advirtió.

-ya, ok, quizás puedes llevarla a la feria de aquí –

-¿feria?, es enserio eso – honoka asintió – ya nunca vuelvo a pedirte algún concejo.

-oh, vamos ella es igual de infantil que tu – se burló, Nico bufo – tu amas las ferias.

-¿Qué te hace pensar en eso? – arrugo la frente.

-que cuando vamos alguna cuidad vamos a todas ferias de los lugares, te divierte jugar en los juegos de los niños, y como me dijiste que ella se comporta, deduce que también prefiera los lugares así – termino de explicar, mientras se pone de pie – así que llévala ahí y ponte los audífonos es hora de grabar – le indico.

-bien, lo hare, espero y funcione – suspiro y coloco los audífonos en sus oídos.

-ok, ¡ya dejen salir la música! – grito honoka, saliendo de la cabina.

La música comenzó a sonar y escucharse por la cabina de grabación.

Empezó a cantar.

 _Oh_

 _Oh, si_

 _Te lo doy a ti_

 _Te lo doy a ti_

 _Aunque fue un poco incomodo_

 _Quiero dártelo todo a ti_

 _Te lo doy a ti_

 _Hacia mí, quien a veces llora y ríe_

 _Eres solo tú_

 _Para ti_

 _La primera vez que te vi_

 _Con el cabello corto y un lindo uniforme escolar_

 _Solo recuerdo esa imagen_

 _No te puedes ir a ningún lado_

 _Solo tienes que también mirarme_

 _No sé porque mi corazón esta así_

 _Solo pienso en ti siempre_

 _Me convertiré en un ritmo y una canción_

 _Y voy a cantarla para ti_

 _Buena contigo_

 _Solo te tengo a ti_

 _Buena contigo_

 _Aun estando lejos_

 _Quédate siempre a mi lado_

 _Oh, cariño_

 _Buena contigo_

 _Eres mi todo_

 _Buena contigo_

 _Incluso si las dificultades llegan mañana_

 _Toma mi mano_

 _Te lo doy a ti_

 _Aunque fue un poco incomodo_

 _Quiero dártelo todo a ti_

 _Te lo doy a ti_

 _Hacia mí, quien a veces llora y ríe_

 _Eres solo tú_

 _Para ti_

 _Buena contigo_

 _Buena contigo_

 _Oh_

 _Si, si_

 _Buena contigo_

Termino la canción, dejo escapar un gran suspiro, estaba satisfecha con el resultado, quito los audífonos, los coloco sobre su cuello, estiro sus brazos hacia delante.

-muy buena canción, Nico – asintió de lo más feliz – ¿la feria?, quizás suene bien.

Afuera de la cabina, honoka se encontraba sentada sobre la mesa de la comida, degustando todo los platillos diferentes que hay, ahí.

-abumm!, sabe delicioso – metió un trozo de carne y pescado en su boca – uh? – Miro la pantalla de su celular, había llegado un mensaje – oh, Tsu-chan vendrá a mi departamento hoy, je, hoy si como otro estilo de carne – rio pícaramente – Nico aún cree que sigo soltera, debería decirle que salgo con una de sus colegas – volvió a mirar su celular, después al techo, sonrió – no creo que se enoje si no le digo, bueno – levanto los hombros – todo a su tiempo, todo lo hago para proteger a tsu-chan de la prensa – hizo un puchero - ¡Los maldigo a todos!.

Le gruño al cielo.

 **Residencia yuuki.**

Ya eran las 4 de la tarde, el cambio de horario hacia que obscureciera más rápido, se había alistado y maquillado, su vestimenta consistía en; un pantalón de mezclilla de color azul, algo ajustado, resaltando sus caderas y piernas, junto con una blusa de manga larga color blanco, con su ligero saco color negro y unas botitas de tacón cortos color negro. Su cabello suelto y rizado castaño, maquillaje; sus pestañas risadas con delinearon negro y sus labios pintados de un color rojo fuerte, una belleza.

Tomo una de sus bolsas colgadas en su perchero, ya solo faltaba que ella llegara y.

El timbre se escuchó.

Chillo de emoción y felicidad, a pesar de sentir nervios, suspiro y sonrió.

-¡hija tu amiga ya llego! – escucho a su madre, quien le gritaba desde la puerta.

-¡Ya voy! – Grito – bien anju es hora, recuerda no ser tan obvia con tu madre, lista vamos – tomo aire y salió de su habitación, empezó a bajar desde las escaleras.

Al llegar hasta abajo, pudo ver en la entrada a su madre y a Nico, quería dar un grito de la emoción, ahí estaba ella, su cita, se tranquilizó un poco.

-Hey hola, ya estas lista? – Sonrió bajito al ver esa sonrisa radiante – tu madre me dijo que apenas te estabas alistando.

-¿Qué?, ¡mama! – le grito a su madre, ella rio – mouuu, mama.

-qué?, es verdad, desde hace dos horas que te estas arreglando –

-¡Ya!, nos vamos? – miro avergonzada a Nico.

-claro, nos vemos después Yuuki-san – hizo una reverencia le extendió su brazo a la castaña – vamos anju.

Ella con las mejillas sonrojadas, se despidió de su madre y tomo el brazo de Nico, sin duda era un gesto muy caballeroso y galante.

-tu madre es muy graciosa – dijo con una sonrisa, las dos caminaban hasta el coche de la mayor.

-cuando no me molesta si – hizo un puchero, Nico rio.

-no te preocupes, mi madre es igual que la tuya – llegaron al auto, Nico le abrió la puerta de lado del copiloto, anju se sonrojo, cada vez más caballerosa – ven pasa – le indico.

-G-gracias...n-nico...- sonrió avergonzada, adentrándose al auto.

-No hay de que –

Las dos ya dentro del vehículo, el auto comenzaron avanzar, el silencio se presentó.

-sabes no te he dicho lo linda que te ves – sonrió de lado, provocando un sonrojo en la chica.

-yo…bien – parecía tonta, sus mejillas aún estaban rojizas – T-tú también...- la miro de reojo.

En verdad lucia muy bien, su estilo ruda siempre estaba muy presente, pantalones negros, camisa negra con un estampando de un tigre en blanco y negro, y una chaqueta de cuero negro, ¡todo negro!, para terminar una gorra del mismo color.

¡Demonios!, ¡¿es que acaso se veía bien con todo?!

-No sabía muy bien a qué lugar llevarte pero se me ocurrió ir a una feria, espero y no te moleste – sonrió tímidamente.

-En realidad no me molesta – rio - ¡me encanta las ferias!

-a mí también – estaciono el auto – bien llegamos, ¿estas lista?

-si –

Las dos al bajar del auto, notaron la enorme cantidad de personas, niños, adultos, jóvenes, entre muchas personas, las luces del lugar iluminan una gran parte del estacionamiento. Ambas chicas al entrar por la entrada de la feria, lograron ver varios puestos, comida rápida, palomitas y el favorito de todo niño, algodón de azúcar, los ojos de las dos se iluminaron, sin duda amaban ese dulce azucarado, se miraron entre ellas, se sonrieron.

-¿Dónde quieres ir primero? – le pregunto a la castaña.

-Donde sea está bien – miro a su alrededor – hay mucha gente, espero no perderme aquí – rio suavemente.

Nico la miro, luego a su propia mano, ¿sería una buena idea?

-Puedes tomar mi mano si no te molesta – le extendió su mano.

Sintió pena por tal ofrecimiento de la mayor, sus mejillas estaban al límite de ponerse más rojas.

-¿N-no te molesta? – susurro hacia abajo.

-No, qué pasa si te pierdes, no quiero que pase eso, así que anda tómala – seguía con la mano extendida – me sentiré mejor si te tengo cercas.

-Ah? –

-¡Digo!, que no quiero que te pierdes por mi culpa – oculto su sonrojo, desvió la mirada de ella.

-B-bien – tomo aquella mano, las dos entrelazaron sus dedos juntas.

-¿Qué te parece si nos subimos a ese? – señalo con su otra mano libre, la montaña rusa.

-¡A ese?! – se alarmo, le tenía pánico a los juegos como esos.

-Si, o te da miedo – se burló Nico.

-Puff claro que no, solo…- que decir, volvió a mirar el juego - ¿no crees que es algo alto?

Apretó el agarra de sus manos, Nico lo sintió, estaba asustada.

-¿Qué tal algo más suave como ese? – señalo sin soltarla la pequeña laguna, donde hay barquitos.

-¡Ese me gusta, Vamos! – dijo entusiasmada jalándola hasta esa atracción.

Ambas chicas corrían por el lugar, era más bien anju quien se la llevaba arrastrando, subieron a la atracción, estuvieron un tiempo ahí, hablando de todo y nada, cualquiera diría que son una pareja, después de eso el día se fue demasiado rápido, entre juegos, uno que otros fuertes y lentos, debido al miedo de la castaña, ya era de noche, cenaron en un algún puesto. Las dos se encontraban comiendo algodón de azúcar en una banca de ahí.

-¡yuph!, ¡Amo el algodón de azúcar! – metió otro pedazo de ese algodón a su boca - ¡Delicioso!

La morena negó divertida, era tan mona verla comer así.

-Lo es, normalmente a casi la mayoría no le gusta lo dulce – comió – que extraños.

-Lo sé, no sabe lo que se pierden – entrecerró los ojos – los odio.

-Igual yo – imito el gesto de desprecio de la castaña.

-¿Por qué llevas gorra? no está haciendo calor ya es de noche – bufo, se inclinó a ella y tomo la gorra.

-¡Hey!, dame eso –

-¡Nop! – rio, se la puso.

-¡Oh vamos!, estoy despeinada – sonrió.

-Te ves bien así – le sonrió grande, sin quitarse la gorra.

-Bien, no me molesta – se rindió.

Las dos se quedaron prendidas en sus miradas, no se sonrojaron, todo lo contrario, rieron.

-Creo que ya es muy tarde, debería dejarte en tu casa, no quiero dar una mala impresión a tus padres – dijo con una sonrisa, se puso de pie, esperando a que ella igual se pusiera de pie.

-Está bien –

Luego de un largo viaje de regreso, ambas se encontraban enfrente de la puerta de la casa de la castaña.

-Me divertí mucho hoy – sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, mirando hacia abajo, jugando con sus dedos, se veía linda – gracias por invitarme.

-No te preocupes, necesitaba despejare un poco, además me gusto pasar tiempo contigo –

Y un aura brillante la rodeo.

El silencio gobernó entre ellas, aparecer las palabras se fueron, ahora los pensamientos se apoderaban de ellas.

 _-debería decirle ahora mis sentimientos –_ pensó, levantando la mirada - _¿Qué puede pasar? –_ Miro a la chica de melena obscura y ojos rojizos - ¿Recuerdas cuando te grite que, por qué tú? – rio, Nico también, asintió – sabes, la razón?

-No, desde ese día trato de entender esas palabras – negó.

-es complicado –

-lo es si tú lo ves así – inclino su rostro hacia el de ella.

Anju se sonrojo, su cuerpo se tensó al tener esa cercanía, trago grueso, ella cerro los ojos y comenzó a cercarse a Nico, pero.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto con duda Nico.

Anju abrió los ojos, al parecer lo había malinterpretado esa cercanía, su cara se puso rojo, se sentía desilusionada. Nico solo le había quitado la gorra.

-¡Nada! – Grito - ¡solo rayos! – pataleo.

-¡Hey! Tranquila – se puso la gorra y retrocedió un poco - ¿Qué te sucede tan de repente?

-¿Qué te importa? – refunfuño.

-¡¿Y ahora?! – Dijo ofendida - ¡eres bipolar o qué?! –

-¡Claro que no! –

-¡¿entonces?! –

-¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso?! – se defendió.

-¡De la nada te portas dulce y luego me gritas! Es muy confuso – hizo un adorable puchero.

-¡es solo que trato de entender mis sentimientos! – Miro por otro lado con sus dulces mejillas rojas - ¡llegas tú de la nada a mi vida, arruinando mis planes!

-Anju espera…

-¡Yo quería casarme con un hombre, tener hijos y vivir junto a él toda mi vida pero! – Tomo aire – ese ridículo sueño se esfumo – miro hacia abajo – se fue cuando me di cuenta que me gustaba una mujer.

La mayor abrió los ojos, su impresión de escuchar aquella chica castaña sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella, después de todo honoka tenía razón.

-Anju yo – que decirle – sabes para mí también fue complicado, no fue fácil aceptar que me gustan las mujeres – acaricio suavemente su nuca sin dejar de sonreír.

-Pero yo no soy lesbiana – bufo berrinchuda, Nico rio.

-Entonces eres Nicosexual – se burló.

-Quizás – le siguió el juego - ¿entonces?

Ambas se miraron.

-No lo sé, tú sabes que me gusta maki, pero sé que no puede pasar nada entre nosotras – empezó a jugar con su gorra – aun así creo que podríamos intentarlo – se sonrojo – si tú quieres, claro – miro por otro lado.

-¡¿Enserio?! – grito alegre.

Nico rio – sí, pero debes tenerme paciencia – dejo su gorra - ¿me dejarías escucharlo una vez más? – inclino su rostro, la castaña asintió.

-M-me gustas – sonrió bobamente.

-Espero decírtelo también algún día –ambas rieron por lo cursis que estaban haciendo.

-Esperare –

 **VLive:** _es un App coreana, donde los fans pueden ver lo que sus idols favoritos o grupos hacen en su día normal, puede ser aburrido para algunos, pero no para mí._


	10. ¿Quieres que me quedé?

**Say Yes.**

" _¿Quieres que me quedé?_

 **POV NICO.**

Parecía un adolescente enamorada, agite mi cabeza de un lado a otro, debería estar escribiendo esa nueva canción y no pensar en anju y la cita que tuvimos ayer.

¿Qué escribo?, Nada, nada me llega a la cabeza, tire el lápiz al suelo, tome mi cara y lo restregó con mis manos.

El dolor no hará que me llegue inspiración como así, ¡Mierda!, Suspiré y me dejé caer sobre mi sofá, tome de la mesa la cajetilla de cigarros, saque una, normalmente cuando estoy estresada fumo una que otra cajetilla de cigarros, pero hoy solo me apetecía fumar una sola, me puse de pie y camine hasta el balcón de mi departamento.

— Hace un buen clima hoy — reí, puse entre mis labios aquel cigarro — soy un desastre con mis emociones — fruncí el ceño, lo encendí, di una calada, dejando salir de mis labios — ¿Por qué dije que me esperara?, ¿Qué pasa si nada cambia y sigo enamorada de Maki?, La que saldrá herida es ella — gruñó molesta, dando otra calada más fuerte a mi cigarro — Mierda, debería tirarme de aquí y terminar con todo — dije aburrida, mirando por el barandal.

Me quedé un largo tiempo ahí, mirando atentamente como las personas cruzaban las calles o como los coches pasaban, era aburrido la vida humana, todos siguiendo un estúpido protocolo, me dan Asco, termine mi cigarro y deje caer la colilla hacia la calle.

— Creo que el fumar no me está ayudando en nada —

Estire mis brazos, bostezo un poco, dejando salir pequeñas lágrimas de mis ojos.

— Una canción, ¡Una puta letra!, O algo — golpeo mi cabeza con frustración.

Se supone que estoy enamorada, me sería más fácil escribir ese tipo de letras, pero no, eso se extinguió de mi cuerpo pálido.

Estoy entre una canción de amor trágica o un amor no correspondido.

Vaya dilema el mío.

Entre de nuevo a mi departamento, me deje caer otra vez sobre mi sofá.

— ¿Y si le pido ayuda a Honoka?, Nah, de seguro me manda por un tubo —

En estos momentos el techo era lo más entretenido para mí.

Suspiré, los dinosaurios son geniales, ¿A qué venía eso?, No lo sé, cada vez que me quedo pensando de la nada llegan dinosaurios a mi cabeza, verdes, rojos, ¿Habrá dinosaurios de color blanco?, No lo sé, pero si lo hubiera sería lo mejor.

— Vaya mierda que piensas Nico — reí sin ganas.

Parezco un puto zombie, recuerdo cuando era niña me encantaba jugar a que era uno, aunque siempre todos decía que me quedaría mejor los vampiros por mi piel y ojos, yo solo gritaba, "¡Los zombies son mejores que esos vampiros maricas!, Era genial.

Otro bostezo apareció.

Si sigo aquí recordando mi infancia y adolescencia, me darán ganas de tírame de un puente, no digo que mi vida sea una Ascó, no, solo que cuando me llega el aburrimiento me dan ganas de hacer cualquier tontería con tal de no sentirme así.

Me puse de pie, solo cogí mis llaves algo de dinero, mi celular, y una suerte negro, ¿No creo que pase nada si solo llevo un pans puesto?, como sea es mi ropa y mi vida.

Me acerqué a la puerta, tomé mis zapatos de casquillo y me los puse, cerré la puerta.

— A lo mejor salir me de inspiración — asentí.

Llegué al ascensor, marque el número, me recargue en el y espere a bajar.

— Enserio señora ella me dijo que no dejar pasar a alguien de su familia, que no sean sus hermanos —

La puerta se abrió, mire hacia ese lado, mis ojos se abrieron.

— Mamá — apenas y susurré — ¿Qué hace aquí? — con temor me escondo en uno de los sillones de la recepción — ¿Qué hago?, Qué...— mire por todos los lados, la puerta aún seguía muy lejos de mi.

— No me importa, dígale que soy su madre y que la quiero ver — dios mi madre si que está por perder la paciencia — No me iré de aquí.

Dijo decidida.

Odio eso de mi madre, lo insistente.

— Le sigo insistiendo que no puedo dejarla pasar —

Gracias.

— ¡Bien!, Entonces entraré yo —

Rayos.

— Señora, espere yo….— fue tras mi madre.

— Sin Mamá, despejado — hice un saludo militar y salí de ahí.

Ya en la calle comencé a caminar sin rumbo.

¿Por qué mi madre habrá venido?, ¿Le habrá pasado algo al viejo?, No, el es demasiado fuerte para enfermarse, suspiro, mi relación con mis padres ya no era lo mismo, digo, si los quiero y eso, pero ya tiene como 5 años que no los veo o los visito, sería muy raro pararme ahí como si nada, cuando el viejo me corrió de la casa.

Seguía en busca de esa letra, pero nada, con lo que acabo de ver se me complicó más la vida. Camine por un local, mire hacia arriba, era un extraño negocio, un café música.

— Extraño — dije — pero veamos qué tal está — entre, había muchas personas, tomando café y tocando algún instrumento — Oh, así que aquí puedes tocar algún instrumento, interesante.

Camine entre las mesas, mire la barra, me acerqué y me senté en una de las sillas de ahí.

Mire el menú, lo leí.

— Oh!, pastel de fresa, es el paraíso — reí — un pastel de fresa y una malteada de fresa, ¡Jo!.

Me concentré en mi pedido que no me fijé en la presencia de alguien.

— Notó que te gustan las fresas — esa voz suave, levanté la mirada — ¿En que te puedo ayudar? — era una bella chica, ojos enmielados, melena ceniza, y una figura de infarto — ¿Disculpe?.

— Oh!, Si, ammm….pues como escuchaste, me apetece esas dos cosas que dije hace unos segundos — ella rió, yo me sonroje, parecía tonta — dirás qué es extraño hablar sola, pero no estoy mal de la cabeza, he! — la señalé divertida.

Ella rió un poco más fuerte.

— Tranquila, yo incluso habló sola, de vez en cuando —

— Me alegra saber que no soy la única con ese hábito — puse mis manos sobre la barra — ¿Tú? — mire la plaquita de su uniforme — Minami Kotori, un gusto.

Le sonreí.

— Oh!, Un gusto Yazawa-san — hiso una reverencia.

— UH! ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — dije con duda.

— Eres muy popular, quien no sabrá de usted —

— Cierto, disculpa — reí — no me acostumbro a eso.

Ella sujetó entre sus manos su pequeña libreta.

— ¿Entonces un pastel de fresa y malteada de fresa? — una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al escribir en la libreta, sonreí embobada, su voz era tan suave y celestial, ahh! Qué linda — ahora se lo traigo.

— Claro —

Ella se fue de la barra, me incline un poco hacia arriba de la barra, y mire su hermosa figura, me mordí mi labio, ¡Joder!.

— ¿Como que está haciendo calor? — tome mi cuello del suéter — ¿Qué haces Nico?, Se supone que le dijiste a Anju que algún día le dirías que te gusta, ¿No?, Entonces porque carajos andas de loca coqueteando con esa linda mesera — deje caer las manos en mis muslos — Maldita soledad, las hormonas, si debe ser eso.

Me quedé callada un poco, los instrumentos musicales dejaron de tocarse, ahora solamente el sonido del piano se dejaba escuchar. Mire por detrás mío, todos los clientes se encuentran alrededor de un pequeño escenario de ahí, deje mi lugar y camine entre ellos.

Al llegar noté una cabellera rojiza de espaldas tocando tan armoniosamente aquel instrumento.

Los sentimientos fluían en ellos, el piano quedaba tan bien con esa extraña.

Seguía mirando, mi alrededor se transformó en un paisaje otoñal, hojas cafés y rojas caían alrededor mío, suspiré, era acogedora.

Terminó, los aplausos me sacaron de mi ensoñación, aplaudí, ella al darse la vuelta, mis ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa.

Era….

— ¿Maki? — dije en susurro.

Deje de aplaudir, ella me notó, igual que yo se quedó de piedra.

— ¿Nico? —

Nos quedamos de pie, sin decir nada más, las demás personas se había ido a su lugares, yo me quede ahí enfrente de ella.

¿Qué decirle?, Ya había pasado tiempo desde que hablamos, ¿Que la extrañe?, ¿Que cada vez que cierro los ojos pienso en ella?, No.

— H-hola — hice un ademán.

— H-hola — imitó mi gesto — no sabía que te gustaban estos lugares.

Camino aun lado mío, sentándose en una de las mesas vacías.

— No mucho, es la primera vez que vengo —

— Puedes sentarte, no me molesta —

Me señaló el lugar vacío.

— Segura?, No quiero pelear como la otra vez — dije.

— Tranquila, no pasará eso, solo quiero hablar contigo, ¿Puedo? — me miró.

Suspiré mientras asiento con la cabeza.

— Tu dirás — me senté.

— No fue mi intención herirte de esa manera —

Pero lo hiciste.

— Lose —

— Una parte de mi me dice que te lastime con lo que te dije, yo en verdad sería incapaz de herirte de esa manera y de otras — miró sus manos.

No importa como sea, me lastimaras sin darte cuenta, como ahora.

— Comprendo, y gracias — dije secamente.

— No quiero que sigamos así yo….— miró hacia la ventana de ahí — te aprecio y mucho.

¿En qué sentido?, ¿Amistad? O ¿Amor?.

— Me quieres? —

— Como amiga — contestó sin mirarme.

— Te agradó? —

— Demasiado — seguía sin verme.

— ¿Quieres que me quedé contigo? — mordí mi lengua, estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

Dudo, sus ojos lo hacían.

— Ah!, Entiendo — suspiré — me quieres pero como amiga, te agradó demasiado, pero no sabes si me quieres a tu lado, no lo entiendo — fruncí el ceño — ¿En que sentido quieres que esté contigo?.

— ¿Amistad? — titubeó avergonzada — ¿En qué sentido sería entonces?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? — ahora me miró.

Mire mis piernas, luego a ella.

Si anju lo hizo, ¿Debería hacerlo yo también?.

¿Me dirá que si?, ¿Dolerá su rechazó?, ¿Qué hago?.

— En el sentido, dónde puedo decirte que te amo, en donde puedo tomarte de la mano enfrente de todos, que no nos importe lo que digan de nosotras, amarnos en todos los sentidos —

Ella quedó pasmada, era lo más lógico, no siempre alguien de tu mismo sexo se te confiesa.

Espere alguna reacción o un rechazo, incluso una cachetada, pero nada.

— Tranquila, no espero una respuesta —

Seguía mirando hacia mi

— Estamos bien así, no tienes que besarme para que yo sea feliz, no tienes que estar enamorada de mi, tan solo — reí bajito — estar cercas mío.

Me sentía bien al decirlo, creo que anju sintió lo mismo.

— Nico, yo….sabes que estoy comprometida con alguien, aunque tú no lo creas es lo que quiero, quizás no esté enamorada de él, pero sé que lo haré por eso…

Lo sabía, asentí.

— Ya, comprendo, sé que lo estás y por esa razón te lo dije, quería decírtelo, no quería sentirme una cobarde por no haberte dicho como me siento — tome aire y continuó — no quería vivir con ese arrepentimiento toda mi vida.

Nos quedamos en silencio, ya no había que decir más.

— Lamento si te incomode con mis sentimientos — sonreí o eso quise disimular.

— No, no pasa nada — me sonrió — ¿Podemos seguir siendo amigas?.

— Como quieras — me levanté — nos vemos, tengo una canción que escribir.

Me excusé, pero si había algo de verdad la inspiración llegó.

Ella igual que yo se puso de pie.

— Enserio lo siento, ¿Estarás bien? — dijo preocupada, reí sarcásticamente.

— Tranquila, no es la primera vez que me siento así — metí mis manos dentro de las bolsas de mi suéter — Te quiero eso no lo dudes, es demasiado pronto para que tú lo sientas tambien — y ese es mi lema de no sentirme en la friendzone — Nos vemos.

— Nos vemos después, Nico —

Asentí y di media vuelta.

— Yazawa-san aquí está su pedido — mire a mi lado como aquella linda chica venía con mi pedido — ¿Está bien?.

— eh?, Ja, si, no te preocupes — reí — lamentó si hiciste eso para nada pero debo de irme surgió un imprevisto — me disculpé apenada.

— Oh!, Está bien —

— Nos vemos — me despedí, y salí de el negocio.

Suspiré. Había sido rechazada.

— No estás lista aún Maki, quizás no hoy, quizás no mañana, quizás algún día — me calaba muy fuerte el corazón, quería simplemente agárralo y tirarlo al suelo y pisotearlo tantas veces, hasta que el dolor desaparezca, lastima que no fuera así. — no es tan sencillo.

Suspiré, tratando de recuperar mi respiración, y frenar los constantes latidos de mi corazón.

 _¿Estas bien?._

Di la vuelta, guiada por esa voz tan…

— Nico, ¿Estas bien? —

— Dios…¡Oh!, Apareces cuando necesito ayuda — reí, anju me miró con duda.

— ¿Te sucede algo? — se acercó a mí y tomo mis manos — puedes decírmelo, quizás eso te haga sentir mejor — dió pequeñas caricias a mis manos — trataré de hacerte sentir mejor— esa sonrisa.

Asentí resignada.

— ¡Ah!, Me rechazó — la abracé de la cintura, recargue mi quijada sobre su hombro—Maki me rechazó — deje salir una sonrisa cansada.

Sentí su cuerpo tensarse, luego sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, me daba leves palmadas en mi espalda, eso me tranquiliza.

— Es una tonta — reí, por lo infantil que sonó — ella no sabe lo que perdió, ¿Nico? — cerré los ojos, ocultando mi cara entre su cuello y hombro, respirando su dulce aroma, vainilla y coco — Nico.

—¿Mm? — seguía oliendo ese aroma tan delicioso —

— ¿No me escuchaste?, Yuph! — bufo berrinchuda, sin soltarme.

— Lo siento, dime — reí.

— ¿Entonces podemos comenzar?— restregue la punta de mi nariz contra su cuello — ¡Yahp! Me haces cosquillas — rió, me aleje de ahí, y sin soltar la, la miré.

— Vamos a intentarlo — dije.


	11. solo un poco mas, ¿esta bien?

**Say Yes**

" _solo un poco más, ¿está bien?_

El recorrido desde el negocio hasta su departamento fue de lo más pesado, cada paso que daba, sentía su corazón romperse, agradecía el consuelo de anju, pero al recordarla, el dolor de su corazón aumentaba, estaba abusando del amor de anju, solo para sentirse mejor, pero lo único que logra, era el sentir asco por sí misma, a pasos torpes caminaba hacia la puerta de su departamento, con pesadez introdujo las llaves en la perrilla, dio un largo suspiro, recargando la cabeza contra la puerta, abriendo lentamente la puerta. La obscuridad tragaba toda la habitación, dio un paso hacia adentro, cerrándola por detrás.

-las luces, ¿las deje apagadas? – pregunto al reaccionar a su entorno.

Sin si quiera pensar en encender las luces, dio largos pasos por la habitación.

-¡Carajo! – había tropezado con la esquina de la mesa de la sala – duele como el infierno, uh! – Decía con dolor, mientras sostiene su rodilla – Jodanse creadores de mesas.

Maldijo un par más.

-Al fin llegas, hija – se tensó.

-¡Mama! – la vio, las luces habían sido encendidas por esa mujer parecida a ella.

-¡Hasta que te apareces hija de la fregada! – Nico dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Oh!, ¿Qué haces aquí? – se ocultó entre sus sillones.

La señora que se mantenía sentada en uno de los sofás individuales enfrente de ella, sonrió siniestra.

Nico trago grueso.

-Uy!, perdón, una ya no puede visitar a su querida hija y saber cómo esta, ¡Niña grosera!, ofendes a tu madre – lloro falsamente, mordiendo su dedo índice.

La morena dejo caer la cabeza, estaba cansada.

-Ok, ya, lo siento – dejo su escondite – es solo que me sorprende verte aquí – mintió.

-¡Aja! Y yo me chupo el dedo, ¿no?, ¿me quieres engañar?, sé que estabas aquí, te vi salir, ¡Y ni siquiera me saludaste! – le dio un golpe en la frente.

-¡Ya!, eso dolió – se quejó, se hiso a un lado – perdón sí.

La mujer se calmó.

-¿Por qué no has venido a la casa?, ya tiene tiempo que no te veo –

-¿Por qué?, Umm, supongo porque el viejo me corrió –

-¡No le digas así a tu padre!, ¡Yaph! – le jalo las mejillas con fuerza.

-¡Yaaaa!, ok…..solo suéltame – quito las manos de su madre – tampoco es para tanto, Ouuu – acaricio sus mejillas.

-¡¿Qué no lo es?! – do un golpe a los lados del sillón – han pasado 5 años que no te veo, solo por televisión y fotos, ¡No es lo mismo!

Nico dio un salto.

-Yo no quería problemas y pelear con el vie-papa – se corrigió – cada vez que lo veo siento esa necesidad de echarle bronca – miro el suelo – lamento si no pensé en t y en mis hermanos, pero es difícil con papa.

-Eres tan cabezota como el – rio – pero creo que ha cambiado, él te extraña mucho, sabes que te quiere mucho – dio de palmadas el hombro de su hija – eres su niña.

Nico dejo escapar una sonrisa.

Negó.

-No, ya no lo soy – suspiro resignada – desde que le dije que quería ser cantante y peor que me gustan las mujeres, creo que cambio su manera de ser conmigo.

-Quizás, aun así eres su hija –

-Lo sé, tú… ¿Por qué no te molestaste en saber sobre mis gustos? – miro fijamente a su madre, ella le dedico una sonrisa.

-Ya lo veía venir, desde que eres una niña te encantaba vestirte de niño, jugar con ellos, oh!, hasta te cortaste el cabello como tu padre – soltó una risa burlona, Nico embozo una sonrisa – sí, ok se enojó tu padre pero después que se le paso el coraje estallo en risa, solo quiero verlos juntos como antes.

-Ya veo –

-Si son tus gustos está bien, si eres feliz está bien, eres mi hija y toda madre quiere la felicidad de sus hijos – la abrazo – no importa que escojas yo siempre te apoyare.

La menor asnito entre los brazos de su madre, era esos momentos en los que necesitaba a su madre.

Después de la visita de su madre, la hora de despedirse llego, no se fue sin antes de advertirle que si no va de visita a la casa, juraba ir por ella de las orejas, la menor asintió.

Esta sería una de esas noches de insomnio, no era la primera vez para ella, ya se había quedado despierta por horas debido a su trabajo, pero esta noche era muy diferente que todas, ahora la causa de su desvelo era aquella pelirroja quien hiso añicos su corazón, pero no la culpaba, no era su culpa después de todo, si no la de ella misma, nadie le dijo que se fijara en alguien ya comprometida, pero como dicen por ahí, "nadie puede evitar enamorarse, ni mucho menos escoger a la persona", suspiro, giro sobre su cama, intentando encontrar la postura correcta, cansada mejor se quedó acostada boca arriba, observando su techo totalmente a obscuras.

Intento contar ovejas, pero nada, incluso a todos los animales de la granja, pero ni eso lograba que conciliara el sueño, siguió dándole vueltas al asunto de maki, incluyendo a esa tierna castaña llegaba a su mente, cerró los ojos y gruño, más problemas a su pobre intento de dormir.

Sin saber, cayó en un sueño profundo, quizás fue por lo cansado que estaba su mente.

A la mañana siguiente como pudo se puso de pie, las pequeñas ojeras se remarcaban debajo de sus cansado ojos, bostezo, todo que la viera pasar por los pasillos del estudio diría que tuvo una mala noche o simplemente se fue de fiestas, lo que no sabían era que no era ninguna de esas razones, quizás la primera si, a paso pesados llego a la cabina de grabación.

-Buenos – dijo cansada al equipo de estudio.

-Buenos, Yazawa-san – saludo todo el equipo.

-Nico-san, ¿disculpe? – miro a la joven.

-¿Qué sucede? – cerro los ojos cansada.

-Es que…hay alguien que quiere verla – susurro nervioso.

-¿Mmmm? – Abrió los ojos - ¿Quién?

-Pues…

-Yo, Nico – interrumpió la dueña de esa voz.

La peli negra abrió los ojos por completo, y dio un salto, era imposible todo esto.

-Maki, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Se acercó a ella con duda – pensé que – miro de reojo a la joven que seguía ahí – ah, gracias, ¿podrías disculparnos? –le sonrió.

-Oh, claro, con permiso – se retiró, dejando a las dos.

-Necesitaba saber si te encontrabas bien – susurro un poco apenada, mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones, Nico asintió algo incomoda, no se esperaba aquello de parte de la menor -¿Nico?

-¿Mmmm?, ¿perdón? – agito su cabeza.

Maki suspiro - ¿ya no sigues molesta por lo de…pues – agacho la mirada de ella.

-¿Molesta? – Dijo sin ánimos – uh, no – negó con una tímida sonrisa – no tendría sentido que lo este, la que debería estar molesta eres tú, no yo – limpio con la manga de su chamara su mejilla derecha – lamento si te incomodo saber de mis sentimientos – rio.

-No, dijiste solo como te sentías, y está bien eso – rio bajito, sin verla.

-Entiendo – miro de manera desesperada por todos los lados.

El silencio comenzó a ponerse algo tenso, la menor seguía sin mirarla, Nico por su parte se debatía en un caos mental, en sí, alejarla de ella o estrecharla en sus brazos, y se estaba inclinando por la segunda, se moría por tenerla en sus brazos, ¿Cómo se sentiría?, ¿olería a fresas o a limón?, no lo sabría si no lo intenta, miro por todos sus lados, asegurando que todos los que se encuentran ahí este sumamente ocupados, pero para su mala suerte seguían ahí y con disimulo las miraban a ambas, frunció un poco el ceño.

-Ven – sin previo la tomo de la muñeca.

-¿A dónde? – la miro con duda, ese gesto la tomo de sorpresa, miro su muñeca, luego a ella.

-Quiero hablar a solas – se inclinó hacia delante, casi a la altura del rostro de la menor – quiero estar a solas contigo – sonrió, maki trago grueso, desviando su mirada por otro lado, sus mejillas se encontraban rojas por tal honestidad - ¿podemos?

Sin saber que decir, solo inclino la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, estaba muy avergonzada.

-Bien – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, comenzó a jalarla de la muñeca.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron, en todo momento las siguieron con la mirada, como la morena iba caminando hacia adelante, guiando a la menor desde atrás, sin soltarla de la muñeca, hasta llegar a una de las oficinas de por ahí.

Nico la soltó y dio un paso adelante, maki seguía detrás de ella, se había detenido al ver a la mayor pararse enfrente de ella, dándole la espalda, sentía sus nervios al borde de ponerse roja como un tomate, suspiro y abrió la boca, intentando decir algo para que el ambiente cambiara, pero ninguna palabra llegaba a su mente, cerro la boca y se mordió el labio con frustración. En cambio Nico solo se mantenía callada y mirando el suelo, como si eso le fuera a dar respuestas a lo que acaba de pedirle a la menor, no debió decirle eso, pero en el fondo lo admitía, quería estar con ella, solo un poco más.

-Yo – dijo, aun dándole la espalda – creerás que esto es muy de repente, pero – sonrió – quería que solo tu escucharas esto – dio la vuelta, encontrándose con la imagen más bella que sus pobres ojos pudieron ver, esas rojizas mejillas, ese brillo tan único en esos ojos tan vivaz, esos gestos adorables, solo hacía que su corazón latiera como loco, si cada vez que la miraba se enamoraba más, lo siento por anju, pero era imposible no dejar de querer a esa linda pelirroja, la menor seguía sin decir nada - ¿sabes qué es? – Dio otro paso a ella, maki negó avergonzada - ¿no?, es algo que ya sabes – se fue acercando a ella, maki dio un paso hacia atrás – aunque ya me diste una respuesta, no dejare de repetirlo hasta que mi corazón este satisfecho – llego a ella, maki sin más terreno que recorrer choco con la puerta, la mayor sonrió tiernamente, colocando cada una de sus manos sobre los costados de la menor – Te amo, a pesar de que tu no a mí – inclino su rostro hacia el de la pobre chica arrinconada, quería besarla, quería saber a qué sabían, pero se detuvo al ver la cara de maki, materia los ojos apretados, y con la boca hacia un gesto de negación – entiendo – se fue alejando, solo un poco sin dejar esa postura - ¿Qué piensas?

La menor fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con esos rojizos ojos llenos de desilusión, dolió.

-¿Q-que? – susurro apenas para ella.

Nico rio algo cansada pero aun manteniendo el humor.

-¿Qué piensas de mis sentimientos? –

-Ya te lo dije – miro por otro lado – son tus sentimientos, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellos – frunció el ceño, el dolor incremento más, y no sabía la razón – hay muchas personas por ahí, solamente tienes que olvidarte de mí – mordió su lengua, dolía un mas – total solo es un estúpido amor a primera vista.

-Comprendo – dijo sin ganas – ¿tú crees que el amor a primera vista es ridículo?

Se quedó callada, en verdad que no tenía respuesta para eso, porque ella estaba dudando de eso, ¿Cómo se le puede decir a un sentimiento que surge de la nada de solo ver a alguien por primera vez?, es ridículo, cuando ya te sabes la respuesta.

-Vez, te sabes la respuesta pero te da miedo admitirlo – suspiro – tienes tanto miedo el saber que si existe, y que quizás si tengas sentimientos por mí – gruño.

-C-claro que….

-Tranquila maki, no tienes que decirlo, sé que me quieres, lo veo en tus ojos – interrumpió – aun no estas lista.

-Estas muy equivocada con eso – comenzó a darle de golpes en el pecho intentando a que se aleje de ella, pero Nico no se movió en ningún momento -¡Ya quítate! – siguió con eso.

La morena cansada de que trate de huir de ella, estampo sus labios contra los de la menor, fue un beso sueva y lleno de amor, nunca hubo rudeza, maki solo mantenía los ojos muy abiertos eso la había tomado por la parte baja, solo se dejaba besar por la mayor, convencida por su corazón cerro los ojos, disfrutando esa dulce sensación que surgió de su corazón, se dejó llevar, olvidando sus obligaciones.

A causa de la falta de oxígeno, ambas se alejaron un poco de la otra, al verse una estúpida sonrisa de felicidad se formó en sus rostros, Nico con delicadeza tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la menor.

-¿Puedo darte otro beso? – susurro con una sonrisa.

Maki rio dulcemente – No seas tonta, ya me besaste sin si quiera pedirme permiso.

-¿Entonces? – rio.

-Solo un poco más, ¿está bien? –

-De acuerdo – fue acercándose a la menor, las dos al estar cercas unieron sus labios en uno solo.

Quizás esto no resuelva nada, pero, solo querían disfrutarlo, solo un poco más.

Afuera de la oficina, alguien había visto todo desde la ventanilla de la puerta, ¿ahora como se lo explicaría?, sus sospechas eran ciertas, dio un paso hacia atrás, sin dejar de ver la puerta, estaban tan absorta de su realidad que no se fijó con quien choco por la espalda, iba a dar la vuelta para pedir disculpas, pero unos brazos rodearon su cintura, creo que había intentado el no caerse.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto con preocupación.

Dio media vuelta, alejándose de eso brazos, al dar vuelta se quedó pasmada, mirando aquella mujer de cabellos dorados y unos ojos tan claros como el mismo cielo.

-Yo – susurro – gracias.

-No hay de que, Ayase eli – le extendió una mano, junto a una sonrisa.

Ella en cambio se mantuvo callada y mirando con duda esa mano, ¿debía tomarla?

-Un gusto Ayase-san, Tojo Nozomi – y junto su mano con la de la extraña, ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre?, ahora que recuerda es de la amiga que honoka le había contado, sonrió internamente, olvidado lo sucedido.

Eso ya no importaba.


End file.
